Rescue Your Descendants
by Nature9000
Summary: Kagome vanishes when her ancestors are abducted by Naraku, two of her other ancestors must rescue them and in the process save their descendants. Miroku/Sango. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Don't flame, that's annoying. Final Chapter is in
1. Project and Ancestors

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Project and Ancestors) 

Kagome sat in her history class and sighed. History was oddly enough the most difficult class that she had, next to math of course. "Why do I have to deal with this boring crap?" Kagome said under her breath.

"Kagome, did you say something?" The teacher asked as he crossed his arms.

"No sir, I didn't say a thing, what makes you think I said anything?" Kagome asked. She was more tired than she remembered ever being. "I wonder what crap this guy has lined up today…"

"Kagome, are you saying something again?"

"No sir."

"Can you tell me something fascinating about history?"

"No…Nothing at all is that fascinating." The irony of the statement was that she spent all her time in history. So it wasn't all that interesting to her anymore.

"Kagome Higurashi, are you serious about this?"

"I'm as serious as I can get sir. There is nothing interesting about it. It's boring."

"What would you know about it?"

"I don't know…maybe nothing."

"I don't like that attitude of yours."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I'm really tired." Kagome let out a yawn and the teacher sighed.

"The damage is done now."

"There isn't anything I can do about that."

"Yes you can. I'm going to give you a fun little history project."

"Could you state your definition of 'fun' please?"

"You will do research on your ancestors, how about that?"

"Come again?"

"Your ancestry Kagome, I want you to find out who they were, what they did and that's pretty much it. It's required that you do it and there is no getting out of it! You need to find ancestors on your mom's side and ancestors on your father's side."

"Sir, my father is dead…"

"Does that prevent you from finding anything about his side?"

"Well in a way it does…I mean my mother rarely speaks about him. She also doesn't say a whole lot about her family."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to tell you Kagome. There is no getting out of this project either." Kagome sighed as some students in the class snickered. The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom.

"I can't believe I have to figure this dumb thing out…I'm just a little cranky that's all…"

"Kagome!" A voice exclaimed. Kagome blinked as a white haired person in a red robe ran into her.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground and let out a small groan.

"Why did you do that?"

"I did it because you're an idiot."

"You could kill me by doing that one day…"

"I doubt that." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha stood up and shook his body. "I have to find out information about some of my ancestors…I'm thinking I'll look around the feudal era for them."

"You don't suppose meeting your ancestors in that time would be a problem would it?"

"No, I seriously doubt it'd be a problem at all."

"What if they didn't like the way you looked and then decided not to get together!"

"Are you saying I'm _ugly_ Inuyasha?"

"No…You're not ugly at all!"

"Nice save."

"So are you coming back?"

"No…I think I need to work on my project some first. I'll come back soon though!"

"Okay, that's great then Kagome!" Kagome and Inuyasha walked to her home and met her mom.

"Hey mom, are you home!"

"She's not in today," A voice answered. Kagome looked and smiled as her grandfather walked in.

"Hi grandpa, how are you?"

"I'm good," Henry said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Rotten, I got put with some stupid project. I have to learn about my ancestors."

"That's not a dumb project!"

"It is to me…I mean I'm interested of course but I still don't think it's something I want to bother with." Henry's face turned very serious for an instant, it shocked Kagome.

"It may be a very good reason for you Kagome, to learn about your ancestors."

"I don't see why." Henry sighed and shook his head.

_"Henry, it does affect girls, but later in life. Sota will be affected first."_

"I believe it is of utmost importance that you learn about your ancestors just in case."

_"She should find out on her own. That way she will not deal with anticipation and fear to the point that it begins for her."_

"I guess…Well do you know anything about the family heritage grandpa?"

"I know that your mother's ancestors and your father's ancestors were friends with each other at some point of time. They came together only a few generations later."

"Oh, well that tells me some."

"Maybe if you search the attic then you may find something." Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha, he was sniffing the air.

"What's up Inuyasha?"

"Something smells familiar…"

"Well it's probably nothing." Kagome walked up the stairs and found the attic. She hit her hand on the wall and felt a sharp throbbing pain. "I barely hit my hand I thought, damn…this hurts!"

"Kagome, are you okay!" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome opened the attic door and went into it. "I haven't been here in a long time!" Kagome quickly held her right hand and groaned a little. "What is it with the pain that I feel?"

"He Kagome, how did your father die anyway?"

"He was shot by someone. It's painful for my mother to talk about him for that reason."

"So some bastard shot him?"

"Yeah that's right." Kagome brought down a box and found a sheet of paper inside. She took the paper and read the words with a smile.

_Okay, so my daughter had to go and marry the bastard's son and have a kid. Now my granddaughter's marrying the grandson my best friend. Too bad for that little problem my friend has. Even though we killed the bastard who had gave this problem to my friend he still has it! At least it's not life threatening anymore. Although it was too bad Kaede couldn't help us much in the end._

"I wonder who wrote this Inuyasha, but he speaks about Kaede, could she know who my ancestor is?" Inuyasha shrugged and sat down.

"I don't know, maybe she does know the person. She knows a lot of people.If we ask her then she might be able to find out, shouldn't you have an ancestry scroll somewhere though?"

"Well I think that might make it too easy…"

"Wouldn't you_want_ it to be easy?"

"Well yeah, I suppose so."

"Judging by this letter…I'd say one of your ancestors doesn't like someone."

"Wow…you figured that out all by yourself?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and then winced as she felt another surge of pain go through her hand. "Damn…I need to get someone to check this hand out!"

"Did you say something about your hand Kagome?" Henry asked as he walked into the attic.

"Yes Grandpa, I hit my hand on the wall and now it's in a lot of pain."

"I see…maybe it's awakening," Henry whispered quietly.

"What did you say grandpa?"

"Nothing, get to work on your project!" Henry walked out of the attic and sighed. "It won't really matter though…" Henry held out his hand and stared at it with a frown. "Once it's there…it's always there, regardless of the turn of events. Fate deals a cruel hand and no matter what it will always be the same way." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked toward the attic door and raised his eyebrow, what was Kagome's grandfather talking about.

"Kagome, your grandfather is weird," Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I know that."

"Holy crap, look outside Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he rushed to the window. Kagome looked out the window and gasped. She thought she saw a large tornado in the distance.

"That's odd though, there is no storm!" Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the tornado began to move around and then vanish.

"That was probably one of the oddest things I have ever seen in my life."

"It's not odd for me; I don't think it surpassed seeing a man with dog ears."

"Hey!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, I have to be going Kagome; I'll see you when you're back in the Feudal Era!"

"Okay Inuyasha!" Kagome waved as Inuyasha left. She sighed as she looked to the ceiling. "Why is it always so hard to tell him how I feel about him? Kikyo's not even in the way anymore…"

"Maybe it's not to be," A voice said from behind. Kagome turned to see her mother standing in the attic doorway.

"Mom, there you are!" Kagome stood up with and had a confused look on her face when she saw her mother crying.

"I heard you had a sharp pain in your hand, your brother had the same thing earlier this morning…"

"How bad is it?"

"It's not life threatening…The cause of it has long since died though. I guess you can say he has a family heirloom."

"I don't understand that part…Well anyway; my teacher assigned a history project to me. I have to find out about my ancestors and I'm going to do it on the Feudal Era. I want to do that because I actually go there."

"Are you sure about that? What if you meet them and they don't like how you look for example. Then they may not get together!"

"Funny…That's what Inuyasha said…" Kagome's mom let out a small chuckle and crossed her arms.

"Great minds think alike then I suppose."

"Yeah sure…"

"You know Kagome; I can give you the names of two ancestors from the Feudal Era."

"You can?"

"Yeah, if I remember correctly five hundred years ago on my side of the family there was this powerful warrior who met a woman named Naomi and with her they had a daughter."

"Wow, that's amazing! You mean on of my ancestors was a powerful warrior! Was he handsome, cute, or what!"

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be asking what his appearances are. After all, he's your _ancestor_ it would be a problem."

"Do you remember his name?"

"It's funny, you'd think I would but I can't. I also know that from your father's direct line there was a person with a grandchild that married the granddaughter of someone named Ayume, she married a warrior as well."

"Awesome, I wouldn't mind meeting these people…"

"Again, I'm not sure if that would be of the greatest idea. Of course you do have a stubborn streak so you'll probably do it anyway," Kagome's mom chuckled softly as she walked away. Kagome shrugged and looked on a shelf, when she had been in the attic before there were two boxes, now there was only one. The one that was up there was labeled 'Kagome' and the other had been labeled with her brother's name. Kagome pulled the box from the shelf and opened it up.

"What's this? It looks like that thing Miroku wears, that's odd, maybe it's just a coincidence." Kagome found a note and smiled.

_"To my precious daughter, one day you may be afflicted by a very painful thing. It could cause trouble for your friends as they may reject you. Sad to say I will not be with you on the day this happens. This very moment I lay in the hospital, I am dying. As your mom should say, I was shot by a mugger. That's not important, what's important is this glove and the beads with it will help to soothe the pain you will experience for the first day when this affliction begins. Remember that the affliction is not life threatening, no that part of it was ended by your ancestors many years ago. The affliction never went away after that though. The day your younger brother gets the affliction will also be the day you shall receive it. I love you Kagome, have a pleasant life."_

Kagome smiled as she set the paper down and placed the cloth and beads around her hand. Almost immediately the pain she felt in her hand went away. Kagome held her hand up in the air and smiled. "It really is comfortable." Kagome rummaged through the attic and noticed a door that had been hidden behind several items. She sensed a barrier covering the door but ignored it as she placed the gloved hand on it and opened the door. She gasped when she saw what had been in the room. Three objects were in the center of a large and empty room, a claw sat on one side, a sword on the other and a staff in the middle.

"So familiar looking...Where have I seen that staff before?"

"Kagome?" A voice called out. She turned around and saw her grandfather standing at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Hello grandpa, how are you?"

"You're not supposed to be in this room, there's a reason it had a barrier around it.

"I'm sorry; curiosity got the better of me grandpa."

"Yeah, oh well. I noticed you found the glove. I have one similar to that." Henry held out his hand which revealed a glove on it.

"Yeah, well you're always fixing things so I figured you always wore those."

"It was a good cover."

"What are these objects grandpa?" Henry looked over to the items and sighed.

"Old family heirlooms. Definitely the better ones."

"The better ones?"

"A little advice for you Kagome, keep that glove on your hand at all times." Kagome raised her eyebrow as Henry turned and walked away. Kagome took out a camera and smiled.

"I think I'll take a picture of these items and show Inuyasha and the others, they will be so interested to see something so similar to their items and know that my ancestors were warriors!"

-----------------------------------

"Hey, why are you holding me here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to ask you something before you go," Henry said quietly. "Doesn't Kagome speak about a monk on your adventures, as well as a demon slayer?"

"Yeah, we have them on our team."

"They wouldn't be with the names of Miroku or Sango, would they?"

"Yeah, so what about them?"

"Well young man, does that mean you would recognize this?" Henry lifted his hand in the air and Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as he took off his glove. A familiar looking Kazana shot into the sky and Inuyasha took a step back.

"Oh crap…Does that mean what I think? Did Naraku curse someone _else_ with the kazana?" Henry raised his eyebrow and placed the glove back on his hand and let out a sigh. Was Inuyasha seriously this clueless?

"Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Naomi?"

"No…"

"Okay…I would have thought this was the rough friend that our ancestors had mentioned," Henry thought to himself. "Can I see your sword for a minute Inuyasha?"

"Sorry, I can't allow you to do that."

"I want to hold it, Inuyasha."

"Why? You can't see it fully transformed or anything."

"Kagome probably can't until her kazana awakens," Henry thought once more. "Let me hold your sword Inuyasha, untransformed."

"There's no way I can let you do that, you'll get hurt! Nobody other than me can hold the sword without getting hurt!"

"I would be willing to put that to test Inuyasha." Henry held out his hand with his palm upwards. He had a stern look on his face; Inuyasha sighed and pulled out his sword.

"Here, don't say I didn't warn you old man."

"Remember who it is that is older here." Henry took the sword in his hand and Inuyasha's eyes widened as nothing happened. "Transform tessaiga!" Inuyasha gasped quietly as his sword grew large and a smirk appeared on Henry's face.

"H-How…How did that happen!"

"It's like I thought Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Do you have an ill-tempered friend named Kouga?"

"M-Maybe…"

"I would believe you do." The sword went back to normal, Henry handed Inuyasha the sword and silently walked away.

"What the hell just happened here?" Inuyasha slowly went into the well and back to his own time.

* * *

Well I don't know how good that was, I don't have a beta for my Inuyasha fanfictions. Drop a review and let me know what you think! 


	2. The Ancestors

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

A/N: The first chapter and the second chapter are somewhat jumbled, they're not the best but it will make sense very soon! Probably in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 2 (The ancestors) 

"Sango, where are you!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I'm inside!" Sango called from inside a hut. Miroku walked in and smiled. "Did you need something?"

"I think Inuyasha should be returning at some point of time today."

"Yeah, so let's try to have some fun before he gets back, is that what you're saying?"

"Well if you're not bored or anything."

"Well, what did you want to do today?" Miroku smiled and walked over to Sango. He placed his head near her shoulder and sniffed. "What are you doing Miroku?"

"I just want to say how nice your hair smells."

"That would be incredibly sweet of you and I would be tempted to believe that if your hand was _off my butt!"_ Sango quickly spun around and slapped Miroku against the face.

"That hurts Sango…"

"Well if you weren't such a lecher!"

"It's the hand!"

"The only thing that hand has is a hole in it. You're the one that drives it to my butt!"

"Ah, you're not being very nice Sango." Miroku slouched and Sango gave him a smile.

"Lecher."

"I don't have anything to add…" Sango shrugged and gave Miroku a hug. "Sango, I'm getting very tired."

"Do you need to sleep?"

"Not physically tired…I'm tired of this dammed hand. This dammed curse that Naraku has placed on me. I'm tired of not knowing how much longer I have before the thing breaks and I'm sucked into it!"

"I understand…"

"I've already asked you for your hand in marriage after we defeat Naraku…"

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just thinking about that bastard…When is it that we will ever hope to defeat him."

"Soon Miroku, soon."

"That's what we said a long time ago," Miroku said with a sigh. "I just don't know anymore."

"Miroku, you must believe that we're going to defeat Naraku, if anything happens to you then I'm not going to be able to make it!"

"I realize that, but I also realize that I just don't have a lot of time left…"

"Then…Maybe if you're afraid you can leave a part of you with me if something _did_ go wrong…" Miroku raised his eyebrow and looked at Sango.

"What do you suggest Sango?"

"Well…I think we'll defeat Naraku but I've kind of…"

"What?" Sango blushed lightly and turned around. "Sango, are you feeling alright today?"

"Miroku, you love me right?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that? I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you!" Sango smiled and quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck. She caught him off guard by placing a kiss on his lips. Miroku soon brought his hands up around her waist and pulled her close.

"Miroku, I love you," Sango said as she brought her head away. She gazed into Miroku's strong eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you as well Sango."

"Miroku, I'm not sure how to ask this, but…I want to bear your child."

"I think we've established that you will be doing that once we defeat Naraku." Sango smiled softly and shook her head causing Miroku to raise his eyebrow.

"I mean…I want to try now."

"How long has this been going on inside of your head?"

"A while now…"

"Do you realize what your brother would say when he figures all this out? I'm_pretty sure_ he is out of mind control and wouldn't be happy with his sister being pregnant by a man who's destined for death."

"He would understand that I love you very much."

"Even still I don't think he'd be happy."

"I know, but I would be…" Miroku smiled and brought his lips against Sango's lips. Slowly Sango pulled Miroku down and lay on the mat that was on the floor.

"Is this what you honestly desire Sango?"

"Yes Miroku." Sango smiled and let out a moan as Miroku's hand caressed her body.

"Then if it is what you truly desire, then I will not stand in your way Sango. Allow me to put up a barrier first."

"Thank you Miroku."

------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Shippo asked with impatience. He was talking to himself and pacing around. "Where are Miroku and Sango? They've been gone for hours!" Shippo groaned loudly, "It doesn't help that there's a stupid barrier! I bet Miroku's cheating on Sango and she's probably taking a bath somewhere! Well I'm going to tell Sango if I find her!"

"Tell her what?" A voice asked. Shippo nearly jumped as he turned around.

"Miroku's put up a barrier Inuyasha! He's cheating on Sango!"

"No he wouldn't!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What barrier?" Inuyasha took a step forward and got shocked by what appeared to be a large barrier. "Oh…That barrier."

"Hey you two, what are you standing around for?" Inuyasha and Shippo turned to see Kagome.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Just a second Shippo, I have to go talk to Miroku really fast, this is so cool!"

"Uh…Kagome," Inuyasha stated but he was stopped when Kagome ran directly through the barrier and to look for Miroku and Sango. "Kagome come back! Miroku's doing something and he doesn't want us to know about it!"

------------------------------

"Miroku that was…That was great," Sango said quietly.

"You are the first woman I have ever made love to, and you will be the last and only woman." Miroku softly caressed Sango's face as he kissed her lips once more. Miroku stood and helped Sango up, the two then commenced to put their kimonos on.

"The bath was nice also. Did we have to take a bath?"

"We did if we didn't want Inuyasha knowing what we have done."

"So is the barrier down now?"

"It should be. I feel bad for our friends if they were stuck outside all this time."

"I hope someone like Kohaku wasn't wandering around."

"No, only _my_ family can pass through the barrier, so there's nothing to worry about."

"True, unless of course you had a descendant roaming around!" Sango joked. Miroku chuckled softly as he found Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Hello you two, how are you?"

"Sango, he was cheating on you!" Shippo exclaimed. Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Really, what do you have to stake your claim?"

"He had a barrier that wouldn't let us through and what other reason would he unless he was cheating on you!" Sango resisted the urge to smile or laugh as she quickly turned toward Miroku.

"Is this true Miroku!"

"Well Sango my dear, I _did_ have a barrier up."

"Sorry Miroku," Sango mouthed as she quickly slapped Miroku and knocked him to the ground.

"You deserved that you pervert," Shippo said.

"Yeah, pervert!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What the hell were you thinking, cheating on Sango like that?" Miroku rubbed his face and let out a groan that caused Sango to wince slightly. He had to make it seem realistic but he figured it was too realistic. Silently both wondered what it was about demons that made them seem so clueless at times.

"There you two are!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran up behind Miroku and Sango. Sango turned and raised her eyebrow.

"Kagome, why are you wearing Miroku's rosary?" Sango asked. Miroku stood up and raised his eyebrow as he looked toward Kagome's hand.

"Oh, no reason it just makes the injury in my hand feel better."

"What happened to it?"

"I hit my hand on a wall." Kagome noticed Miroku studying the rosary with an intense look. "Oh Miroku you'll never believe this! In my attic I found some family heirlooms that look like your staff!"

"Really now, is that so?" Miroku stated quietly.

"Yes, and I took pictures of them to show you!"

"Do you have them with you?"

'Yes, of course, I wanted to show them to you!"

"Let me see them." Kagome took the pictures from her pocket and handed them to Miroku. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the pictures. His head lifted and turned to look at Inuyasha who of course raised his eyebrow.

"Oh there is also this, it's really cool! It's a note from one of my ancestors from this time!" Kagome handed Miroku the note, he and Sango read it.

"I see…So what is your fascination with your ancestors Kagome?"

"It's a history project…My mom mentioned the names of two ancestors and my grandpa later told me where they were located! Well I think the history project is a bit boring though." Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"You think your ancestors are boring?"

"Well maybe, I mean it's great that they're warriors though!" Inuyasha quickly pulled Miroku to the side.

"I wanted to mention this to you, I found this strange. When in Kagome's time we saw this strange purplish tornado and then her grandpa showed me his Kazana!"

"Kagome's grandfather has a wind tunnel?"

"Yes."

"So I see…" Miroku and a stressed look on his face. "Is it life threatening?"

"No, but I think I heard her grandpa mention that in this time it might be…I don't know if Naraku cursed someone else with it or not."

"Of course not you imbecile. Sometimes I think I should suck you up with this wind tunnel sometimes."

"Go ahead and _try_ it!"

"Don't tempt me Inuyasha." Miroku started to take off his rosary when Kagome flashed. They raised their eyebrows and looked at Kagome. "Okay well that was odd…"

"Just a bit…"

"I want to go find Naomi first!" Kagome said with a smile. "She's supposedly located in Kaede's village! Ayame is located near Kouga's tribe somewhere though." Again Miroku raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off. He looked at the three photos and then at his staff.

"Miroku, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango asked as Inuyasha and Kagome walked off.

"What are you thinking Sango?" Miroku looked up at Kagome and placed his lips in a straight line and started talking sarcastically. "That you and I are perhaps _boring_?"

"Well I don't know that I would put it that way…"

"Look at these pictures Sango, this is actually _my_ staff!" Sango raised her eyebrow and looked at the picture.

"You're right, it is."

"Why would Kagome's grandfather have the wind tunnel, yet the note says Naraku was defeated? The note also said the Kazana didn't go away…It just ceased to be life threatening…"

"Kagome doesn't have the kazana though…"

"No but now she wears a rosary that is identical to mine…If that's the case then I have to believe she is our descendant Sango."

"Inuyasha seems pretty clueless…The sword in this picture looks identical to his."

"That and those claws belong to Kouga's weapon. Plus, isn't Ayame supposed to be Kouga's fiancé or something?"

"Yeah, that could be coincidence but that note looked like Inuyasha's handwriting. That and the only one that I can remember him calling a 'bastard' are his enemies or Kouga himself."

"Odd…I wonder if that means we're all somehow related to Kagome…"

"You mean even_Inuyasha_ could be!"

"As well as Kouga."

"Wow, there's a shock for sure."

"Yeah, and I just became really disgusted and I have this strange feeling that I want to protect Kagome from danger and keep her away from people like Inuyasha and Kouga…As well as lechers…"

"Hah! You just became fatherly!" Sango chuckled a bit and Miroku stared at her.

"Damn…There's a ruined day right there if I've ever seen one. I almost want to pummel Inuyasha knowing he's destined to break Kagome's heart but there's nothing he can do about it. Besides…That's probably to be expected when you're from the future. After all, one might normally be drawn to their own family or something."

"Yeah, I wonder if Kagome originally freed Inuyasha or whether she was actually involved in any way in the defeat of Naraku…This is all confusing for me."

"To think I can't pummel Inuyasha…or Kouga…They're part of her ancestry as well! Their grandkid marries our grandkid…"

"Yeah…I just remembered something!"

"What? And please don't say that I groped Kagome…" Sango frowned and started to nod as Miroku looked about ready to become sick.

"Are you okay sir?" A woman asked from behind. Miroku and Sango turned to see a lovely woman standing in front of them.

"Yeah we're fine."

"If I didn't know better I'd think this woman looked sort of like Kagome with shorter hair," Sango thought to herself.

"Hey you two, what's taking you so long!" Inuyasha called out as he ran up behind Miroku and Sango.

"Oh, Inuyasha, this is…" Miroku looked at the woman who merely smiled.

"I am Naomi."

"Oh, okay well then this is Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then at Inuyasha. He was starting to blush at the sight of the woman. "We'll leave you two to get acquainted with one another."

"Are you sure that was a wise idea Miroku?" Sango asked as she left.

"Fate will happen regardless. I would say that this was the way history wrote itself, I think we were the ones that introduced Inuyasha to Naomi. I would like to think that we should do this how time originally played out."

"I understand that…Yet Kagome will be hurt."

"I know, but she doesn't know that Inuyasha is even her ancestor in the first place."

"Hey, what are you two talking about hurting Kagome!" A voice exclaimed. Miroku and Sango sighed as they turned to see Kouga rushing toward them. "How dare you hurt Kagome!"

"Kagome is off limits to you Kouga!" Miroku shouted and then he quickly cupped his hand over his mouth. "What did I just say Sango?"

"You just said something that a father or a grandfather would say of their descendant. It's not abnormal," Sango said with an almost amused look.

"Who are you to tell me she is off limits?"

"Her ancestor, warning her other ancestor that he should stay away from his descendant. If you pursue her you will inevitably commit incest."

"Oh…crap…How does she become my descendant?"

"Should I explain the process of having a child to you?"

"No! Besides…I've done it with Ayame just recently…"

"What the hell? Then why the hell are you pursing Kagome!"

"I-I don't know…"

"Ayame is probably pregnant thanks to that so I suggest making her your bride."

"Fine…"

"Don't you care about Ayame?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Then go to her you insolent little moron!"

"Okay, you don't have to be so harsh…" Kouga turned and ran off as Miroku let out a large sigh.

"Should we go find Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly.

"It may be a good idea, she's probably looking for Naomi right now," Sango said with a chuckle.

"I do wonder if she has a journal or something that would describe how her ancestors, meaning we, defeated Naraku."

"That would just take the fun out of killing him!"

"Good point there Sango. We probably should alert Inuyasha that he's also her ancestor…"

"What was that?" A voice asked from behind.

* * *

There you go. Actually next chapter will make sense 


	3. Close Call

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

A/N: Because of the confusion in the first chapters I will update the first few at once, after that I will not be updating more than one a day.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Close Call)

Miroku and Sango turned to see Sesshomaru standing before them. "Could you repeat what you've just said? My brother is that wretch's ancestor?" Sango asked.

"One, don't call Kagome a wretch!" Sango exclaimed. "And secondly, yes he is. Get over it Sesshomaru!"

"What was that?" Sesshomaru glared at Sango only to receive a glare in return. Miroku sighed and put his staff in between the two.

"That also makes her related to you," Miroku said with a sly grin. "That of course, means that you're calling your great niece a wretch."

"Miroku, Sango!" Kagome shouted from behind. They turned to see Kagome running up to them.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked.

"I almost forgot I put my family's ancestry scroll in here. Of course I think it was written with each generation because the handwriting is different on the scroll and the older they get the harder they are to read."

"Our writing is probably ancient, and you were able to read what that one note said?" Miroku asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well Inuyasha was there so he could understand it and help me out," Kagome said with a smile. "Oh, I should let you get the scroll and see if you recognize any names on it!" Kagome set her backpack on the ground and pulled out the scroll. Miroku smiled as he took the scroll from her.

"You do know Kagome, that it's tradition that each generation writes their names on a family scroll when they reach adulthood," Miroku said as he slowly opened the scroll. "Meaning a father will write his name on the scroll then when his child is of age that child will write his name on the scroll. When a son gets married then his wife and her family must add _their_ names to the scroll, but only as far back as the grandfather."

"Oh, I understand."

"Kagome, do you remember seeing any other weapons besides one sword, a staff and a claw?" Sango asked quietly.

"No, my grandfather told me there were other weapons. However for the sake of protection they were hidden in separate places. There was another sword, some weird boomerang and a sickle of some sort." Miroku made a small 'Hmm' sound as he looked at the scroll and listened to Kagome. "By the way, why is Sesshomaru with you right now?" Kagome stood in front of Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru as they read up the ancestry scroll.

"There is no reason," Sesshomaru said quietly. Three sets of eyes widened as they easily read the five hundred year old writing. The direct line was from Miroku and Sango. Next to their names appeared Inuyasha and Naomi who had a daughter that married the son of Kouga and Ayame. A line denoting sibling relationships pointed from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. The granddaughter of Inuyasha married the grandson of Miroku and Sango thus tying Inuyasha and Kouga's relations into the Higurashi family tree. Kohaku was marked as a sibling on the scroll and next to him was Rin. Under them showed the names of the people that would be the cousins of Miroku and Sango's children. All of their names appeared at the very top of the page, meaning the scroll started with them. Dates appeared beside all of the names, as was the duty of the people to write their birth dates and another relative should write the date they passed. Miroku slowly closed the scroll and looked to Kagome.

"Kagome, would you happen to have a journal at all, perhaps one that describes your ancestor's journeys?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I have a blue journal that has writing similar to the names at the top!" Kagome set her backpack down and began searching her backpack.

"What is the use of that?" Sango asked quietly.

"I keep a journal right now for one thing," Miroku said quietly. "I record every day's event with detail." Sango gasped quietly as she thought of Miroku writing down every slap or hit she gave to him. "Don't worry; I actually _enjoy_ the slaps…Of course, if she has this journal then that means we can follow everything as history says."

"I'm up for doing it spontaneously."

"Think about it Sango, Kagome's done a lot for us, so some history, or future, has probably changed and of course she wouldn't notice. They may be subtle changes, like her other brother being taller for example. What if something were to happen where she were to accidently distract someone like Inuyasha by tripping on a rock for example…If he was to be distracted and Naraku killed him, the poof, she's gone!"

"Good point; I see what you're saying but…"

"Wouldn't it be hard for you to follow a book in every little detail?" Sesshomaru finished for Sango.

"Good point actually. However if there are any major details then we should follow them." The group watched as Kagome pulled out the blue journal, Miroku smiled as he took the journal from her hands.

"So why did you need that?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms. Miroku shrugged as he opened the journal and read through it. He closed it and handed it back to Kagome.

"I don't need it…" Kagome nodded as she put the journal in the backpack. "Sango…It's true, the kazana stays after Naraku's defeat…Only it doesn't wind up sucking the user in anymore…"

"Wouldn't it disappear though?" Sango asked.

"It disappeared from me, yes, but our first son has it…"

"That's the only thing you wanted to find out?"

"Well it occurred to me that it could be hazardous to read through something I wrote in the future. Plus whatever we do now would only influence what appears on those pages. I noticed on one page it had read that we found out Kagome was our descendant…"

"Did you say something about descendant, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Wow…this girl_still_ doesn't get it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's talking to some woman right now Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran over to Kagome. "I think he's hitting on her!"

"What!" Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Damn it Shippo!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome ran off and Sesshomaru looked over.

"I'll get her," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. Sesshomaru ran off to grab Kagome as Miroku and Sango swiftly picked up Shippo.

"Ouch, why are you doing this Miroku! Unhand me you adulterous lecher!" Miroku's eyes narrowed as he shook Shippo some.

"Okay, first of all, you are a _child_ and you don't know what happened. I was with _Sango_! Secondly, if you don't shut your mouth you can make Kagome vanish!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shippo," Sango said sweetly. "We have just come to the realization that we are Kagome's ancestors. Not only that, but so is Inuyasha."

"What?" Shippo's eyes widened.

"That's right Shippo," Miroku said through clenched teeth. "The woman that Inuyasha is talking to right now is the very woman that is Kagome's_ancestor, _Naomi is her ancestor. That also means that if Kagome interferes with Inuyasha and Naomi then she could vanish from this world."

"Wouldn't she appear in her world?"

"No Shippo, her world is the _future_ world. If she vanishes then she's gone for good. I _don't_ think you want that over your head Shippo."

"No, I wouldn't want to do that!"

"We've had a couple close calls; Kouga for one is also her ancestor."

"How is that?"

"Kouga's kid marries Inuyasha's kid, then their grandkid marries our grandkid."

"Oh…"

"From what I've read, and I did read a few pages in the journal really quickly…Inuyasha and Naomi are supposed to have conceived the kid when introduced by Sango and myself. Meaning, do _not interfere_ with those two on this day! They conceive the kid and I don't think they get married until after she is found to be pregnant."

"Yikes, so that means Inuyasha's walking off with Naomi…"

"You're starting to understand this I see…If Kagome stops Inuyasha. It will never happen. Naomi will think Kagome is Inuyasha's mate and Kagome will probably make a convincing argument out of it as well. Therefore, Naomi will leave and forget Inuyasha and Inuyasha will forget Naomi. The baby will never be born. Kagome disappears."

"Yikes! I thought fate always happened though. If they're meant to be together…"

"It doesn't always work that way Shippo. Everything needs to be precise and at the right moment of time. If anything hinders it then things can slowly go wrong. I wondered and worried about the possibility of the future changing whenever Kagome was upset over Kikyo and what would happen when she interacted. When Kikyo died and it wasn't by Kagome's hand nor was Kagome in any way responsible for it, I figured that everything would be fine since it went the proper way. I didn't realize the seriousness of the situation until just now though when I figured we were her ancestors! After her death when Kagome saved Kikyo's life, was that supposed to happen? Is Kikyo supposed to be alive right now as she is? Or was there another priestess somewhere that would have saved Kikyo's life? I don't know and it's too late to worry about that now."

"I-I didn't know!"

"We know that Shippo, we're not mad at you," Sango said quietly. "However you must think things through before you rush in and speak. It was embarrassing to have you telling Inuyasha that Miroku was cheating on me."

"Oh…"

"You are not to tell Inuyasha any of this either. We don't need him knowing."

"Okay, you have my word!"

"Good," Miroku said calmly.

"I'm glad Sesshomaru realizes the importance of keeping the future sacred," Sango said.

"Well Sesshomaru does have brains of course…Oh crap…"

"What is it Miroku?"

"Even if Sesshomaru catches her, she can still say the word 'sit' and Inuyasha's out. Crap!"

"Maybe we should go after her as well?"

"It would probably be a good idea…As much as I don't want to hurt her by telling her that Inuyasha is off limits to her, she probably should know…"

"She might think you're just saying that so you can be a lecher…"

"Yeah, I didn't think of that. So she'll probably not want to believe us."

"As sick as it sounds now, she is in love with Inuyasha…Inuyasha knows that he can't have feelings for her and Naomi will be the one to cure him of those feelings. Love also tends to cloud one's better judgment which means Kagome will have a hard time believing us."

"Especially if one of us has a damn reputation as a lecher…"

"That's your fault Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed. Miroku still stared off into space but shook Shippo more violently.

"Now is _hardly_ the time Shippo," Miroku said through clenched teeth. "Okay Sango, we'll have to do the brainstorming later, let's go!" Miroku set Shippo on the ground as he and Sango ran off.

------------------------------

Inuyasha walked with Naomi and stared at the ground, "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Naomi asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm just wondering how you can be so…kind to a half demon…"

"I don't like when people make fun of half demons…They're people too, I always thought like that."

"Thanks Naomi, you know, you're a nice girl…"

"Thanks. Is anything else bothering you?"

"Not really." Inuyasha looked at Naomi and blushed. He was trying to swallow his feelings that he had for Kagome, he knew he couldn't have those feelings anymore. When he looked at Naomi he felt something strong, something powerful. He didn't know what it was but it was stronger than he'd ever felt for Kagome or even Kikyo. Perhaps this was unbridled love, maybe the subconscious fact that Kagome was from the future played a role in keeping him from feeling so strongly for her and now his fears had been confirmed. Knowing that Kikyo was clay and had no soul in the first place had kept him from acting on his feelings for her as well.

"Well, as much as you've told me about yourself, I should tell you about me. I'm actually studying under Lady Kaede as a priestess; I've always enjoyed running around the bone eaters well also." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, maybe he had been freed from the tree earlier than he should have been. He wondered if Naomi was supposed to have been the one to free him from the sacred tree. Perhaps Naomi should have been the one to accompany the group on their journey to defeat Naraku.

"How often did you go around that well?"

"Many times, in fact I remember studying on this incantation a long time ago…If I remember correctly, that was you on the tree back then, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you ever get off of the tree? I was working on an incantation to free you, Lady Kaede stated that her sister Kikyo was the one who put you up and she had once told me that I would be the only priestess that could free you from there." Naomi blushed lightly, "Don't tell anybody but…I sort of developed a crush on you then…"

"Y-You did?"

"Yes. I hope that wasn't too…uh…embarrassing or anything, I don't usually admit things like that!"

"No it's fine; I think you look nice by the way."

"Thank you Inuyasha. You seem a lot nicer than Kaede said you would probably be."

"Well I wasn't all that nice back when I got off of the tree…To be honest; a descendant of mine came from the well and freed me from there…"

"Oh, that sounds great, I wonder if Kaede had anything to do with that!"

"I don't really know if she did or not."

"Oh, I just remembered that I was letting something cool down, I was cooking and I took a walk when I finished. Come on you _have _to try my food, you'll love it!" Naomi took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him toward her hut. When the two arrived at the hut they found Kaede there as well.

"Naomi I see you've returned," Kaede said as she turned around and gasped. "Along with Inuyasha…"

"Yes, this monk and demon slayer introduced us!" Naomi said quickly. "Did you watch over my food?"

"Yes I did. Inuyasha, I'm sure you will enjoy Naomi's cooking!"

"Thanks Kaede…" Kaede noticed Inuyasha's face turning red. Naomi quickly ran to another room where her food was.

"So Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?"

"She…I can't hold any feelings for her."

"Why is this?"

"She's my descendant…As well as Kouga, Miroku and Sango."

"I see."

"I think I'm falling for Naomi though, and I'm not one to usually admit that!"

"The girl's been falling for you since the day she laid eyes on you attached to that tree."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes. I think you two will make a nice couple." Inuyasha's face then turned deep crimson.

"She seems really nice."

"Treat her nicely Inuyasha. I think you'll be interested in knowing that she is Kikyo's cousin."

"How is that possible?" Kaede raised her eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo _did_ have a sibling you know. What did you think I did, remain unmarried all my life?"

"You mean that she's your…daughter?"

"Yes, you've just admitted to falling in love with the girl to her mother. In times like these where arranged marriages are only natural it is calming to know that she may be falling for you as well."

"W-What are you saying?" Kaede picked up a cup of tea and sipped it.

"I'm getting older, she's growing older…She needs a husband Inuyasha, She seems so much like Kagome and Kikyo that it's only normal for you to fall for her. I also feel that she would make a great pair for you Inuyasha, once you've defeated Naraku that is."

"Mom, the food is cool enough to eat!" Naomi said as she walked into the room. Kaede turned to Naomi and smiled.

"That's great, bring it out and let Inuyasha try some of it Naomi!" Kaede said with a smile as she stood up. Naomi smiled as she brought the food over to Inuyasha and set it in front of him. Inuyasha blinked and sat for a second before he tasted it.

"This is great Naomi!" Inuyasha said with a smile as Kaede left the room. Naomi blushed as Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Inuyasha…"

----------------------------------

Kagome ran toward the hut where she had seen Inuyasha and Naomi walk in, "Inuyasha you better not be doing anything with that woman!" Kagome had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She stopped and looked into the window where she saw Kaede in one room. She raised her eyebrow and ran to another window and saw Inuyasha and Naomi. She gasped at what she saw next, Inuyasha and Naomi were bringing their heads together in a kiss. "Inuyasha, S-" A hand was quickly cupped over her mouth and she felt herself being pulled away.

"Stupid girl, learn some manners and mind your own business," A voice said as she was roughly pushed onto the ground. Kagome looked up and growled when she saw Sesshomaru standing above her. "Learn your place."

"I won't let you get in my way Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, "I won't let you stop me from getting to Inuyasha!" She got up and started to run when she felt a hand grab at the back of her shirt. She looked back with wide eyes to see Miroku and Sango; they had sorrowful looks on their faces.

"Kagome, you must not interfere with the process," Miroku said calmly. "Right now it is best that you leave Inuyasha alone."

"He's in there with another woman!"

"I realize that Kagome…"

"For one thing it is normally _you_ that would be in there!" Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"You must realize that you are from the future and whatever you do can influence the future. Do _not_ interfere with whatever Inuyasha is doing in there. If you do there is a potential vanishing of somebody you know that can happen…" In the back of Miroku's mind he knew he read enough to realize that this was the only opportunity for Inuyasha to have done anything with Naomi until his wind tunnel disappeared. That meant he could by no means allow Kagome to halt Inuyasha. Miroku looked over to see Kaede step out of the hut with a frown on her face.

"Kaede, what were you doing in there?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Kaede, have you done anything with Inuyasha's prayer beads?" Kaede nodded and brought her hands out from behind her to reveal the necklace in her hand.

"What…but why?" Kagome had tears streaming down her face. Miroku and Sango let out a sigh as they led Kagome to another hut.

* * *

Okay that's the third chapter, drop a review! 


	4. Confusion Kagome Vanishes

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

* * *

Chapter 4 (Confusion, Kagome Vanished) 

"We will need to explain this to you Kagome," Miroku said with his arms crossed. "Although I am not sure how, but you cannot love Inuyasha."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "If it's because of the fact that I'm from the future, I can change that easily!"

"That's not it at all, and no you cannot."

"What are you talking about? Of course I can! I can live here!"

"No, that would screw things up."

"Even though I detest my brother, I do not detest him enough to allow him to put our name to shame," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh give it a rest Sesshomaru! Just because you don't like humans doesn't mean you have to keep your brother from being happy!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He wouldn't be happy with you now," Miroku said softly. "Neither would Kouga."

"Oh, and just why is that?"

"Kagome, do you know that pain in your hand? It should be opening by now shouldn't it?"

"What?"

"The kazana…It should be opening. Inuyasha told me that your grandfather had a kazana and your brother should be that tornado you saw earlier. Sango and I are your ancestors Kagome…Your _boring_ ancestors." Miroku raised his eyebrow and Sango chuckled softly.

"Miroku, I think you can get away from the boring statement for a while," Sango said quietly.

"That's great, I'm sorry for calling you boring but I don't have time for this!" Kagome exclaimed. "I have to stop Inuyasha!"

"If you walk out that door you will never return," Miroku said softly.

"You may be my ancestor but you are _not_ my father!" Kagome shouted as she stood up.

"That's not what I meant. If you walk out that door you will never be born."

"Are you threatening to not marry Sango if I stop Inuyasha?" Miroku was slowly growing impatient with Kagome.

"No damn it! I'm saying that Inuyasha and Naomi are your blasted ancestors as well! Their kid marries Kouga's kid and the result of that marries our grandchild!" Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to Miroku. She sat down with a smirk.

"You're lying Miroku…You're a lecher so you probably don't want me to get involved with Inuyasha."

"I was afraid of this…Why would I lie to you and about that with Sango sitting right next to me. We should show you the ancestry scroll."

"For all I know you could lie about that too, you know I can't read that handwriting."

"I thought of this as well…Sesshomaru if you will read the names on this scroll. I trust Sesshomaru doesn't really care and wouldn't bother to lie." Miroku tossed the scroll to Sesshomaru and smirked as Sesshomaru unrolled the scroll.

"Higurashi family ancestry…The very top, Miroku and Sango Higurashi, they are the beginning ancestors," Sesshomaru stated as his eyes shifted on the ancestry lines. "Sango's brother is Kohaku Takashi married to Rin Takashi and produced three children. Miroku and Sango produced one son who wed and produced another son. That child wed the granddaughter of Kouga and Ayame Misawa as well as Inuyasha and Naomi Kubo."

"A little history lesson for you," Miroku stated, "Inuyasha and Naomi Kubo were wed after the defeat of Naraku, as stated in that blue journal you have which belongs to me." Miroku pulled out an identical but not as worn looking blue journal from his Kimono. "Naomi was said to have been pregnant by Inuyasha before Naraku died, Kaede confirmed it. There is only one chance until Naraku is beaten for Inuyasha and Naomi to conceive a child and that time is today. So I'll say it again, if you walk out that door to stop Inuyasha, we will not hinder you but you shall never be born. Neither will your father or your grandfather or anyone before him."

"How do I know you didn't get Sesshomaru to read all that anyway?" Miroku sighed and looked at Sango.

"Love really does cloud one's better judgment…"

"What was that?" Miroku looked over at Kagome.

"Think about it, would Sesshomaru really care to bother with all of that? Personally I think he wouldn't give a damn if you honestly walked outside and stopped Inuyasha right now."

"Personally I'd be interested in seeing what happens if she tried to stop him," Sesshomaru said with a slight chuckle. "He'd probably go crazy."

"I don't know, I thought that…" Kagome sniffed and looked to the ground. "I guess he knows this as well?"

"He does, and so does Kouga. Kouga came by and we told him about it," Miroku said quietly. "I don't like to have to hurt you like that but there's really nothing you can do right now. You need to let the past work things out in the appropriate manner."

"What do I do when Naraku is defeated?"

"You don't _have_ to fall in love with someone from this time you know," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Isn't there a boy that likes you back in your time?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, his name is Hojo, but I love…"

"It's forbidden Kagome," Miroku said. "You cannot love your ancestor; you cannot do anything with your ancestor. These photos show weapons and out of them the staff is mine. As I thought this sword is Inuyasha's tessaiga and that claw is the weapon belonging to Kouga."

"I see…So do you want me to leave and never come back?"

"I did not say that Kagome, we want you around at least until we defeat Naraku. I hope that we are not being too harsh on you or anything, it's just that I don't want to see you do something that could potentially threaten you in the future." Kagome let out a half hearted smile and sighed.

"I guess that means Inuyasha and Kouga are the brave warriors…" Miroku narrowed his eyes and stared at Kagome.

"Yes, and you were the one that said your ancestry project was boring therefore stating that we are boring…_Sango and I are not boring!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to offend you," Kagome said quickly.

"That's fine, Miroku will get over it," Sango said with a smile.

"If anyone is boring it's that dumb demon that follows Sesshomaru around," Miroku grumbled. Everybody except Sesshomaru laughed at the statement and walked out of the hut to see Inuyasha and Naomi walking around. Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome with the same look on her face that she always had whenever Inuyasha had been around Kikyo.

"Sit Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha had heard and was surprised when nothing happened. Kaede then placed the beads around Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru had taken Miroku's journal out of Kagome's backpack and read it.

"If you wanted to do things appropriately, I think it would have been nice to know that Kagome just showed up minutes before Naomi," Sesshomaru said quietly. Miroku raised his eyebrow and looked over to Sesshomaru. "It appears that Naomi is supposed to have been the one following everyone around."

"So…What does that mean? That Kagome took Naomi's place?" Sango asked.

"Yes. She apparently acts like Kagome does and she's supposed to be the one with…" Sesshomaru looked up and saw Kagome's glossy eyes. "…Clouded eyes whenever Inuyasha's with another woman, namely Kikyo. It appears that the incantation is supposed to belong to Naomi…"

"So our descendant has been living Naomi's life?" Miroku asked.

"Only difference in this journal is that it appears Naraku was defeated a lot sooner than this. Perhaps it's because Naomi didn't travel back and forth several times between times."

"Oh, does that mean Naraku's stronger then?"

"No, Kagome being here didn't make that difference. Naraku is the same level of strength now as he would have been before." Sesshomaru read more lines and the journal and flipped pages. "Kikyo would have been saved by a 'hesitant' Naomi when she would have died the second time thanks to Naraku. The only difference is that Naomi's jewel should have shattered." Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Sesshomaru looked up to see a single shard of the jewel hanging around Naomi's neck.

"That around her neck is the Sacred Jewel," Kaede said. "It vanished from her neck the night Kagome arrived. From what I heard about the Jewel supposedly coming out of Kagome, I assumed that the jewel really just appeared in front of Kagome and shattered."

"I see…So why does Naomi have a shared of the jewel? Has she collected any pieces," Sango said quietly.

"That single shard was found in a nearby demon and I gave it to her," Kaede said.

"Will the 'sit' incantation work for Kagome any longer?" Miroku asked.

"It was designed for Kagome's likeness," Kaede said quietly. "Naomi is her ancestor and by what it sounds like, she is the one that Kagome resembles the strongest. It should work for both Naomi and Kagome."

"I see…" Miroku looked up to see Kagome still staring at Inuyasha as he talked to Naomi. "We can't let her do anything to separate Inuyasha and Naomi. As jealous as Kagome gets, if she sits Inuyasha then Naomi might get jealous and want nothing to do with Inuyasha in return."

"That shouldn't be allowed to happen," Sesshomaru said quietly as he read the journal.

"What now?"

"It says in here that in the future Inuyasha will have saved his son's life in an immediate danger that no one else could help him with. If he and Naomi are separated then that will never happen, yet the danger probably will."

"Crap…So Kagome's interference could be that hazardous."

"I can see why you thought this journal wasn't accurate to how things were originally done as well."

"Why is that?"

"Your journal and this worn one are both similar to the extent that it mentions the exact same adventures with a priestess. The only difference is hard to catch unless you're looking but the only difference is that the priestess's name is Naomi instead of Kagome."

"I see…Sesshomaru; I'm going to let you keep track of the information in that journal. Don't let anything slip up."

"Who says I'm going to be sticking around?"

"I do, I want to defeat Naraku as quickly as possible. I can only wonder if Inuyasha would have ever met Naomi…Wait of course he would have he did and Kagome wasn't involved in that…" Sesshomaru scoffed but then shuddered when he read a passage.

"Okay, I guess I am…"

"Why what happened?"

"It says in your journal that a girl from the future will come and seek out her ancestors and when something happens to her I, along with Kohaku join you..."

"See, I told you that I was the one saying you had to stick around!"

"Lady Kaede!" Inuyasha said quickly. Kaede turned to Inuyasha and Naomi and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Uh…well…Naomi and I were talking." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and blushed as Naomi smiled. "I want to make Naomi my permanent mate, but I wish to wait for Naraku do be defeated before it happens." Kagome gasped and Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Let's make sure Kagome doesn't say anything at all," Miroku said quickly. "Kagome, come over here for a second."

"What?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Miroku and Sango with tears in her eyes. "I know, it's not like I didn't here every word you and Sesshomaru were saying. So you can honestly say that I'm only in the way."

"You are not in the way Kagome," Sango said softly.

"Of course you're not," Miroku stated.

"What are you saying? While Inuyasha and Naomi were talking I heard everything you said. I've literally taken Naomi's place! I wasn't supposed to be here from the beginning."

"It's not as though you weren't supposed to be here. I think you being here has a reason." Kagome groaned as she took off her bow and arrows and tossed them on the ground.

"These weren't even supposed to be given to me, they belong to Naomi."

"I know it doesn't look good right now Kagome, but think of all the good things that have happened."

"Sesshomaru reads from your journal and states that the events that have happened with Naomi are identical to the events we had with me."

"You know, if it were me I would love to live the life of one of my ancestors," Sango said softly as she hugged Kagome. "You've done that, a lot of people would be happy to live the life of a great ancestor. You were given that opportunity and that should be a _great_ feeling Kagome."

"I know. I'm glad that I have but I've stolen Naomi's memories from her…"

"No you haven't," Naomi said as she walked over to Kagome. Kagome stiffed as she turned around.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, we all did," Kaede said quietly. "By the way the wedding has been arranged for after Naraku's defeat. My daughter Naomi and I are amazed by what we see and remember whenever you leave here. I knew you but she has never known you so I remember you. However whenever you leave here, Naomi starts talking about Inuyasha and the memories she has of him…I think everyone gets these memories, is that right Miroku?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back to Kaede and nodded.

"It's true, our memories with Kagome are rarely replaced but when we sleep at night we have seen Naomi in place either with or as Kagome. I have never understood the dreams until now," Miroku said quietly.

"So when I leave…What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"It means the ancestor has the memories she's supposed to have," Kaede said. "You've merely saved her from having to deal with the danger. Although she worries constantly about him and wants him to be safe."

"When around Inuyasha I can remember the adventures as though I have lived them," Naomi said quietly. "I am hurt whenever Inuyasha's with Kikyo and I'm worried when Inuyasha's life is in danger."

"So, when you were falling for Inuyasha, Naomi was as well," Sango said quietly. "Also I can often remember when you're not here that I was best friends with Naomi as well as you Kagome."

"So you haven't exactly ruined the main time stream," Miroku stated calmly. "You've merely lived as your ancestor; I think I would love to experience and live the memories of my ancestors."

"What about now? Whose memory am I living?"

"You are living your own memory now as is Naomi and everyone else."

"What happens if I leave for good? Do I just forget all of this?"

"No, you shouldn't.

"What about you all, will you forget?"

"How can we, you won't be forgotten," Sango said.

"Are you sure? I mean when I leave for good then your memory of me meshes with your memories of Naomi…"

"Right now our memories are separate because both of you are in the same place that's true," Miroku said with a sigh. "Of course when you leave we will remember you as our descendant who had visited us. We will never forget you."

"Okay…I guess that's good then…So when I leave I guess Naomi won't remember meeting Inuyasha through you but she'll remember having Inuyasha freed from the tree. It'll probably be the same regarding the memory being _her_ jewel being the one that shattered. Meaning I have the shards instead of her right now…"

"Yeah, that's probably going to be the case."

"If it's any consolation, I hate Kikyo as much as you do Kagome," Naomi said. "Even if she _is_ my cousin she's trying to take Inuyasha away from me and I cannot accept that at all. I don't know much currently other than certain memories. I don't think any of us have complete memories right now. Merely because we'd still be in the process of remembering…" Naomi looked at Kagome and smiled. "Even Naraku and Kikyo are probably confused by the appearance of two girls."

"Yeah, you're right…I bet they all are confused," Kagome said with a smile. "You know, you're nicer than I thought you would have been." Naomi raised her eyebrow.

"You literally have my personality, if you didn't like me then I would think you wouldn't like yourself."

"Okay good point. Naomi you should take that bow and those arrows." Kagome pointed to the bow and arrows on the ground. "This as well." Kagome took off her jewel and placed it around Naomi's neck.

"No, those belong to you, I have my own."

"I don't think I'm supposed to have them. So I'm telling you that you should take them, please."

"I guess…" Naomi picked up the bow and attached the quiver holding the arrows to her back. "I think you should continue your pursuit on Naraku though."

"No, it's your pursuit. I want you to actually live your own memories."

"I have, in a way…You still deserve it."

"No, it will be harder for me to continue as you. I would only fall for Inuyasha even harder and everyone would just be too confused. I seriously think I'm going to forget all the memories though when I leave. I'm starting to get these memories where I only came to search out my ancestors…" Kagome looked down to see Myoga jumping from the ground onto Inuyasha.

"Ah Kagome…Naomi…I'm sort of confused, I know Naomi yet I've never met Naomi," Myoga said quietly. "Anyway that's not why I'm here!"

"Why, what's happening?"

"Naraku has abducted Ayame from the wolf demon tribe!"

"Myoga, you beat me here!" A voice exclaimed. The group looked over as Kohaku ran over to the group. "Lady Kikyo has stated that Naraku's figured out about Kagome's time trip."

"What? How is that possible Kohaku?" Miroku asked.

"It seems that Kagome's visited Naraku in pursuit of her ancestors and she mentioned Ayame's name."

"I've never even been to see Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed. "Unless a different memory is taking place…"

"Either way, what is his reasoning?" Miroku asked.

"I think he intends to do away with Kagome by destroying the life of one of her ancestors." The group turned to see Kouga running up.

"Crap, there's two Naomi's!" Kouga exclaimed. "Whatever that's not important! How are you doing Naomi?"

"Stay away you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Whatever. That descendant of yours has unwittingly told Naraku about us! Now, what's with this string of crazy memories that I have? It's like there's two Naomi's."

"Well Kouga, as you see here, Kagome is our descendant," Miroku said. "She's…come to visit her ancestors." Miroku shook his head. "No that's not right; she's been living Naomi's life. That's actually odd, it seems…I can remember both Kagome _and_ Naomi traveling with us…Doing the same thing…"

"It is hard to think straight like this," Sesshomaru said finally speaking up. "I'm thinking that it's because both Naomi and Kagome are here. The real memories are flowing alongside the memories with Kagome along with another memory…The memory of where we meet our descendant which is a completely different memory than what has actually transpired this day."

"Yeah," Sango said with a nod. "I seem to remember it being Kagome that ran up to us instead of Naomi. Only Naomi was next to Inuyasha and those two left while we talked to Kagome. She said that she had been wandering around for a few days and saw…A strange looking man that sounds like Naraku."

"If this is happening to us then it must be happening to Naraku as well," Miroku said. "Which means that he must have put two and two together and realized that the memory of him meeting Kagome either happened or didn't happen…Either way he knows that Ayame is one of her ancestors and Kagome happens to be one of his enemies like Naomi and therefore he can get rid of Kagome this way."

"Uh guys," Kagome said quietly. "I think I'm fading away…"

"What!"

"If Ayame is in danger then I'm probably going to fade away and disappear until she's safe…"

"Good point."

"Guys…I…" Kagome never finished her sentence. The group stared as Kagome vanished from view.

* * *

Ah, well hopefully you enjoyed that one 


	5. Doubt

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger! Seriously, read the manga, Miroku's at the limit!

* * *

Chapter 5 (Doubting)

"It's become clear!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's been Naomi this entire time! Kagome is out descendant who was visiting and seeking her ancestors out! So what does Naraku want with Ayame?" Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows; with the looks on everyone else's faces they seem to have forgotten Kagome's prior adventures. Both Miroku and Sango could remember Kagome; they had two separate memories of her whereas the others could only remember their adventures with Naomi and a new, different memory of the descendant Kagome.

"That's odd…I can remember going on adventures with both Naomi and Kagome as two separate rivers of memory," Miroku stated as he crossed his arms. "As well as a completely off memory of a different Kagome, one that was never here until recently…Why does it appear different for Inuyasha and the others?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to act the same as well I guess. So we don't confuse them, but we need to save Ayame and save Kagome," Sango said. "Kagome's just disappeared and our descendants won't be safe unless Ayame is alive!" Kouga ran to Naomi and clasped her hands together.

"Naomi, if I don't get Ayame back then I will take you as my woman," Kouga said.

"Hey you scrawny wolf, do you want to fight! She's mine now you moron!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Shut up mangy mutt, what about Kikyo! You hurt her every time you're with Kikyo!"

"So, I don't care about Kikyo anymore!" Inuyasha pulled out his tessaiga and growled.

"Inuyasha, sit," Naomi said.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed as he slammed into the ground.

"We shouldn't fight right now Inuyasha…" Naomi's eyes were clouded over.

"Why did Kouga have to bring up Kikyo?" Sango asked tiredly.

"Yeah, that's stupid!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran up. Shippo looked up at the jewel on Naomi's neck. "Naomi don't let Kikyo get to you, we have to find the rest of the jewel and save Ayame as well as defeat Naraku!"

"I know that Shippo," Naomi said quietly. Naomi looked at Kaede and sighed, "We will return once we save Ayame. Stay safe mom."

"Good luck Naomi, Inuyasha when you defeat Naraku we will have a little chat about what shall happen with you and Naomi," Kaede said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said quickly. "Don't worry, I meant what I said!"

"Ok…Well let's go then," Naomi stated. "We should save our descendants. I can't stand the thought that Ayame is in danger and therefore my descendants are in danger as well! Even though it's really from Miroku and Sango's direct line. At least that's what our descendant said."

"I'm not sure I'm too comfortable with our child marrying _Kouga's_ child," Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Things must happen as they should be," Miroku said quietly. "So don't complain about it until it becomes present."

"Sesshomaru where are you going," Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru turned around.

"You can save your descendant on your own," Sesshomaru said.

"She's yours as well!"

"You do not need me to come with you; there is no reason for me to go after Naraku. It is not of my concern."

"Like hell it's not!"

"Remember this Inuyasha; I will kill you one day." Sesshomaru walked away from the group without another word.

"Damn that Sesshomaru…"

"Kohaku, will you stay with us?" Sango asked.

"I only have one thing to say," Kohaku said grimly. "Miroku, you had better treat my sister appropriately because if you do not, I will personally kill you."

"Okay, don't worry, nothing will happen to Sango. You have my word on that Kohaku."

"Nothing better happen, I trust you because I happen to know now that that girl was your descendant. Right now I have to get back to Kikyo; I can not remove myself from her presence for a long amount of time. I must make sure this jewel shard doesn't become corrupted and I feel she will be able to do something for it." Kohaku ran off and Sango let out a forlorn sigh.

"One day Sango, I promise that we will get Kohaku back to you," Miroku said quietly.

"Come on you two, we need to go defeat Naraku," Inuyasha said. "Of course, I'm not comfortable with the wolf joining us."

"Fine then mutt," Kouga said with a scowl. "I'll find Ayame on my own without your help!" Kouga ran off and Naomi glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we could have used his help!" Naomi exclaimed.

"So what, we're better off without Kouga!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground once more.

"Damn it…"

"Why can't you just cooperate for once Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango sighed as Naomi and Inuyasha argued with each other.

"I'm surprised those two actually love each other sometimes," Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah that's true, but all lovers have a quarrel at some point of time," Sango stated. Miroku nodded and brought his hand to Sango's rear. "Why do you touch my butt?"

"I'm telling you, it's the hand!"

"Yeah right!" Sango quickly slapped Miroku and stormed off. Naomi quickly rushed after Sango.

"Sango are you alright?" Naomi asked.

"I'm fine Naomi, it's just tiring to deal with Miroku all the time like that. Seriously, does he _have _to be so perverted?"

"Sango, do you like Miroku?"

"What kind of question is that!"

"Well with the way you two act with each other…"

"I don't know Naomi, I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, you know, I think I'm falling for Inuyasha."

"You've been with him all this time and you're just now seeing it?"

"Well okay so maybe I've fallen for him a long time ago. I don't think someone can really help who they fall in love with. If you ask me, I think you've started to fall for Miroku."

"Of course I haven't!" Sango looked away and blushed. Of course she loved him otherwise she wouldn't have asked Miroku to let her bear his child. To her honest thought she wondered if Miroku really just wanted an heir. Would he actually stay with her after they killed Naraku? Sure Kagome showed them a scroll where the two of them had a son. It didn't necessarily mean that she was with Miroku, he may have only wanted a son and didn't care about the woman he was with.

"Are you alright Sango?"

"Yes Naomi, I'm just fine."

"You know, it's weird…"

"What?"

"When Kagome vanished I felt this painful surge go through me. It felt like I remembered several events that I never participated in…Only I know I participated in them all…It was one very weird experience."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to tell you about that."

"So, what exactly is it you're worried about Sango? I can tell something is bothering you, is it Miroku?"

"Well…I feel like…I don't know, there isn't anything wrong!"

"Sango, he loves you. I can tell from his actions."

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes, unlike Inuyasha of course, I'm not sure whether he cares for me or for Kikyo!"

"If you ask me it's kind of hard to love someone who is pretty much clay."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, he was in love with Kikyo before and well…She's here and all."

"Naomi, I don't think you have anything to worry about. At least it's not Miroku, the perverted man who asks literally every woman to bear his child. Plus, how can you say you don't know if Inuyasha cares for you? Didn't you and Inuyasha just make love or something?"

"Well…yeah we did and mom wants us to get married."

"Trust me; I believe Inuyasha genuinely cares for you Naomi."

"Well then trust me, I believe Miroku cares about you and no one else Sango."

"Sango, Naomi?" A voice asked from behind. Sango and Naomi turned to see Miroku standing before them.

"I'm going to go now," Naomi said as she walked away.

"M-Miroku…"

"Sango…"

"Did you…you didn't hear…" Sango started to run off but Miroku caught her and held his hands on her arms.

"What will it take Sango? How many times have I proved my feelings for you and only you? How many times will I have to prove them? I am not in control of the women who desire to flock about Sango, but I'm in control of myself. I have made a conscious effort to flirt with no other women, so what will it take?"

"I…I don't know."

"Sango, I love you and _only_ you. There is never going to be another and when we defeat Naraku it's going to be you and me together with our child. So tell me that you love me back Sango, I know you do and I know you can say it. Tell me you don't doubt my feelings for you. Or better yet say you doubt my feelings to my face and tell me that you don't love me."

"I-I can't do that…I don't doubt your feelings Miroku…"

"Then tell me why Sango it is you question my integrity and motives?"

"Well I…" Sango blushed as she looked into Miroku's fierce but soft eyes. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, was he hurt? Was he angry or was he sad.

"Sango, I don't know what you want to do…I will not hold you back any longer." Miroku removed his hands from Sango's arms and she let out a small gasp. She took a deep breath as Miroku slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as Miroku turned his head slightly back toward her. "I will let you do as you wish Sango. If you feel that I am unworthy of your love or your trust then so be it. Just remember that no matter what happens…" Miroku lifted his head skyward and sighed. "I shall always love you Sango. There will never be another one, I love you Sango." Sango shook as she watched Miroku slowly start to walk away. She was too shocked for words and she could not move.

"W-what have I done?" Sango asked herself. Sango shook herself awake before running off toward where Miroku had left. She found Naomi and Inuyasha talking amongst themselves. "Inuyasha, Naomi, where did Miroku go?"

"I don't know," Naomi said quietly. Inuyasha looked over and shrugged.

"He said he was going to go somewhere for a bit and so he left. He'll probably be back soon," Inuyasha said. Sango looked down to see Kirara nudging her leg.

"Do you know where Miroku went?" Kirara answered by transforming into the huge cat and motioning for Sango to get on her back.

"Are you leaving as well?" Inuyasha asked. "I think we should come with you!"

"No, this is for me and Miroku to fix ourselves." Sango nudged Kirara and took to the skies with a tear escaping from her eye. "I'm not sure where Miroku went but I hope you can sniff him out Kirara!"

Kirara flew to a secluded looking area where Sango got off. "Why would Miroku be here? The only thing nearby is a village…Oh well it's my best bet to find Miroku and tell him how I feel." Sango walked around and sighed. "How stupid could I be? I hurt Miroku by doubting him."

"You doubted the feelings of your lover?" A voice asked. Sango quickly turned around to see Kikyo and Kohaku standing behind her.

"Uh, well…"

"Sister, is this true?" Kohaku asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Has that monk done anything to harm you?"

"No…It's more like I'm the one that hurt him. He loves me and because of his past I actually thought to doubt him…" Sango looked like she was about to break down and cry on the spot but she held her stance.

"I see." Kohaku took a deep breath as Kikyo shook her head subtly.

"One should never doubt true love," Kikyo said calmly. "I suppose you are now looking for this monk?"

"Yeah, I think he left to think about things and so I need to find him and talk to him."

"Do you doubt your feelings for him?"

"No! I love Miroku with all of my heart! I even want to bear his child. I had thought for a very brief second that he only wanted me to give him an heir and I made the mistake of saying it out loud. Miroku was behind me and he heard it…"

"A mistake is a mistake," Kohaku said quietly. "He should be able to understand that."

"I know but…"

"What?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"He asked me if I could honestly tell him that I didn't doubt his love for me…I hesitated for a second and then he left…"

"Okay and now?"

"I want him back…I can't stand to be away from him nor would I be able to lose him!"

"Then you know his feeling for you," Kohaku said. "Even I know his true feelings for you. I have talked to him; he cares only for your deepest desire. He will leave if you tell him to and he will stay by your side for all eternity."

"I know that and I have made a big mistake Kohaku. I've probably made the biggest mistake of my life!"

"No," Kikyo said with a stern look. "The biggest mistake of your life would be staying here and not going to find Miroku right now."

"Thank you, goodbye!" Sango turned and ran off. "I have to find Miroku…" Sango couldn't bear to be away from Miroku, she needed him and as far as she knew, he needed her.

"What do you think Kohaku?" Kikyo asked as she turned around.

"My sister and Miroku, they deserve each other. Truly they are a match that is made in heaven."

"Miroku, where are you!" Sango exclaimed as she ran through the trees. "Maybe he's in the village…" Sango walked into the village and looked around, it was a small village so if he was here then it wouldn't be too hard to find him. "Great, with all the stuff that's been happening lately…I just need a break…" Sango continued walking and stopped when she felt someone's hand placed on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and frowned when she saw the man was not Miroku.

* * *

Drop a review and let me know what you think. It may be a little while before I update since I have a lot on my plate, working on another story, waiting for my beta to finish with one... Let me just tell you that _now_ this story will get interesting 


	6. Two men, one fool

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

* * *

Chapter 6 (Two men, one fool)

"Takeda Kuranosuke?" Sango asked with wide eyes. Standing before her was the very Prince who had proposed to her so long ago. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my village," Takeda said with a smile. "I was about to ask what it was that you were doing here. You seem to be very tired."

"I-I am tired actually."

"Then come with me Lady Sango, You need some rest and please join me for lunch."

"Well, I'm not really sure…"

"I insist!" Sango looked at Takeda and sighed. Who was she to refuse another person's hospitality, she would have to find Miroku soon though so she couldn't stay very long.

"Very well, but I don't have a very long opportunity to stay here."

"That is fine as well." Takeda placed his hand on Sango's back and led her to his castle. Sango wanted to tell him to stop touching her but she didn't want to be rude to the man.

"Your village here seems to be kept nicely."

"Yes, I try to keep it clean. After all tidiness is something that people speak very highly of."

"I am sure many people enjoy coming here then."

"We do get a lot of tourists from other places that come here." Sango nodded as they approached Takeda's castle.

"That looks like a large castle, you always did seem to go for the extravagant things."

"Not really, that's more my family's purchase than it is mine." They walked into the castle unaware of the two eyes that were watching them. From a secluded patch of grass on a hill that overlooked most of the village sat Miroku, he had been meditating.

"So Sango has found Takeda I assume," Miroku said with a sigh as he slowly stood up. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in an attempt to shake off his thoughts. He saw in his mind two different memories in his mind. Kagome and Naomi saying the same exact words to him.

_"Look at it this way Miroku, one party is an unfaithful monk whose future is uncertain. Every time he sees a woman he asks her to bear his child and the other party is a young landowner, a good looking millionaire who has abundant earth, a palace, is of pure feelings, and will never be unfaithful!"_

Miroku groaned, he knew Kagome…or Naomi had been only trying to help by getting him to confess his feelings for Sango. Only it did the exact opposite of helping him. "If she's found Takeda again, then perhaps…Maybe the girls are correct." Miroku slowly walked over to a tree and pulled an apple off of it. He stared at the apple to try and get his mind on other things. He looked over to see Hachi walk over to him.

"Master Miroku I was thinking about something!" Hachi said quickly.

"What about Hachi?"

"There are two jewels now? The one that Kikyo had was not destroyed and it mysteriously appeared around Naomi's neck right?"

"That's right." Miroku crossed his arms and started thinking. "No…Why does nobody remember? Naomi wasn't here with us all this time and we've been searching for the sacred jewel shard when that jewel should never have been here and Naomi should have been with us. Had she been with us it would have been her jewel that broke rather than Kagome's jewel…Yet she has it with her because she never came with us, Kagome did. Why can I remember two separate memories though, one that I'm sure happened and another that was supposed to have happened but did not. Everybody else remembers the memory that was supposed to have happened, perhaps it's because Kagome vanished."

"Master Miroku, are you alright?" Miroku looked up and over at Hachi.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you for your concern."

"Should we leave now and return to Sango?" Miroku sighed as he looked down to the village. He saw Sango outside the castle, she was looking around for something and appeared to be calling someone. He turned hopeful until he saw Kirara run up to Sango and follow her back inside the castle. He wondered if maybe he should just leave Sango with Takeda, she would be happy. Of course it would mean Kagome would never be born, even if Naomi helped the others to destroy Naraku like she was supposed to have done.

"Would it make any difference if she was never born?" Miroku asked himself. "Every word, all the events are completely identical. Eventually we will remember the _real_ memory and remember Kagome as a descendant who came to visit us. A descendant of course which never shall come if Ayame isn't saved and Takeda takes Sango as his bride. Either way Sango will have been great friends with Naomi rather than Kagome…"

"Master Miroku?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Hachi I seem to be caught up in my thoughts." Miroku looked back to the village and sighed, "Farewell Sango…" Miroku saw Kirara quickly bound out of the castle as Hachi transformed. "Let's go Hachi." Miroku got onto Hachi's back as he saw Kirara start sniffing the air. "Try not to be entirely noticeable if you can."

"Yes Master." Hachi slowly slid forward and took to the air.

----------------------------------

Sango and Takeda sat down at a table as Kirara played outside. "So is that your cat out there?" Takeda asked as he looked out the window.

"Yes, she's my constant companion and I should probably bring her inside," Sango said quickly. Sango stood up and walked outside, Kirara had left the area. "Kirara, come here!" Sango shouted. She watched as Kirara ran up to her, "Thank you." Sango bent down to pet Kirara. She turned to go back inside with Kirara.

"She seems live a very playful cat," Takeda said with a smile. Kirara sniffed the air and began to growl softly. "Also very territorial." Takeda reached his hand over to Kirara only to have the cat jump back with her ears back while baring her fangs

"Kirara, settle down," Sango reprimanded.

"Oh its okay, I notice that most animals tend to be a bit hesitant around me at first."

"Yeah, but I've never known Kirara to act like that before." Sango sat down as Kirara ran into another room. "It's usually only around demons like Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Yes, he's this very powerful demon that we've been chasing after and we need to find him and destroy him."

"I think you can, you seem like a very strong and capable person."

"Thank you Takeda."

"Tell me, have you considered my prior proposal?"

"Too be honest…I'm not really sure I'm even ready to be married just yet."

"Are you sure about that."

"Well...Maybe I am but I have to defeat Naraku first."

"No you don't, you can stay here with me."

"I'm sorry Takeda." Sango stood up and gasped when Takeda grabbed her arm.

"He doesn't matter."

"Naraku, if he's not defeated…"

"I don't mean Naraku."

"What?"

"The monk, he is unfaithful to you isn't he? I will never be unfaithful toward you. I will always be beside you and isn't that the important thing?"

"Well I guess…Yet I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Miroku and only him."

"You said you doubted his feelings for you though."

"W-what? How did you know that?" Sango's eyes widened as she saw Takeda begin to sprout fangs. "Kirara get help!"

---------------------

Miroku looked back at the village as he flew in the air. He saw Kirara sniffing once more and then staring in his direction, her eyes piercing him. "Hachi…Can you go any faster than leisurely?"

"Yes, is there anything you need?"

"I don't want to have to do this, I'm sorry Kirara but Sango will be happier with him…" Miroku saw Kirara transform into the giant cat as she kept her eyes on Miroku. "Hachi, go faster _now."_ Hachi quickly sped up as Kirara took to the skies. Miroku was nearly thrown off of Hachi when he sped up so he grabbed Hachi's side and groaned. "You haven't gone this fast in a while…"

"Well, you sound like its important…"

"Yes…" Miroku looked down sadly as he recovered his balance. "I suppose it is important." Miroku raised his eyebrow as he looked back, Kirara was going fast and slowly catching up with Hachi. "So this is the fastest you can go?"

"Yes."

"Damn, Kirara has you beat then." Miroku's face turned stern as he shouted toward Kirara. "Go back to Sango! She'll be happier with Takeda! Kagome, I mean Naomi was right she will be happier with someone who will be more faithful!" Kirara growled menacingly and started to speed up, Miroku raised his eyebrow as he noticed the look of determination in Kirara's eyes. He of course failed to notice the cloth in Kirara's mouth.

"That's the reason you're leaving?" Hachi asked. "It makes no since at all Master, if you don't mind my input."

"Hachi, she will be happier."

"No she won't, everyone knows that. She loves you."

"That's what I thought too…"

"Master, for your own good I'm going to have to go down."

"What, you will_not_ land!"

"I'm sorry Master Miroku, but I can't let you leave Sango behind. Besides something seems wrong doesn't it?" Miroku growled lightly as Hachi landed on the ground.

"Hachi, you're going to regret this…" Hachi transformed to normal as Miroku got off and began to walk away. Hachi watched as Kirara landed and dropped the cloth on the ground. She ran to Miroku and bit down on his kimono sleeve. Miroku stopped and looked at Kirara with a slightly angry face.

"I think she's trying to tell you something."

"Hachi, silence! Kirara, go back to Sango!" Miroku snapped. Kirara let a low growl as Miroku tore his kimono from Kirara's mouth. "She deserves better than some pathetic, unfaithful, death marked monk like me! So you can turn around and let Sango live a happy and peaceful life!" Miroku did not desire to take that tone with Kirara and Hachi but he figured it was the only way. Miroku quickly rushed off, Hachi watched as Kirara grabbed the cloth and leapt onto Miroku. "Ah, damn it Kirara!"

"Kirara, get off of him," A voice said. Kirara immediately obeyed and Miroku slowly stood up and found himself facing Kikyo and Kohaku.

"Hello, how are you…"

"Monk, why do you run from this animal?" Kikyo asked.

"She wants me to go back to Sango, but Sango will be happy with the other man."

"What other man?" Kohaku asked as he raised his eyebrow. Kohaku walked over and took the robe in Kirara's mouth from her and looked at it. Miroku let out a small gasp when he saw the robe, it was torn and covered with blood.

"That's the man's robe, Takeda."

"Takeda, was that this person's name?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes. Takeda Kuranosuke. He's wealthy, good looking, faithful…An all around better person than I am. Sango does not deserve someone like me."

"That's a lie for one thing," Kohaku said. "If you choose to leave her though then yes, she doesn't deserve you."

"Takeda Kuranosuke is dead, monk," Kikyo said quietly.

"What was that you said?" Miroku asked with his eyebrow twitching.

"They're right Master Miroku!" Hachi said quickly. "I may not be such a good nose but I can tell old blood when I see or smell it!"

"Did you just say_old_ _blood?"_

"Yes, Kuranosuke's been dead for at least a month," Kikyo stated simply. "He was murdered by a demon." Miroku's mouth fell ajar as he quickly processed the thoughts.

"Crap! Damn it! Sango!" Miroku quickly jumped onto Kirara's back. "As fast as you can fly Kirara, go now damn it!" Kirara quickly took to the skies and left Kohaku, Kikyo and Hachi behind.

"He does love her, that much is obvious," Kikyo said quietly. "His judgment was merely clouded by jealousy and the words that Sango had spoken."

"I agree, but Lady Kikyo I have a question."

"What is that Kohaku?"

"Do you still love Inuyasha?" Kikyo turned around to walk away.

"Inuyasha loves Naomi as does she loves him. I am not one to interfere any longer between the two."

"I understand."

As Miroku and Kirara neared the village he noticed that it looked entirely different than it had been before. "A dreary looking place," Miroku stated grimly. "How did I miss that?" Buildings were leveled to the ground and trees burnt. In the center of it all stood a castle completely wrapped in webs. "Damn it, a spider demon nest! Hold on Sango, I'm coming!"

------------------------

Sango opened her eyes and tried to move her arms. She noticed that webbing was holding her in place, "Damn it…" Sango looked to the ground and let a tear escape her eyes. "Miroku, I'm sorry…I don't doubt you…I wasn't thinking right…Where are you Miroku?"

"You shouldn't worry about such trivial matters my dear," A voice said. Sango looked up to see a spider demon walk in the room.

"I should have known you weren't Takeda."

"No, your pathetic good will deceived you into thinking that I was Takeda, I'm sorry to say that I killed him about a month ago. I need to take someone as my bride and you my dear are perfect."

"Well I don't intend to let you take me as a bride!" The demon chuckled and put his hand to Sango's face.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter my dear. In fact that monk will not even be able to help you, seeing as how you've shattered his heart." Sango closed her eyes tightly and tried to keep the tears from falling. It was her fault that this had happened, if she hadn't doubted Miroku from the start then he would be with her right now and she wouldn't be in this situation. "Do you want to know where he is? I can tell you were your lover is."

"Get your damn, slimy hands off my woman!" A voice shouted. Sango's eyes shot open as a sutra hit the demon in the back. The demon quickly turned around and Sango stared past the demon and saw Miroku and Kirara standing in the doorway. Sango had been holding her breath so she took a quick sigh of relief.

"The monk?" The demon stated with a scowl.

"Yeah, I'm right here!" Miroku shouted as he leapt toward the demon and hit it with his staff. "If you ever think of touching her with your disgusting hands again…Oh I'm sorry, you won't _get that chance!"_ Miroku slammed his fist into the demon and cut it with his staff. Miroku quickly placed his hand onto his right arm, "Kazana!" Miroku released his cloth and the demon screamed as he was sucked into the fierce wind of Miroku. Miroku held the fierce look on his face and turned around to slice the webbing from Sango's arms. She fell forward and Miroku caught her in his right arm as he sat on the ground with Sango in his lap. Kirara walked over and calmly licked Sango's face to keep her awake. "Sango are you alright, I'm here…"

"Miroku…" Sango looked up at Miroku's face and formed a smile. There he was, her rescuer, holding her in his arms. The very man she had been searching for.

"Kirara came and found me Sango, I think she could smell my presence in the village."

"I should thank her…Does that mean you saw me with…" Miroku nodded as he ran his hand through Sango's hair.

"Takeda has been killed Sango."

"I know, the demon told me he was the one that killed him…"

"Honestly I would rather not talk about the man. I came because of you Sango, only you."

"I know…I'm sorry Miroku." It was then that Sango let the tears flow as she grabbed onto Miroku's kimono and sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean the words I said Miroku…I don't doubt you, I love you, I'm sorry that I ever said those words and I'm sorry that I hesitated. I was only shocked when I found out you heard me…I didn't want you to leave and I don't ever want you to leave."

"I know, I only left because I needed to think things through. Sango, you should know this now, I could never ask for a better woman than you. I will never ask another woman to bear my child and when the day comes that Naraku is defeated…" Miroku then let Sango lean back as he placed his hand on her stomach, "When you bear my child and we are wed is the day you know I will never leave you. I love you Sango, I will always love you, and I can't leave the woman that I love. The only woman I have ever loved and the only woman I ever will love."

"That means a lot to me Miroku…" Miroku smiled as he placed his hand on the small of Sango's back and pulled her body closer to his.

"That and I shall never let you go." Miroku brought his lips down toward Sango and embraced her lips. Sango felt a wave of fiery passion explode throughout her body, she knew his words were true. She knew that his words were only for her ears and he would never betray her. She felt good knowing that she was always going to be safe in his strong arms. When the kiss ended, Miroku brought his head up and gazed into Sango's eyes. He lifted his hand and brushed a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled softly causing Sango to nearly melt in his arms.

"How could I have ever thought you would leave me Miroku?"

"I'm not sure, you should know this though. I have given myself to you as you have done for me. I have saved myself for the woman that I wanted to give myself to and I vowed that when I found her then I would make sure to always stand by her side no matter what. There are two types of fools in this scenario Sango. I will tell you that I would be a fool to give myself to the woman that I love and then leave her behind." Miroku once more ran his hand through Sango's soft hair, he thought he saw her lips begin to tremble. At that Miroku brought his hand under her chin and moved his finger across Sango's soft lips. "Then there is the man who would be a fool to let a beautiful woman like you slip through his fingers. I almost became that fool had it not been for Kirara who apparently had a clearer mind than I did in the situation at hand."

"Thank you Miroku…" It was then that she once more felt Miroku's lips grace her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed Miroku back with added pressure.

* * *

A/N: There's numero 6! Drop a review and let me know what you think! 


	7. Kaede Explains

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

* * *

Chapter 7 (Kaede Explains)

The next day Miroku slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Sango lying on his chest. "I guess we fell asleep in each other's arms…How cliché is that?" Sango let out a tiny groan as she opened her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Sango asked. She looked up into Miroku's eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Sango, I think we grew tired from exhaustion last night and fell asleep in each others arms." Miroku moved his hand downward and Sango cringed slightly as his hand caressed her butt. She quickly jumped up and blushed.

"You really know how to ruin a mood monk!" Miroku chuckled as he slowly stood up.

"I'm saying, it's the hand!"

"Yeah I'm sure it's the hand…"

"Yeah, it just can't get enough you!" Miroku draped his arm around Sango's waist and tilted her back as he kissed her lips. He smiled as he brought her up, "And neither can I."

"Miroku…" Sango rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I can't help myself Sango!"

"You really can be a charmer," Sango said as she smiled sweetly and looked to Miroku.

"Well I'm making sure I never have to worry about another 'Takeda' taking you from me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It never ceases to amaze me Sango. What Kagome had told me that day when she compared me to Kuranosuke. I agreed with her and it never ceases to amaze me that you could choose an unfaithful, lecherous monk that's marked for death over a wealthy, handsome prince that was not marked for death." Sango hugged Miroku and pressed her finger to Miroku's lips.

"Kagome didn't need to tell you that stuff even if she was only trying to help, strange way of helping though. If you notice one thing, the man that was marked for death is the one that survived. No way would I have gone with Takeda over you either Miroku. I just had a feeling that you would come around one day."

"Yeah…You know, it's confusing, why are we the only ones that remember Kagome?"

"I was wondering that myself…" Sango crossed her arms and looked around at the web filled castle. "Can you see two identical memory streams in your mind?"

"Yes, the only difference is one has Kagome and the other one has Naomi. The one with Naomi is of course the one that was supposed to happen, I can feel that and it's stronger than the stream with Kagome. I'm not sure why it's like that for us, we can remember Kagome rather than the others."

"Maybe it's because of Inuyasha's feelings? I would almost think he could remember but was not admitting it…Only it seemed like Kouga and Kohaku didn't remember Kagome at all…"

"I believe Kikyo probably didn't either…" Miroku and Sango walked out of the building and looked around at the desolate village. The happy and well kept village it had been before was gone, a mere illusion, a trick played on their minds. It was probably a trick that was played on every passing villager. Miroku let out a small smirk, even though he never would have done it there was a tiny part of him that was glad Takeda was dead and he got to beat up the demon that took Takeda's appearance. Miroku knew that he would not have purposely chosen to harm the real Takeda and it was wrong for him to be happy the slightest bit about the man's death. What man though wouldn't be happy in the tiniest bit when the competition for their woman's affections was gone.

"What are you thinking about now Miroku? You have a smirk on your face…"

"Nothing at all Sango."

"Okay, do you think we should ask Kaede if she can remember Kagome?"

"Maybe, but I doubt that would be the case."

"Let's go do that." Kirara transformed so Miroku and Sango got on her back and flew toward Kaede's village. They landed in front of Kaede's hut and walked in to find Kaede sipping her tea.

"Hello Miroku, hello Sango, can I help you?" Kaede asked. Miroku and Sango walked over and sat down across from Kaede.

"We need to ask you a question…Something just doesn't seem right," Miroku stated.

"What could be wrong? Is it about Naomi, or your descendant that visited us?"

"Both, we can remember more than just Kagome visiting…"

"I know you can." Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows and eyed Kaede as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked quietly.

"It's an incantation that I gave when I saw Inuyasha and Naomi together. Just prior to when you and Sesshomaru caught Kagome watching Inuyasha and Naomi together."

"You remember all that as well?"

"Yes, I made sure to remember it. Although one day we will all completely forget Kagome ever living as Naomi. We will remember the true memory and Kagome will appear in our memories as your descendent that came from the future to seek her ancestors. Meaning what just happened with her vanishing actually was going to happen. Also fate always plays a key role, which is why you all met Naomi, because fate spoke that she should have been with you this entire time."

"The real memory, the memory of Kagome coming from the future…Does that mean Naraku was in this village yesterday?"

"No, but had Naomi been with you the entire time then yes he would have been here when Kagome would have arrived from the future. She would not have known Naraku and would have asked if he knew her ancestor Ayame. Kohaku and Myoga would probably have been nearby."

"Okay, so when Kagome and Naomi met…Or at least when we all met Naomi the memories meshed together or something?" Miroku asked quietly.

"They became tangled, that's why it became confusing. I had been working on the particular incantation for some time, it would help Inuyasha. When Inuyasha came in with Naomi my thoughts that fate would bring them together like they were supposed to have been were confirmed. You see, whenever Kagome left as you know we received memories of your journey telling us that Kagome was taking Naomi's place. I knew Inuyasha would remember Naomi and instantly be in love with her because of fate and time. That meant since Kagome had been in Naomi's place he had fallen for both girls and to give up Kagome would be hard for him. I didn't want to make him forget her until I heard that Kagome was his descendant so I worked on an incantation that when Kagome left one day and Naomi joined you…When that day came, which was sooner than I expected, Inuyasha and Naomi would lose the memory of Kagome being with them and the memory that was supposed to be there would be there. It would help Inuyasha to cope quickly. I made it work for everybody but I had seen the descendant memory so I knew when you saved her she would return. I felt you two might want to say goodbye to her and so I left you two out of the spell…"

"Inuyasha would want to say goodbye also."

"Yes, and he will be saying goodbye to the Kagome he knows as a descendant not the Kagome that took Naomi's place. Not the Kagome that caused him to fall in love with both Naomi and Kagome. Kagome will also be affected by this memory incantation. When you save Ayame and she returns she will remember all of you as her friends. When she returns home she will remember you only as a descendant who accidently fell into the bone eaters well and muttered something to Naraku about her ancestor."

"I see…So that means even Naraku won't remember Kagome but Naomi. However what purpose or care would he have for Ayame being Kagome's ancestor. Or is it that he didn't really care and he merely abducted Ayame for some odd reason…"

"It's safe to assume that Ayame probably showed up somewhere and therefore he abducted her and probably chose to torture her. Maybe he wants to get back at Kouga for something, I do not know the answer to that."

"Well I'm guessing the incantation didn't work on the user either…The user being you of course."

"Precisely Miroku."

"So if we follow the real memory," Sango said quietly as she placed her hand under her chin. "Then everything that happened yesterday is somehow twisted?"

"Think about it for a minute." Miroku and Sango nodded as they followed the real memory in their minds. They remembered visiting Kaede's village with Naomi after a fierce battle. Then they remembered Inuyasha and Naomi talking to Shippo and trying to get into a barrier that Miroku set up as he and Sango made love. Both Miroku and Sango blushed at that memory. They followed to talking to Shippo about his accusation of Miroku cheating on Sango while Inuyasha and Naomi walked off. Sesshomaru appeared looking for his brother when they saw Kagome walking up asking for someone named Ayame or Naomi. Miroku told her that Naomi was familiar to him and Ayame was someone that Kouga knew. They remember reading Miroku's old worn journal and reading the ancestry scroll. They told Kagome that Inuyasha and Naomi was somewhere together and the girl became excited and rushed off. Sesshomaru knew full well what Inuyasha and Naomi were doing and the group didn't need Kagome seeing it so Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango followed after Kagome. They remembered taking Kagome somewhere to talk about her ancestors as Inuyasha and Naomi finished what they were doing. Then they left and started talking to Naomi with Inuyasha, it was then that Kagome vanished and Kohaku came by. Kouga came soon afterwards.

"So, that's how yesterday will be remembered I guess," Sango said quietly.

"Kagome, a girl we never knew as anyone other than our descendant," Miroku said sadly. "Lady Kaede, you gave that incantation to everyone so they wouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing Kagome? Yet you left us with that? Even still when she leaves we'll forget her anyway…"

"Was the incantation even necessary?" Sango asked quietly.

"Not entirely, it would have happened that way anyway."

"It still doesn't make since, when she disappeared Inuyasha said something that made it sound like he knew her the entire time…"

"Then maybe the incantation hasn't taken full effect yet…"

"What?"

"It was designed to cause the memory of Kagome to fade, when she's gone everyone will completely forget and they will only have the one true memory stream. Meaning when Kagome leaves this time for good that is when people will have the true memory…Kagome's essence is gone but she is still part of this world as she has not left through the bone eaters well. So that means everyone probably remembers her as you two."

"So that could mean Inuyasha's just trying to cope," Sango said with wide eyes. "What about the others though!"

"The ones that didn't know her or actually feel anything for her will have completely forgotten her by now."

"That explains Hachi," Miroku said.

"Naraku probably remembers her because he hated her. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were indifferent toward her and probably didn't care. They probably have forgotten her ."

"She won't ever be _forgotten_," Sango said. "She will always be remembered even if it is as a mere descendant searching for her ancestors for some school project."

"Heh, yeah searching for her boring ancestors," Miroku said with a chuckle. Sango sighed and looked at Miroku with a smile. "Though Naomi seems to have forgotten her…"

"Naomi never had the memories of Kagome that you all had, she didn't feel any emotion at all for her other than the fact that Kagome was an acquaintance or descendant," Kaede said.

"I see…So maybe that's good if Inuyasha remembers her, I only wonder if it's entirely painful for him though."

"I think he's probably going to try and cope," Sango said. She knew he would be in love with Naomi as well and she would probably help him to cope with the loss.

"What about Kouga?" Miroku asked.

"His true love is Ayame, he would have forgotten Kagome by now," Kaede said. "Therefore the only false memories are probably remembered by you two and Inuyasha." Kaede looked out the window and sighed, "Even Shippo will probably have forgotten. I suggest you not mention Kagome to Inuyasha and let him slowly cope with the fact that he will inevitably have to forget her."

"We understand Lady Kaede. Inuyasha knows he can't love Kagome, so he will have to cope with saying goodbye to her. The only reason for the incantation not taking full effect but has taken some effect is merely because Kagome's essence still remains."

"I want to know this though, I thought the jewel was cremated with Lady Kikyo," Sango stated. Kaede shook her head and sighed.

"No, unfortunately it was not able to be cremated and so it was given to me where I made it lay dormant for many years. One day I gave it to Naomi when she became of age to carry it. Apparently as the real memory states when she got close to Inuyasha with the jewel it caused him to awaken. As you know Naomi looked like her aunt and Kagome also looks remarkably like Naomi so therefore Inuyasha thought she was Kikyo at first. It was not long afterwards that Naomi's jewel would shatter. The jewel of course awakened Mistress Centipede and therefore they fought and destroyed that demon as Inuyasha and Kagome had. When battling the band of seven Naomi grew very afraid when she saw herself as Kagome laying beside you two…Dead from the poison."

"There's one thing confusing though," Miroku said quietly. "When Mistress Centipede bit Kagome, what they told us is that the Jewel fell from Kagome."

"That is what happened," Kaede said briskly. "Though it didn't really fall from Kagome…Rather, Naomi had been nearby at the time. When Mistress Centipede showed up Naomi became fearful, she ran and tripped over something causing the jewel to fall and merge with the jewel that came from Kagome. As the two jewels were the same, the one that was inside of Kagome _was_ the Sacred Jewel and therefore it merged with the one that Naomi had. No one but Naomi noticed that happen, she quickly returned to me and spoke of what happened."

"I see…"

"We should return to Inuyasha and Naomi," Sango said as she and Miroku stood up. "Thank you for clearing some things up Lady Kaede."

"I was glad to be of assistance," Kaede said as Miroku and Sango walked away. Miroku and Sango looked over to see Sesshomaru arriving with Kohaku.

"What is Kohaku doing with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"He has decided to follow me," Sesshomaru stated simply. "Moryomaru has died."

"Moryomaru is dead?"

"Yes, it happened yesterday. Moryomaru and Naraku clashed, the victor of the fight was Naraku."

"Kikyo was caught up in the battle as well," Kohaku said quietly. "She passed on in the arms of Inuyasha and Naomi." Sango let out a quick gasp and looked at Miroku.

"That means they were there as well! What happened to them?" Sango asked as she looked back at Kohaku.

"Naraku has taken them captive."

* * *

Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger. hope you enjoyed the chapter! Drop a review and let me know what you think!

IF you're not sure who Moryomaru is, he is in the manga after the anime series cut off.


	8. Sesshomaru Joins

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

A/N: I forgot to mention in earlier chapters where Kohaku was with Kikyo, now he's with Sesshomaru. The majority of this story takes place in the manga but it's not completely accurate with the Manga. As for this chapter, Moryomaru dies in the manga against Naraku and you'll see Kikyo dies in the manga chapter 464. Sometime during this Kohaku meets up with Sesshomaru, they meet up with Sesshomaru's mother in chapter 466/467. You will see an enemy that appears in manga chapter 472. Certain manga aspects will be very different though, such as the evil side of the sacred jewel will _never_ come. Later in the chapter the action scenes and all will take place very similar to how Rumiko wrote in the Manga only instead of Inuyasha and Kagome versus Kaou it is Miroku and Sango in a similar situation.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Sesshomaru joins)

"Naraku's taken Inuyasha and Naomi!" Sango exclaimed.

"It would appear so," Sesshomaru said.

"We need to save them then!"

"Good luck humans."

"You're coming with us Sesshomaru," Miroku said grimly. Sesshomaru turned to look at Miroku.

"Under what conditions would this be?"

"If you don't then Sango and I will kill you on this very spot, don't think I'm against using my wind tunnel on you!"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me." Miroku glanced over to Kohaku, "You, move out of the way." Sesshomaru watched as Miroku started to tear his cloth away. Sesshomaru stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Fine, I will come with you."

"Of course, where were you when this happened?"

"We finished speaking with Sesshomaru's mother," Kohaku said quietly. "Rin…nearly died…" Sango raised her eyebrow but did not ask for an explanation. "It was Kouga that found us and told us the story of what had happened. He ran when he saw Naraku, Naraku first nabbed Inuyasha, whatever shards Naomi had with her she had given to Kouga. He has given us the shards and ran off in search of Ayame. Miroku and Sango's eyes were wide as Kohaku handed the remaining shards to Miroku and Sango.

---------------------------

The four walked through a village with Rin and Jaken as well, "Look at all the flowers Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said with a smile. Sango smiled as she looked to Rin, Kohaku did explain the circumstances and how Sesshomaru's mother allowed Rin her life. Pity that tenseiga could only save a life once. That meant they needed to be careful not to lose Rin,

"Can Kohaku's life be saved by the tenseiga?" Sango asked.

"Probably." That was Sesshomaru's only response.

"Can you use it?" Miroku asked. "If we can get Kohaku away from being held by Naraku!"

"Do you desire for me to do that?"

"If you can then please!" Sango exclaimed. Sesshomaru stopped walking and glanced toward Rin.

"Rin, please look away, you as well Sango." Rin and Sango nodded as they turned away. "Kohaku, stand up straight." Kohaku stood as Sesshomaru turned and slashed Kohaku with his claws causing the boy his death. Miroku grew angry as he clenched his hands. "Stay back monk." Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his tenseiga when he saw the shard fall from Kohaku's neck. He saw the demons of hell surround Kohaku and quickly sliced them all down thus saving Kohaku's life. Kohaku slowly stood up and picked up the shard.

"Sango…He's alive," Miroku said. Sango and Rin turned around to see Kohaku standing with the shard in his hand.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed as she took him in a hug. Sango looked up to Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru swiftly turned around and continued walking through the village of flowers. "The scent of these flowers seem so relaxing…" Sesshomaru let out a small scoff

"What is the matter with you and Jaken?" Miroku asked.

"These flowers make demons queasy," Jaken said quickly.

"Come, stay at our inn!" A villager said as the group turned around.

"Might as well, I'm tired after all," Sango said quietly.

"I see nothing wrong with resting." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and Jaken sighed as they followed the others to an inn. After resting for some time Sesshomaru glanced outside to see the villagers crying tears of blood.

"Something seems odd out here," Sesshomaru stated to catch Miroku and Sango's attention. The group ran out to see a man with long flowing hair standing in front of them.

"Kaou, those who have become soil are damaged," A villager said.

"What?" Sango stated with shock.

"This is a demon," Sesshomaru stated.

"Demon? I'm afraid what you may be sensing is contentment," Kaou said with a smile. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked to the group.

"Don't smell of the flowers!" Rin closed her eyes and started to grow sleepy.

"Rin!" Kohaku exclaimed as he caught Rin.

"How pitiful, the girl is so sad not knowing whether Kohaku will live or not," Kaou said calmly. Kohaku looked over to Kaou with shock.

"What? How did he know?" Sango thought to herself. Kohaku jumped back with Rin as he saw vines sprouting from the ground.

"What the hell are those?" Kohaku exclaimed. Kohaku quickly sliced the vines with his scythe.

"It appears the male demon slayer is worried about his sins."

"Is he talking about when I killed the others?" Kohaku thought to himself.

"Entrust your problems and lives to the flowers," Kaou said quietly. "If you do that then you will be happy."

"Shut the hell up!" Miroku shouted as he quickly sliced Kaou with his staff. Kaou vanished leaving only a small drop of blood. "Sesshomaru, stay behind with Kohaku and Rin! I'll take care of this guy!"

"I'm coming too!" Sango exclaimed. "Besides, Kaou may be gaining his strength from the sadness in others hearts!"

"That's right," Kohaku stated. "Miroku, are you still suffering because of your Kazana?" Miroku's face tightened as Sango's grew sorrowful.

"It doesn't matter..." Miroku said quietly as he and Sango ran off. Sesshomaru and Jaken led Kohaku and Rin into the hut they had been in. Miroku and Sango ran up to a castle surrounded by flowers. "This has to be it!" They glanced up to see Kaou step out with a smile.

"Never you mind what happened back there, I wasn't injured at all," Kaou said with a smile. "The blood was an invitation for you."

"You were leading us here!" Miroku exclaimed. Miroku looked down to see the flowers underneath him turn crimson, the color of blood. "I-I can't move!" Vines wrapped around Miroku's legs and Kaou smirked. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Your pain and suffering was transmitted to me monk. You're marked for death aren't you; you know you will die very soon…" Sango's eyes widened as Miroku growled. "You'll die and leave the poor girl behind. Your friend's gone as well isn't she, so sad, your descendent has vanished and your other friends have been taken by your mortal enemy. Your soul will have such flavor for me." Vines wrapped around Miroku's body and started pulling him under the flowers.

"Damn you Kaou!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Miroku!" Sango called out with tears in her eyes. "Miroku!" She looked up to see that Kaou vanished along with Miroku. "Crap!" Sango lifted her hand and saw a talisman on her arm, "Miroku gave this to me once before. I'm guessing the flowers won't touch me then…"

_"You know you're going to die soon…You'll leave the poor girl behind."_

"Just how soon is it?" Sango wondered. Sango looked up with tears in her eyes, "So I feel sad because the flowers aren't affecting me…"

Miroku opened his eyes in a dream and saw Sango standing in front of him. Behind her stood Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Naomi. "Come with us Miroku," Sango said with a smile.

Kaou stood inside his castle looking at Miroku's body wrapped with vines and flowers. Tears of blood flowed from Miroku's eyes. "Such a peaceful face," Kaou said with a smile. "Wanting to stay with them forever. Don't hold back, it is fine to cry as much as you should so desire monk. You can stay with the demon slayer for as long as you so desire."

"Miroku! Where are you!" Sango shouted from outside the castle. Sango ran toward the castle but was thrown back by a barrier. "What, no!" Sango growled as she took off her hiraikotsu and tossed it into the barrier only to have it thrown back. "Of course…" Sango gripped the hiraikotsu and shouted once more. "Can you hear me in there Miroku! Wake up!" Inside the castle Kaou smirked knowingly.

"It matters not, this person is already shedding plenty tears soon he will become entirely happy," Kaou stated. Miroku muttered Sango's name and Kaou raised his eyebrow as Miroku grabbed the vines with his hand and tore himself free.

"Quit your incessant muttering bastard!" Miroku shouted.

"Why, I merely showed you what you crave," Kaou said calmly.

"Shut the hell up!" Miroku slammed his fist into Kaou's chest only to find no effect. Kaou's head separated from his body and stared down into Miroku. Kaou's body was entirely made up of vines.

"Fine by me then," Kaou said with an evil grin. "I'll send you to where your friends will surely be!" Vines shot from Kaou's mouth and slammed into Miroku's chest.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted from outside. She groaned softly, "I have to get inside…" She turned to see Sesshomaru walk up next to her.

"The monk's talisman should help," Sesshomaru said quietly. Sango nodded as she attached Miroku's talisman to her hiraikotsu. When she did that vines began to slowly move up her legs.

"Miroku's inside and I'm getting him out!" Sango shouted as she threw the hiraikotsu into the barrier thus breaking it.

"I'll pierce your heart monk!" Kaou said as his vines slowly drifted into Miroku's chest. Soon Kaou was thrown back by the hiraikotsu. Miroku groaned as he ripped the vines from his chest and looked over to see Sango's weapon spin around and fly back out the door landing next to Sango. Miroku ran out to see Sango tangled in vines.

"Sango!" Miroku ran over to Sango and pulled the vines off of her.

"It's amazing, her soul is even more wounded than yours is," Kaou said. Miroku looked over to see Kaou standing on the steps of the castle.

"You're still alive you bastard?!" Miroku held Sango close to his chest as Kaou walked toward them.

"Her soul is even richer than yours is, I didn't realize this!" Miroku saw Sango's eyes open as she grasped the hiraikotsu.

"So he knows what I'm thinking right now?" Sango thought as she slowly pulled herself up.

"Sango..." Miroku helped Sango to her feet as she stared at Kaou.

"You bastard! You think its right to just look into someone's mind and announce what they're thinking to the world!" Sango shouted. "There's nothing for you to devour in my heart!" Sango threw her hiraikotsu toward Kaou only to have him vanish. Miroku looked over to see Kaou's head atop of several vines behind Sango.

"Sango look out!" Sango gasped as Kaou's vines attached themselves to Sango. Miroku quickly jumped up and slashed his staff through Kaou's head.

"Damn it!" Kaou exclaimed as his vines and all of the flowers vanished from the village. Sango took a step forward as Miroku wrapped his arms around her.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at Miroku and sat the wound in his chest.

"What about you, you're wounded!"

"It's not much, I'll be just fine."

"Miroku…What did he mean by you know you'll die soon. I mean…Sooner than we think?" Sesshomaru scoffed as Kohaku and Rin walked toward them.

"His kazana is spreading quickly to his heart. Knowingly he may die soon," Sesshomaru said.

"What!" Kohaku exclaimed as he stopped beside Sesshomaru. He was angry that Miroku knew he was going to die quicker than expected and never told Sango. "How long monk! How long until you die!" Sesshomaru lifted his hand to silence Kohaku.

"Let them deal with this," Sesshomaru stated.

"Miroku, do we not have as much time as I thought we did?" Sango asked.

"I could die any day now, it could rip open at any moment and suck me in with it. I have scars going up my arms. Every time I use my kazana they will grow, if they reach my heart then I will die." Miroku said quietly. "I didn't want to worry you Sango…I want to protect you."

"Miroku…Your kazana causes us all pain, mostly you because it affects you in the manner that you say it does…Though, you should have told me. I'm afraid for you Miroku, I don't want you to die even if you want to protect me. Please don't use your kazana again Miroku."

"Don't use it, but how can…"

"I love you Miroku, I don't want you to die. If you die then there is nothing I will have to live for," Sango said quietly. She then remembered an image of Kagome running off and waving. "There's also Kagome…Our descendant, we need to save her. I want to see her again as much as you do and she's already vanished away, there's no way of knowing anymore if you'll live or die. So please, don't use your kazana…"

"It was good you didn't battle Naraku," Kohaku said having calmed down to an extent. "Kouga stated there was a lot of miasma and that you probably would have sucked it up…Had you done that you'd be worse off." Miroku nodded and sighed quietly.

"There is no reason for you to use that kazana," Sesshomaru said. He swallowed his pride and decided to help the group long ago. "You have three other very capable fighters on your side and three that will fight for you."

"I never knew Jaken was a fighter!" Miroku stated with a slight chuckle.

"He's not…" Jaken's mouth dropped, he was unsure if he was insulted or being made fun of.

"Lord Sesshomaru says that he's going to fight along side of you as well as Kohaku!" Rin said quickly with a smile.

"He means my sister," Kohaku stated. "My sister, me, and himself."

"Well that's good," Miroku said with a sigh. "I can't promise you that I won't use my kazana in order to save Sango's life though…"

"Do what you want, but let's leave this pitiful place," Sesshomaru said.

-------------------

In Naraku's lair Inuyasha, Naomi and Ayame were attached to a wall, "Damn it…I can't get free of this," Inuyasha said with a growl.

"We're chained up," Ayame said quietly. "I pray Kouga will save us."

"Just where did Miroku and Sango get off to!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm glad they're in the clear," Naomi said quietly. "Why is Naraku keeping us alive though? It just doesn't make sense."

"He's just keeping us here so he can torture us. He has most of the jewel though," Inuyasha said. He clenched his hands into a fist and growled, "Damn that bastard Kouga…Running off in the face of danger! Why did you give him the shards Naomi!"

"I thought he would help. I think he'll get the shards to Sango and Miroku."

"How can we trust that scrawny wolf!"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked over to see Ayame with tears in her eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I forgot for a minute there…He'll be here Ayame, he'll come for you. Miroku and Sango should come as well."

"I believe it," Ayame said with a sad smile. "I don't know if that's truly the case or not though…I'm pregnant with his child and I know he'll try to save his child."

"He loves you a lot I'm sure of it," Naomi said.

"Bastard Naraku, I hate him," Inuyasha said quietly. "Just because my body can heal he gives me the worse wounds."

"Yes, and I love it," A voice said. All three lifted their heads to see Naraku standing in front of them. "Unfortunately I could not absorb Moryomaru and instead your damn arrow killed him Naomi. I could have had the chance to grow stronger. I suppose it matters not, at least I still killed that dammed Kikyo." Naraku slowly walked over to Inuyasha and jammed his hand into Inuyasha's stomach. "I suppose I'll let you three know this, that dammed wolf got away as you know. He gave the shards to Sesshomaru."

"What!"

"Yes, pity isn't it? Kohaku's shard has been removed as well."

"Kohaku!" Naomi exclaimed, "Oh no…Sango…"

"Oh you need not worry about her, she's met up with Takeda Kuranosuke!"

"So, she doesn't care for him…"

"Oh but a spider demon killed Kuranosuke a month ago!"

"What?"

"Yes, so she's met up with a spider demon and it appears that Miroku has met up with eternal happiness…"

"No, he can't be…None of that's true! You have to be lying!"

"Sorry about that," Naraku said as he turned around with a grin. "You'll just have to accept torture until you die. Sesshomaru went into hell with the little girl and as you know, Kouga has no shards in his leg. I would say there is very little hope for you all!"

"B-Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What? I didn't orchestrate their deaths! Well…I don't know about Takeda and that spider demon though…"

"You son of a…" Naraku quickly whipped his tentacle out and shoved it through the middle of Inuyasha's chest.

"I don't think you're in a position to talk tough, Inuyasha."

"Damn you Naraku…"

"Who knew it would be so easy if I had only separated you from Miroku and Sango! Why hadn't I thought of that!"

"One day Naraku, we'll get out of here and you'll die!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I don't think so my sweet, I may just keep you around for myself," Naraku said with a grin as he placed his hand on Ayame's face.

"Naraku you bastard, let her go!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he turned to face Inuyasha. "You can partake in the pleasures of the flesh with that girl, Naomi but I can't do so with other women? Eh, that demon slayer would be better off than the wolf girl anyway."

"Naraku you bastard!"

----------------

The next day Miroku and the group walked through the woods, unsure of where they would find Naraku, "Finally I've found you!" A voice exclaimed. Miroku and Sango looked over to see Kouga and Shippo standing before them.

"Kouga, how are you?" Miroku asked.

"Not so great, if I knew Sesshomaru had gone to find you then I would have stayed with the guy!" The group was unaware of the eyes that followed them from the top of a tree.

* * *

There is the chapter! Now come on so many hits but only a meager amount of reviews? What the heck? How can I improve if you don't leave a review or at least let me know what you think about the story. So review and I'll post the next chapter quicker. 


	9. Farewells

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

* * *

Chapter 9 (Farewells)

"I had to show this guy how to find you!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped up to hug Sango.

"Yeah right you runt," Kouga growled. "I did all the work you only tagged along and acted like a wimp!"

"Did not!"

"Either way it's good to see you again Shippo," Sango said with a smile.

"Yeah, so has Miroku been behaving himself lately?" Shippo asked. Miroku glared at Shippo and resisted the urge to hit Shippo like Inuyasha normally does.

"What is that supposed to mean Shippo?" Miroku said with a raised voice.

"Whoa relax Miroku, I was only joking." Shippo jumped off Sango and landed on the ground with a smile. "Wow, so all of you are together, I never thought I'd see the day Sesshomaru would be working to help Inuyasha."

"I didn't say I was going to help him," Sesshomaru said with a low sigh. "The monk forced me to join."

"Oh, so Miroku made you do it…That's interesting."

"Shippo, guess what!" Rin said quickly with a smile. "Kohaku's shard is gone and he won't die now…At least I hope not…" Kohaku looked at Rin and sighed as he hugged Rin close.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm not going to die so easily anymore," Kohaku said with a little smile.

"I hope not!"

"Rin…Relax, we have other things to worry about right now."

"Well, I'm confused, what do we do now?" Shippo asked.

"We should take you and Rin to Kaede's village where you will be safe," Miroku said.

"It'd also be a good idea to leave Jaken as well," Rin said. Jaken and Shippo stared wide eyed at the group.

"You can't leave me behind!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I can't leave Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed.

"If Rin is to remain at Kaede's place then you are to remain with her," Kohaku said with a stern look.

"Shippo would be there!" Kohaku quickly placed his hand on his sickle and lifted it. "Okay, okay!"

"You know, we had to take down a bone demon on the way here," Shippo said. His eyes grew hopeful as he thought of an idea to let the others keep him, "I beat the thing all by myself too!"

"Oh, really?" Miroku asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You did not!" Kouga exclaimed, "Again, I did all the fighting!"

"As I thought," Miroku said with a slight chuckle. From the treetops the apparition of Kagome watched the group with sorrowful eyes.

"No one can see me right now," Kagome said with a shaky voice. "Nobody can hear me either…I've had to follow them around all this time. I should have chosen to follow Inuyasha but I couldn't bear to be near him and Naomi right now."

-----------------------

The group walked into Kaede's hut to find Kaede working on some beads. "You have returned, Miroku and Sango?" Kaede turned to see everyone standing before her.

"We have come to drop off Shippo, Rin and Jaken with you," Miroku said. "It is not a good idea for these three to follow us to danger."

"I see, well I'm sure I can make good use of them. Perhaps you should go in another room and give them words of comfort."

"Good idea." Kaede watched as the group left into another room. Kaede said a small incantation and the outlined form of Kagome appeared in front of her.

"Kagome, I knew you were still with us," Kaede said quietly. "The reason you are like you are is because of the current state that Ayame, Naomi and Inuyasha are in." Kagome nodded as she and Kaede took a seat.

"Lade Kaede…I should have followed Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.

"Inuyasha is in danger, you could have done nothing for him."

"That is true…In this state nobody can see or hear me except for you…When I followed Sango I found Miroku and I wanted to tell him to go after Sango. I heard him talking to himself and I didn't realize that what I had told him all the way back when we met Takeda did not do anything useful…"

"You had told him the wrong words, you and Naomi are alike in the sense that you usually do not think before you use your words and actions. Both of you cared more about your own feelings for Inuyasha and selfishly expected him to just immediately drop Kikyo completely. That is hard to do when a man is in the state he was in."

"I realize that now…Kaede is it true that when I return back to the well…" Kaede nodded her head and Kagome let out a small sigh. "I guess there's nothing I can do about that…It's what I get for falling in love with my ancestor and nearly committing incest. Why now am I like this rather than when my life was in danger all the times before?"

"There was hope knowing that you were going to survive. Besides those times were when wounds were inflicted on you. You dying now wouldn't affect your birth in the future. The reason you are like this is because there is a strong chance that things can go either way. However now that Kouga and Sesshomaru have joined up with Miroku and Sango as well as Kohaku, there is a stronger chance. You are still faded, you won't be able to be seen or heard without an incantation unless Inuyasha, Naomi and Ayume are all saved."

"Lady Kaede I'm afraid of following Miroku and Sango…I watched them fight recently and Miroku came very close to dying and I came close to vanishing completely. However I'm also afraid of staying behind and not knowing what will happen."

"You should continue to follow them. That way you will at least not have to worry about whether you know they will live or if they will die. You will be there to watch them and perhaps it would be best for when you return to your normal state. That way they all can say goodbye to you for sure."

"Shippo won't remember who I am…It'll be painful for Inuyasha as well. "

"To Inuyasha you are very similar to Kikyo. You are the apparition of something he knows he can't have but he still has feelings for you. The longer you stay the worse it could get for both of you. Kikyo of course still had feelings for Inuyasha just like you but just like you she knew that she couldn't have him."

"I understand, I suppose if I'm still hazy that means that there's still hope that Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Kouga will win and a chance they won't…"

"Nobody knows. You will not completely vanish unless one of them dies, or if Inuyasha, Naomi or Ayame die. Right now at this present moment they are all living so you are still here. You are hazy because there is a fifty, fifty chance one these seven people will die. Your appearance is only based on current events not future events. So that means that you still being here doesn't mean that any of them will survive nor does it mean they will die."

"I see…Great I'm a spectator in something that will determine my own fate and there is nothing I can do about it…"

"That would be the idea Kagome."

"To think this would have happened whether I took over the life that would have been Naomi's or if I didn't."

"Fate has to happen; it would have led you here yes. Although you should never have made it here before…"

"Great, well I_was_ pulled in by a dumb centipede that I am guessing wasn't supposed to have done that."

"I studied the bones of that demon. It appears it was a time shifting demon, it may not have seen outcomes of situations but it was on Naraku's side. It seems to have seen the future if Naomi was the one with Inuyasha and its idol, Naraku, would have died. It may have seen you and thought that you would surely change those events. Little did it know, you only lived the life of your ancestor because you and Naomi are most alike." Kagome nodded and let out a small sigh.

"I think your incantation is wearing off now, it looks like I'm going to have to go back to following Miroku and the others…"

"Don't worry Kagome, I have faith that they will save you. It's you and every single one of their descendant's lives that hang in the balance."

"Heh, no pressure on them then, right?" Kaede let out a small smirk and chuckled.

"Right."

----------------------

"I don't want to stay behind though!" Shippo cried.

"I know that Shippo," Sango said as she knelt down. "It's just that we don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're not the strongest one in the group," Miroku said quietly. "However, you are stronger than both Rin and Jaken. We need you to stay with them and protect them should something happen."

"I know…It's just that we've been through so much…I don't want to have to wait for you to return only to have you never return."

"It would ease your mind I am sure Shippo," Sango said quietly. "Of course, you need to stay strong."

"If you and Miroku don't come back…Then I won't forgive you!"

"We fully plan on returning," Miroku stated. "We're going to return Shippo, and when we return we will have Inuyasha and Naomi with us as well."

"You know…I'm not entirely useless." Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows.

"We didn't say you were Shippo."

"When we fought against Naraku he had most of the Sacred Jewel, Kouga only had the ones he got from Naomi. I of course managed to steal the jewel from Naraku."

"Really now Shippo?" Shippo nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the nearly complete jewel from his pocket and held it up to show Miroku and Sango.

"Unfortunately it is still corrupt…"

"I am a monk, I should be able to purify the Jewel, it shouldn't take too long since it appears that the light inside the jewel from Kikyo is growing larger.

"Yeah, Kikyo told me that even after her passing that light would continue to grow larger, thus purifying the jewel completely. Someone like you Miroku should be able to cleanse it entirely!" Miroku nodded as he took the jewel in his hand. Some time had passed apparently since it had been with Naraku. Three days time should have been when the battle took place, meaning it had three days to grow without being affected by Naraku. More than half of the jewel was purified thanks to Kikyo, which meant in a day, perhaps even less than a day; the jewel should be purified on its own. In Miroku's hands it would be quicker still.

"You have done a good job Shippo. Even still it doesn't mean you can come with us."

"Darn!"

"Since we have the final shards that means the jewel will finally be complete…After all this time it will be complete. Shippo how can we thank you?" Sango asked. "Before you say it, no we're not taking you with us."

"Again, dang!" Shippo crossed his arms and looked down in thought. "Maybe the jewel can be used to strengthen you somehow…Perhaps you could use it to destroy Naraku. You know, wish him away!"

"I don't know if it would be that easy Shippo," Miroku said quietly. "If I could wish my kazana away I would but I don't think that would work out so well either…I'm tempted to wish all demons into humans but if I did that then Inuyasha would get mad. Either way now isn't the time to decide what to do with this jewel."

"Right, we still have to get the others back and destroy Naraku," Sango stated. "We will return Shippo, this we can promise. It seemed a bit hazy until you showed up with this jewel!" Sango gently kissed Shippo's forehead causing Shippo to blush.

"Gee, thanks Sango," Shippo said with a smile.

-------------------

"So you're talking to us instead of Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he stood next to Rin and stared at Kohaku.

"Well Sesshomaru doesn't have any emotional words for you," Kohaku said. "That and I'm actually just talking to Rin."

"What! So you don't care about me?" Tears hung from Jaken's eyes as Kohaku smiled.

"Well Jaken, I don't know if you want my goodbye to you. I'll tell Rin goodbye and Rin can give you my goodbye. All I can tell you is to be a man Jaken." Kohaku turned to look at Jaken. Jaken watched as Kohaku stood straight and let out a small sigh. "Jaken, I'll tell you this."

"Yes?"

"You're here with Rin and Shippo, you know this of course."

"Yes that's right."

"Shippo can hold his own of course and you are the only other one who can watch over Rin."

"Right, so I should make sure to keep Rin safe and let nothing happen to her?"

"That is correct Jaken, and do you know why?"

"That's simple; Lord Sesshomaru would have my head." Kohaku raised his eyebrow and his face grew dark. "Am I wrong?"

"Not entirely, yes Lord Sesshomaru would be upset if the woman he raised as his own child should die, however that is not the case right now Jaken."

"It is not? Then what is the case?" Jaken scratched the top of his head and Rin chuckled silently.

"Are you really that stupid Jaken?"

"What?" Jaken looked at Kohaku with confusion.

"Don't answer that…"

"Well I'm just confused because if Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be upset then what does that mean? That would only tell me he doesn't care about humans!" Rin let out another small chuckle and Jaken stared at Rin.

"That's not what he's talking about," Rin said quietly. Jaken looked at Kohaku to find Kohaku glaring at him.

"Jaken, if anything and I repeat _anything_ should happen to Rin…" Jaken watched as Kohaku took his sickle in his hand and made a slicing motion. "I will treat you as every other demon on the face of this earth!" Jaken's eyes widened. "I will not only have your head but I will take every single one of your limbs and yank them off of your body. That's what will happen to you if you should fail to keep Rin safe."

"What will you do to Shippo?"

"Nothing, it is not his responsibility to keep her safe."

"Oh…"

"Now, can I talk to Rin?"

"Sure why not…" Jaken went over to the corner of the room and sulked as Kohaku turned to Rin. Rin's face was red.

"Well Rin, you know I have to go."

"Will you be safe Kohaku?" Rin asked. She noticed the scar on the back of Kohaku's neck and quickly ran over and tenderly rubbed her finger over the wound with a tear in her eye.

"I will be safe."

"How did tenseiga work, I thought it wouldn't…"

"It worked because of Kikyo's light. Kikyo's light allowed for the safe extraction of the shard and Sesshomaru's tenseiga worked with her light in order to ensure that my life was not taken."

"I really don't want you to go Kohaku…"

"I know you don't but I have to go. I need to provide all the assistance to my sister and Miroku as I can. Lord Sesshomaru can also use my help, I don't know much about Kouga but I believe I can be of use to him as well."

"I would think Kouga would be weak without his shards though…"

"Not really, he has some use. He's just not as fast as he used to be, yet he is still pretty fast I think. I will be of great use to them all." Rin smiled softly through her tears as she quickly hugged Kohaku causing him to blush.

"Kohaku don't you dare die!" Kohaku first held his mouth agape in shock but he then smiled and wrapped his arms around Rin.

"I don't know that I can promise that completely Rin, but I will honestly tell you this. If I don't return then you, Jaken and Shippo should be able to live on and that is what I want."

"I don't care about them all that much…I want you to and if you don't return…" Rin moved her face to bury it in Kohaku's chest. "They say it's not possible…I don't believe them though…"

"Who says what isn't possible, Rin?" Rin lifted her head and looked into Kohaku's eyes with her own teary eyes. She smiled softly and Jaken watched from the corner with wide eyes.

"Young love…They say it's not possible for people younger than fifteen or fourteen to fall in love. However I don't believe them, I don't think they are right." (A/N: Back in this era it was normal for people younger than fifteen to fall in love and wed. So the romance between Rin and Kohaku would be normal)

"I could have told you that," Kohaku said with a smile. Rin's mouth opened slightly as Kohaku pulled her close.

"K-Kohaku…"

"Rin, I understand your fear and worry. I personally would be afraid to leave you here alone with someone like Jaken if I wasn't sure Shippo and Kaede were here."

"Hey!" Jaken shouted as though insulted. Kohaku and Rin either ignored him or didn't even realize he had said anything at all. "What are you doing! Lord Sesshomaru would not approve, I repeat he would _not_ approve of this!"

"Jaken hush," Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked over to see Sesshomaru and Kouga standing at the doorway, they were watching the scene take place. Jaken sighed and shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter to him anymore.

"Rin, it brings me great comfort to know that you will be safe. I know that you are afraid of my fate, but I stand a good chance of surviving," Kohaku said quietly. "If you came along with me you wouldn't be able to protect yourself and I would be afraid of losing you. I know that Jaken, Shippo and Kaede will be here with you and therefore it brings me to a realm of peace knowing that I can return to see your precious, smiling face. Your smile is what gives me hope and is what helps me to know that I will return."

"So…You will come back?"

"Again if I promised you that I would return then I would probably be lying. If I said I was going to come back and I didn't then you would be hurt-"

"I would die…" Kohaku put his index finger under Rin's chin and tilted her head upwards.

"I wasn't quite finished there. Yes, it would be painful if I promised to come back to your beautiful smile and I failed to return. However knowing that Lord Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and yes, even Kouga will be there is what tells me that I will return safely to you. So I'll say this Rin, there is a high probability of me returning. For now, I want to leave you with this." Kohaku brought his lips against Rin's and tilted her back some. If Jaken's eyes could have popped out they would have from bulging so largely. Sesshomaru and Kouga turned and walked out of the room as Kohaku released is lips from Rin and released her. She stood almost dazed; she shook her head and smiled sweetly at Kohaku.

"Kohaku…That was…"

"That is what I will leave you with for now Rin. I will give you this promise though, when you turn fifteen will be the day I will take you for my bride." Kohaku turned to follow Sesshomaru and left a shocked Rin and Jaken behind. Kohaku walked into a room with Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku and Sango.

"Are you ready?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, we should go now, have you said your farewell to Shippo?"

"We have," Sango said quietly. "Now it is time to leave and hopefully we will find Naraku soon. At least before Miroku's kazana rips open and takes his life."

"If it does then you will have to kill Naraku and try to survive," Miroku said quietly. "I know for a fact that you are pregnant with my child Sango." Kohaku raised his eyebrow as Sango turned to Miroku.

"How do you know that?"

"The date on Kagome's ancestry scroll for our child's birth was very near, perhaps even a few seasons from now. The only way that would be possible was for us to have tried to conceive in recent times and the only time was the day Kagome vanished."

"Oh, well then you better not die Miroku!" Miroku smirked as they walked out of Kaede's hut. He wrapped his arm around Sango's waist.

"Don't worry about that, I won't die." Sango felt Miroku shift his hand down to her butt.

"Miroku!" Sango quickly slapped Miroku causing him to fall to the ground. She fumed as she walked away leaving Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kohaku standing with their eyebrows raised as they had never seen that happen before.

* * *

There's the 9th chapter for you guys, hope you enjoyed it! Next should be up soon 


	10. The wish and mirror demons

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

* * *

Chapter 10 (The wish and mirror demons)

The group walked through the woods with Sango ahead of them all, "I think she's still mad at Miroku," Kouga said quietly.

"No, just give her time," Miroku said with a chuckle. "She usually takes some time before she calms back down."

"How many times do you grope my sister's bottom?" Kohaku asked with narrow eyes. "Oh and why do you do that?"

"No reason in particular Kohaku!" Miroku quickened his walking pace and moved up to Sango. The others watched as Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. He said something and Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"They don't seem all that bad together," Kouga said quietly. "It reminds me a bit of Ayame…"

"We'll get her back, don't worry about that," Kohaku said.

"Well let me see I have to count on a lecherous monk…A now pregnant demon slayer, a one armed swordsman and a young demon slayer…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sesshomaru asked as he glared at Kouga.

"No, I think its fine. However I question whether we should have brought Sango along. Is it a wise move to bring a pregnant woman into battle?"

"If that is Miroku's decision then I will honor that," Kohaku said. "Right now Miroku is pretty much in charge of how things should work. My sister is very strong so there should be no worry with that."

"I am in agreement, if the monk chooses to have Sango by his side during the battles then I say we don't complain," Sesshomaru stated. Kouga nodded his head. Unknowingly they were being followed by Kagome.

"I'm happy for Miroku and Sango," Kagome said quietly. Kouga and Sesshomaru stopped walking causing Kohaku to stop as well.

"This smell," Sesshomaru said quietly. "There is a familiar scent in the air…"

"I smell it too Sesshomaru. Could it be that descendant?" Both Sesshomaru and Kouga could vaguely remember Kagome but not very much. Kagome didn't realize that anyone was talking about her; she merely stared at Miroku and Sango and began to shed a tear.

"Hey, look, water's falling!" Kohaku exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of Kagome. Miroku and Sango stopped walking and turned around, they two saw water forming in midair and hitting the ground.

"What the hell?" Miroku stated.

"Is it a demon?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly wiped away her tears and held her breath.

"I thought they couldn't see me," Kagome said quietly. "Does this mean something's changed? Is there more hope of Inuyasha and everyone surviving than there is of them not?"

"I don't know Sango but it appears the water has stopped," Miroku said quietly. "Let's continue guys!" Sesshomaru, Kouga and Kohaku nodded as they turned around. Miroku pulled out the Jewel in his pocket and saw only a tiny bit of darkness left in it.

"It's nearly completely purified Miroku!" Sango said quickly. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the jewel in Miroku's hands.

"T-They got the Jewel? How did that happen!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I still don't know how to thank Shippo for getting this away from Naraku, even though I'm not sure how he did it. He probably tricked Naraku by making an illusion of the Jewel," Miroku said quietly. Everyone stared as Miroku clenched his fist around the Jewel. When he opened the Jewel they saw no speck of darkness in the jewel.

"Miroku, the jewel has been purified," Sango said with a smile. Sango looked over at the other three. Kohaku held the shard that he had in his hand and Kouga took his two shards.

"Perhaps we should put these with the Jewel," Kohaku said with a smile. "We can finally complete the jewel!"

"It may be a good idea," Kouga said with a smirk. Sango quickly turned her head to look at Miroku.

"What do you think Miroku? Even if we don't know what to use it for right now it would be good to complete it at least!" Sango said quickly. "If Kaede says part of Kagome is still around then she should at least see it complete, we can figure out what to do with it afterwards!"

"Miroku and Sango have the jewel…Shippo got it from Naraku?" Kagome asked quietly. "Maybe this is why they saw my tears. Them having the jewel increases the hope that there is of the survival of my ancestors. However…I'm still hazy…"

"I say let's complete the jewel," Miroku said as he held the jewel out. Kohaku and Kouga placed their shards in the Jewel, thus completing it. "I assume Naraku is plenty weak without this Jewel."

"He probably realizes it's gone as well," Sango said quietly.

"We will have to keep this completely safe. We can't allow Naraku to touch it."

"I don't think he will be able to touch the Jewel anymore. He can't corrupt the full thing," Kohaku said. "He couldn't get his hands on it until each of the shards were scattered about."

"Even if he got his hands on it he wouldn't ever have time to corrupt it," Sesshomaru said. "After all, it takes to long for it to become corrupted. It takes longer to corrupt than to purify, it took three days to purify it thanks to Kikyo's light and Miroku's touch. It probably takes longer to corrupt it, perhaps twice as long to corrupt as to purify."

"So in total it could take six days?" Kouga said. "Six days for that bastard to corrupt it all together."

"It's amazing," Kagome said quietly. "They did it…They fulfilled their first goal to complete the Jewel…I only wonder what they will possibly do with it now." Kagome walked away slowly.

"Miroku, what do you think you would wish for?" Sango asked. "I know that when you first met Inuyasha that you desired it so that you might get rid of your kazana, is that what you wish to do now?"

"Don't make me sound similar to Inuyasha wanting to become a full demon," Miroku said as he put the shard back in a pocket. "I desire no selfish gain as such. I do wonder about my descendants though…To still have the kazana in their possession. When Kagome is brought back…What will her friends think?"

"I don't know, but as long as the kazana isn't life threatening then it should be good," Sango said quietly.

"Inuyasha had told me that they found it to not be life threatening. So I suppose there's nothing to worry about there…I'm guessing that since you're pregnant then the kazana is in my genetics so the child you're pregnant with will have the kazana."

"Speaking of being pregnant, I need to be extra careful…I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that…"

"Perhaps we can use the Jewel to enhance her strength," Kouga suggested.

"I don't want that thing inside of me," Sango stated quietly. "If that is what you're suggesting that is."

"What about your hiraikotsu?" Sesshomaru asked. "If we put the Jewel to that then it would become much more powerful."

"Are you actually suggesting we use it for something other than yourself?" Kouga asked.

"I don't have any concern for the jewel."

"I like the idea of putting it in the hiraikotsu," Kohaku stated. "Give it some added power and it will surely help my sister."

"Maybe," Kouga stated slowly. "Yet wouldn't that just make it possible for more enemies to come? Remember, all demons and humans were attracted to it. That means people will seek it and the hiraikotsu will always be threatened.

"Then what do you suggest?" Kohaku asked.

"What about using it to give strength to your family and descendants?" Kouga asked. "Perhaps wishing a part of it to be inside of all your descendants to keep them strong as time goes on."

"That might actually power you up as well," Sesshomaru said quietly. "Your family and descendants Miroku. That means Sango and all of your descendants will be strong enough to defend themselves."

"Yes, even Kohaku," Kouga said quietly. "It would help mostly with that Sango though. It would give her added strength to protect the child that is inside of her."

"That would explain how it got into Kagome's body," Miroku thought to himself. "Perhaps it would be best, I do want to protect Sango and I know that this kazana will probably take my life if I use it too much…"

"What do you say Miroku?" Kohaku asked. Miroku shook his head realizing he was lost in thought.

"I say it's a perfectly good idea," Miroku said. "That way, demons will no longer be able to sense the jewel either. Naraku will never know what happened to it!"

"If that is what you think is best Miroku," Sango said quietly. Miroku nodded as he took the jewel in his hands.

"I will make this wish right here, right now. Please vanish into Sango, Kohaku and each of my descendants. Giving them strength and power to protect their lives and others." Everyone watched as the Jewel began to disappear, Sango and Kohaku had a white aura that surrounded them temporarily. It gave them the strength they needed. "It's done, the Jewel is finished."

"I don't feel much different," Sango said quietly. She jumped back as a white blast shot toward her. The group looked over to see Kanna jump out of a treetop.

"Kanna, what do you want?" Miroku asked. Kanna tossed her mirror on the ground and five figures appeared from the mirror.

"What the hell are those!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Mirror demons," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Those things can copy out abilities," Kohaku said quietly. "We'll need to make quick work of them!"

"I can't say that we have time for them," Miroku said as he stared at one demon.

"Hello," the demon in front of Miroku said. "How are you?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"A little peeved that a mirror demon is talking to me."

"Too bad!" The group watched as the demons transformed into them.

"Oh crap..."

"Okay, what kind of trick is this," Kouga said with a growl. The demons leapt to different places and their counterparts followed. Sesshomaru was the first to find his mirror.

"I'll kill you here," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Why do that?" The mirror asked. "Don't you like me? I look just like you!"

"No, I despise you for being created." Sesshomaru pierced the mirror with his claws only to have his mirror slash him across the chest with its own poison claws.

"You seem like fun!"

"You seem like crap." Sesshomaru sent his whip through the mirror. Sesshomaru quickly leapt back and swung his sword causing a Meidou to appear behind his mirror.

"What the hell!" The mirror shouted as he found himself being pulled into the eternal darkness. "No! Crap! Why so easily!" Sesshomaru snarled as his mirror vanished. Kouga found his mirror next.

"You're hindering our progress!" Kouga shouted.

"Sorry, can't let you continue," Kouga's mirror shouted back. Kouga jumped and his foot made contact with his mirror's foot. Kouga then landed on the ground and spun toward the mirror's back and kicked the mirror. "You think just kicking me will defeat me?"

"You're weak," Kouga said quietly as he stood straight. "Kanna's mirror has been separated causing its strength to be low…I think…" Kouga grabbed the sword he rarely used and slashed across the mirror's chest.

"Damn it! That hurts!" Kouga's mirror leapt back and kicked toward Kouga. Kouga jumped back and sent his sword crashing through the mirror's leg. Kouga then proceeded to slice off the mirror's head, he leapt back and shielded his face as the mirror shattered and sent shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Damn, that was too damn easy." Kohaku fought his mirror next.

"Hi, I'm you!" Kohaku's mirror said excitedly. Kohaku raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"I'm not _that_ excitable," Kohaku said. He pulled his sickle out and tossed it toward the mirror. The mirror leapt back and sent his weapon toward Kohaku and cut Kohaku's shoulder. Kohaku quickly spun his sickle in the air and hit the mirror multiple times.

"That hurts! You could at least go easy!"

"I will never go easy on the likes of you, thank you for the request though." Kohaku quickly sliced off the arms and legs of his mirror and then stood in front of the fallen demon.

"Please don't hurt me anymore…"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kohaku threw the sickle into the mirror's head causing it to shatter.

"Okay, this is getting old," Miroku said with a groan. His mirror was doing flips and every other embarrassing trick in the book. "Do you realize just how much you annoy me?"

"No, I didn't!" the mirror said with a grin. The mirror charged toward Miroku and brought his staff down. Miroku quickly blocked with his staff and threw the demon off.

"Yeah, you're just pathetic." The Mirror slashed Miroku's face with his staff and Miroku jumped back and tossed a sutra into the mirror. The mirror then charged and slashed Miroku's chest with his staff.

"The more of us that are defeated, the stronger the surviving ones of us become," The mirror said with a grin. "Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kohaku's mirrors have been destroyed, that means that I'm stronger!"

"I see…Well can I say this? It matters not how strong you think you are! You are still weak." The mirror scowled and ran toward Miroku. Miroku leapt above the Mirror and spun around, he moved his arm up and the staff sliced the mirror's head off. Miroku turned to see the mirror shatter, he groaned as fragments pierced into him. "Crap…"

"Okay, so you think you're tough?" Sango asked as she stood in front of her mirror.

"Of course," The mirror stated with a smile. "You seem to be a bit cut up thanks to me."

"Yeah, well you seem a bit cracked up as well."

"Don't refer to me as being cracked!" Sango rushed toward her mirror and slashed at it with the Hiraikotsu. The mirror ducked and hit Sango in the leg with a blade. "That came awfully close to my stomach…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you carrying a child in your womb?"

"Like I'm really going to tell you that."

"I see…" The mirror then tried to hit Sango with the hiraikotsu only to have Sango duck and back-flip out of the way. "Get back here!" The mirror spun around with the hiraikotsu straight out. She started spinning toward Sango. Sango quickly positioned her hiraikotsu in front of her to block off the spinning hiraikotsu.

"You just don't stop spinning do you? It's annoying."

"Do you want to know what's annoying? You!"

"You're the reflection of me though you idiot."

"Yes. Yet there should be only one of us!" The mirror stopped spinning and sliced a blade into Sango's shoulder.

"Nice hit." Sango kicked the mirror in the stomach and sent a blade into the mirror.

"You're protecting an unborn child, that's pretty dangerous." The mirror pushed Sango up against a tree and held a blade to Sango's neck.

"Damn you…You think you can get me this easily?"

"Oh yes." Sango groaned as the mirror placed the hiraikotsu toward Sango's womb.

"So you're going to try and kill my child then?"

"You got that right. There's nothing sweeter than seeing a woman ending up with a miscarriage."

"Right…I don't think so." Sango quickly lifted her foot and kicked the mirror off of her. "Stay away from my lower body!"

"It doesn't matter…I'll kill you anyway. Look at you; you're exhausted from this fight. You don't have much fight left in you." Sango was breathing hard so she knew she had to beat her mirror before she passed out from exhaustion. Sango noticed the mirror starting to spin again so she put her hiraikotsu in front of her and slammed it into the ground. When the mirror stopped she would slice its head off with her blade or the hiraikotsu.

"Kazana!" A voice cried out.

* * *

This is the 10th chapter. The next will be up soon, perhaps tomorrow perhaps the day after, who knows. I know, and I control when it's up, so drop a review and let me know what you think and it shall appear, perhaps magically. 


	11. Sesshomaru's last stand

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

A/N: For those of you who don't follow the Manga, you will see Byakuya, he comes in after Kagura dies.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Sesshomaru's last stand)

"Kazana!" A voice cried out.

"What the hell!" Sango's mirror exclaimed. Sango's eyes widened.

"Miroku?" Sango thought to herself. "No of course not, that wasn't his voice…" Sango held on tightly to her hiraikotsu in the ground as it started to be pulled by the wind. She saw her mirror fly away and be sucked into the wind. Soon she found hiraikotsu pull from the ground. She and the hiraikotsu went flying but landed in Miroku's arms as the wind stopped. She opened her eyes to see everyone run up to her.

"Are you okay Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango noticed the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Yeah, I'm fine but…" Sango looked over and saw Kagome standing off to the side. "What the hell…" Miroku helped Sango to her feet and everyone stared at Kagome.

"Did you not vanish?" Miroku asked.

"I think it's because…There's a very high chance that I will be born," Kagome said quietly. Sango smiled and quickly ran over to hug Kagome. "Maybe it has something to do with the Sacred Jewel, but there's still not much I can do…I'm still sort of faded."

"You still sucked up that mirror demon," Sango said with a smile. "Miroku and I have missed you Kagome."

"Sango, Kagome, reunions can wait," Miroku said. "Kanna is still over there."

"There isn't much she can do," Kouga said with a growl.

"Yeah, I say let's destroy her here and now," Kohaku said as he crossed his arms.

"I'll take care of her," Sango said quietly. She quickly tossed her hiraikotsu and watched as it quickly sliced Kanna in half and spun back toward her.

"Kagome, are you saying there's more hope now or something?" Miroku asked.

"I guess, I don't know. Maybe it happened when you made that wish on the Jewel…"

"Perhaps, but you're still pretty faded…"

"I guess it's still hard, I mean you guys seem pretty strong now."

"You forget that you have three of your ancestors still in Naraku's clutches."

"Yeah…Which means you have to save them and every single one of your descendants. No pressure though!" Kagome smiled as Miroku and Sango let out a small groan.

"Try not to remind us of that," Sango said quietly. "All this time we've pretty much been a little worried about something going wrong."

"Yeah, like almost throwing everything down the drain by letting Takeda have Sango," Miroku said quietly. Sango chuckled and hugged Miroku tightly.

"Yeah Miroku, I want to apologize for the things I said to you so long ago," Kagome said. "You know I was only trying to help and I never knew I was only making matters worse for you…"

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I understand. Besides, it is in the past, it doesn't matter now Kagome." Miroku smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and pulled her close to his side. "She and I are together and nothing will separate us anymore."

"Well I'm happy for you two…You know, I've actually been following you guys all this time…"

"Yeah we kind of figured that when you showed up." Sango started to turn green and Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Sango, are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a slight bit sick right now Miroku," Sango said. She quickly ran over behind a tree and began to vomit.

"Sango?"

"Oh no, I think she has morning sickness," Kagome said.

"Care to explain," Miroku said as he raised his eyebrow.

"When a woman is pregnant they get morning sickness and they start getting moody."

"Moody…as in…"

"Think me or Naomi, whichever floats your boat, when Kikyo came around."

"Oh…"

"Then add Sango's mad jealousy every time you flirt with a woman or rub her butt to that and you get a pregnant woman."

"Crap…"

"It's also not safe for a pregnant woman to fight…"

"I can't tell her to stop fighting though Kagome. Even if she's pregnant she won't accept that! It would be like asking a bird to stop flying around. Or more simply, asking Naraku to do a good deed."

"Yeah that's understandable." Sango groaned slightly as she walked over to the group.

"What? I can still fight!" Sango said quickly.

"Can you Sango?" Miroku asked. "Are you able to fight without any problems?"

"I've been sick before."

"Sango, you have morning sickness," Kagome said.

"Okay, well that's probably nothing then."

"That's what pregnant women get Sango; you'll also probably start getting very moody."

"So what! Does that stop me from actually fighting?"

"Sister," Kohaku said quietly. "I would suggest you not come along."

"I don't want to! Miroku might die!"

"I think he'll be just fine. The village is not far from here." Kohaku looked over at Kirara, "Take her to the village now Kirara." Kirara transformed and Miroku lifted Sango and set her on Kirara.

"I love you Sango, I _will_ be back for you," Miroku said as Kirara flew away.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. Miroku waved as Kirara and Sango disappeared into the distance.

"I did not wish to do that to her…It may have been the only way to keep her safe though."

"Then let's go defeat Naraku as soon as possible and return," Kouga said with a grin. "I'm sure we can do it."

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked. The group looked up to see Naraku's last detachment, Byakuya floating above them all.

"Yeah, do you have some problem with that?" Miroku asked with a low growl.

"Well, naturally I don't think it would be such a good idea to try and kill Naraku. I've noticed you have destroyed Kanna, so I'll be a good man and avenge her sorrowful death."

"We don't have time for you!" Sesshomaru stood in front of the group.

"Step back, I'll handle him."

"You have never seen my powers and you dare to battle me?"

"You can not survive battling with me." Kagome quickly pushed Miroku, Kouga and Kohaku away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You three have women waiting for you!" Kagome exclaimed. "Besides, you'll get in Sesshomaru's way, let him fight this guy."

"Fine…" Miroku, Kouga and Kohaku watched as Byakuya brought himself to the ground. Sesshomaru charged toward Byakuya and slashed at him with his claws only to hit a barrier.

"Nice, just in time," Byakuya said quietly. "Perhaps I shall use my sword this time…" Byakuya pulled out his sword and slammed it into the ground causing several demons to come up and grab at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed his whip and cut through several of the demons that began clawing at him.

"Damn it!"

"Too many for you to handle, Sesshomaru?"

"I'll kill you…" Sesshomaru dashed toward Byakuya and slashed at him with his claws once more, this time hitting the man.

"Nice, you know, that actually hurt…" Byakuya moved his arms around and vines started to grow around Sesshomaru's legs. "I have entrapped you in some vines."

"Thanks for speaking the obvious."

"Go ahead and use your sword, Sesshomaru. This sword I have is special, it can copy the abilities used by another weapon."

"I see, well too bad for you I'm not going to be doing that."

"Oh, why not? It would be so much fun to see what your sword can do!"

"I bet it would be…" Sesshomaru clawed at the vines and freed himself. He then leapt toward Byakuya and slashed at him once more. Byakuya pulled out his sword and stabbed it into Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Ah! Damn!"

"Not a bad attack if you ask me. Of course, you really need to know who you're against."

"It matters not." Sesshomaru leapt back as Byakuya charged toward him and slashed his sword on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru then spun toward Byakuya's back and slashed him with his claws. Byakuya flipped over Sesshomaru's head and slashed Sesshomaru in the back with his sword.

"It's no fun when you can't fight with your sword, I hope you realize that."

"I hope you realize just how pathetic and annoying you really are." Byakuya smirked as he charged and slashed Sesshomaru's leg.

"I hope you realize just how pathetically weak you are," Byakuya stated. Once more vines shot up and gripped Sesshomaru. They began to tighten and crush him. Sesshomaru growled as he gripped the vines and ripped himself from them.

"Damn you, you think that's going to work on me?" Sesshomaru leapt toward Byakuya and slashed his chest with his claws. Sesshomaru then spun behind Byakuya and shot his arm through his back. Byakuya quickly turned around and thrust his sword through Sesshomaru's chest.

"Try that on for size."

"Damn you…You bastard!" Sesshomaru took a step back and sliced his sword through the air sending a large black circle through Byakuya.

"No! Damn you!" Byakuya shouted until he vanished entirely. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and then on his back.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku shouted as the group ran up to Sesshomaru.

"I-I've taken a lot of wounds," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"You need to rest; you can make it through this!"

"I regret nothing in my life…"

"Sesshomaru, shut up already. You'll survive; you will make it through this."

"I see that this…This is where I make my final stand." Sesshomaru coughed and blood spilt from his mouth.

"Damn it, don't be so morbid will you," Kouga said. "Quit that morbid crap! We need you living Sesshomaru!"

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and his head fell to the side.

"Sesshomaru, damn it wake up will you!" Kouga exclaimed. Miroku sighed as Kohaku closed his eyes. Miroku stood up and placed his hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"It's over, he's gone Kouga."

"He's got a kid to take care of doesn't he?" Kouga slowly stood up and clenched his fists.

"Yes, he did have a kid…A retainer as well. Though I know not what will happen to Jaken, I know one thing. When we return, Sango and I will make a home and we will take care of both Kohaku and Rin."

"So what are we going to do with Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.

"We should bury him here. This was where he took his final breath. Be glad that it was not a breath taken while he was alone."

"I suppose that's a good thing, but I never would have thought Byakuya to have been strong enough to defeat the Lord Sesshomaru."

"I don't think any of us could have possibly foreseen this. Death is a thing familiar to each of us."

"We need to rescue the others. I guess with the way Sesshomaru acted in life he would not have been able to meet up with Inuyasha. Karma, correct Monk?"

"You could probably look at it that way Kouga. Either way, Sesshomaru will be with us in spirit."

"Naraku had better not be doing anything to Ayame…"

"Understandable. If he does anything to the women then he will suffer a punishment worse than death. I'm not worried that much about Inuyasha of course."

"That's funny…Do you think that you two humans can handle Naraku?"

"You have seen us fight, we are not weak."

"Yeah that's true, neither am I weak."

----------------

"Sango, why are you here?" Shippo asked as Sango walked into the hut.

"They sent me back because I was 'pregnant' that's what!" Sango exclaimed.

"Whoa, relax Sango. It's fine."

"Yeah, I can't fight with Miroku…This is annoying."

"Sango how is Kohaku?" Rin asked as she ran up to Sango. Sango looked down to Rin and smiled sweetly.

"He's fine right now. I think they should all be just fine." Sango looked over to see Jaken sulking in a corner. "What's the matter with you Jaken?"

"I have a bad feeling," Jaken said quietly. "Lord Sesshomaru…is dead…"

"You think so?"

"I get this feeling. Like I can't feel him anymore, his soul has left this world."

"Hey Sango, guess what!" Shippo said quickly.

"What?"

"We found this really great cave near the bone eaters well; do you want to see?"

"Sure why not."

"Go ahead without me," Jaken said quietly.

"That's fine by me," Sango said as she, Rin and Shippo left the hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru…You are dead?" Jaken looked up to the ceiling. "My job as a retainer must come to an end. Being your retainer was my life, literally…Once you die…Then that ends…I am sorry Kohaku that I could not stay alive for Rin until you returned. Goodbye Rin, goodbye Kohaku." Jaken smiled as his body began to disintegrate. "It was good knowing you Rin, please continue to smile. The final battle will come and the final demons will make their stand…Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, you are the last of a dying breed." Soon Jaken vanished from the world completely, his job finished.

* * *

Here is chapter 11, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter. Drop a review and let me know what you think 


	12. Sango's Torment

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

Thank you to all my reviewers, you keep me updating, it's irritating to have a story with so many hits yet no reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12 (Sango's torment)

"Inuyasha are you alright!" Naomi screamed. Inuyasha had jut been hit with a very powerful attack by Naraku.

"Heh, I'll be fine Naomi," Inuyasha said quietly.

"You speak as if there is hope for you Inuyasha," Naraku said with a dark grin. "I would kill you but I enjoy seeing just how far I can push my enemies before they give in and die."

"Damn you Naraku…"

"You can curse me how often you want Inuyasha and it wont do you any good." Naraku placed his palm to Inuyasha's forehead and grinned evilly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Removing you of your demonic blood Inuyasha. Removing your descendants of that demon blood." A glow appeared around the two and slowly Inuyasha's hair began turning black.

"Crap!"

"Inuyasha!" Naomi exclaimed. "Naraku you bastard!" Naraku chuckled slightly as he walked in front of Naomi.

"I should go ahead and kill you three, but of course I'm angry with you that I desire to mutilate you all as slowly as possible."

"Okay, what have they ever done to you?" Ayame asked she looked over to see Inuyasha and Naomi staring at her with raised eyebrows. "On second thought Naraku, don't answer that."

"The Shikon Jewel is gone damn it!" Naraku exclaimed. "I don't have it and I can't sense it anywhere. Now why the hell is that?"

"Hey bastard, maybe you lost it and it got destroyed," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"There's no way in hell I could lose it and there's also no way in hell it would be destroyed so easily!" Naraku turned around and hit Inuyasha in the face.

"N-Naraku I have one question you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, "Why Ayame? Why did you kidnap her, what reason?"

"No particular reason, she just happened to insult me." Naraku smirked and walked over to Ayame. He put his hand on her face and chuckled. "Besides that, she looks cute."

"Naraku you bastard cut that out!"

"You really enjoy calling me that don't you Inuyasha? Do you realize there is nothing you can ever hope to achieve that way?"

"One of these days Naraku…"

"One of these days, what? Enlighten me on what you think is going to happen? Are you going to be freed? You amuse me to no end Inuyasha!"

"Damn you…"

"Do you realize that I have absorbed almost every demon around? Inuyasha you are…well, you were a dying breed." Inuyasha scoffed in response to the statement. "I'm serious Inuyasha, demons are no longer around. Just remember what I told you once before about all your friends as well, they're all dead."

"Yeah, I know you were just saying that before Naraku, we're not so gullible that we'll believe what you have to say!"

"Oh really?" Naraku held up a piece of purple cloth. "This is from the monk's clothing, is it not?" Inuyasha's eyes widened but he still glared at Naraku.

"You could have just as easily got that from the spider demon or something, no one said he died there."

"Oh but Inuyasha, he did die there. Just as your brother has died as well."

"You can just shut up Naraku!"

"I do believe the spider demon ate your friend, the demon slayer. Then Kohaku's shard was removed from his neck as I have told you before. Kouga obviously didn't survive very long without those shards in his leg as Byakuya cut him down to size. The only one left is that mere fox demon and he's too pathetic and weak to even bother about."

"Shut up Naraku! Their not dead and you know it!"

"You can keep believing that and denying the truth of the situation. You three seem to have high hopes regarding you friend's survival."

"If I weren't attached to this damn wall then I'd slice you down right now!"

"How would you do that?"

"You are weaker without the Shikon Jewel, aren't you Naraku?"

"Yes but it does not matter." Naraku turned to see one of his poison insects fly toward him. Naraku let it rest on his hand for a second and his face turned dark. "What? Byakuya is dead! The Shikon Jewel was healed wished away by a monk's touch…Damn this!"

"What was that Naraku?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Shut up you bastard!" Naraku shot a tentacle into Inuyasha's shoulder. "You're going to pay dearly for this!" Naraku heard another sound and looked out the corner of his eyes.

"Crap, it's Naraku!" A voice exclaimed. Naraku turned and grinned when he saw Sango, Rin and Shippo standing at the cave's entrance.

"So you've come to visit me?" Naraku could sense a very faint aura of the sacred jewel. "It's coming from the demon slayer?" Naraku thought quietly. "It's inside her…I can get it to become one with me, but the best way is a way that will give this demon slayer some emotional trauma." Naraku grinned inwardly; he knew what he would do to Sango.

"Why are you in Kaede's village?" Shippo asked.

"It is said that you should remain close to your friends and even closer to your enemies."

"Sango, you're alive!" Naomi exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting this…Die Naraku!" Sango exclaimed as she took her hiraikotsu off and tossed it toward Naraku. Naraku dodged the attack and quickly shot his tentacles out at her. She tried to dodge but soon found herself pushed up against a wall with Naraku in her face.

"Fool," Naraku said with a grin. In Sango's hand she held the hiraikotsu so Naraku brought his hand to Sango's and took the weapon from her. "I don't believe you will need this weapon any longer. Don't even think of using your hidden blades either or else you hasten your death." Sango started to let out a low growl as Naraku brought his hand to her face.

"Naraku you bastard, get off of her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah Naraku!" Shippo exclaimed. Naraku quickly took Sango's wrists and held them together above her head, with his free arm he pointed toward Shippo and shot a tentacle at him. Shippo groaned as he fell to the ground and pushed himself up. "Oh…where's Kirara?" Shippo grabbed Rin's arm, "Rin come on!"

"Okay Shippo." Shippo and Rin quickly ran out of the cave in time to hear Inuyasha shout at Naraku once more.

"Naraku you sick bastard let go of her! Stop touching her!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo and Rin ran out of the cave in time to see Kirara curled in a ball.

"Kirara!" Shippo exclaimed, "Wake up!" Kirara opened her eyes and looked to Shippo. "Hurry you need to find Miroku and the others! Naraku's in the cave and he's got Sango!" Kirara nodded and transformed into a beast. She flew away. "I should go distract Naraku so he doesn't do anything to Sango!"

"Okay Shippo, I'll go back to Kaede's place," Rin said quickly.

"If you can find Jaken then make sure he stays with you."

"Right!" Rin quickly ran off and Shippo sucked in some air before heading toward the cave.

"Naraku if you keep it up I'm going to vomit in your mouth!" Sango shouted. Naraku had several items that he used to keep Sango's legs on the ground so she couldn't kick him and get him away from her.

"Naraku, turn around and fight like a man!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo, you're supposed to stay with Rin!" Sango said quickly.

"N-No I need to be brave and protect everyone. At least until Kirara returns with Miroku!"

"I just spoke with one of my insects," Naraku said without removing his hand or gaze from Sango. "They say the monk was killed by Byakuya. They all fought rather valiantly but in the end Sesshomaru was the last one standing. He was the one that defeated Byakuya but then died from his wounds."

"I don't believe you!" Shippo exclaimed.

"No, Miroku wouldn't be taken down that easily," Sango said quietly. Shippo looked over to where Sango's hiraikotsu lay, with it was several blades that Sango had hid in her armor.

"What are you going to do to Sango?" Shippo asked. Naraku licked his lips and chuckled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Naraku stated. "You're merely hindering progress. I can say the demon slayer looks better off than Ayame."

----------------------

Kohaku sliced down another demon, "There are not that many demons around anymore. Have you noticed that?"

"Naraku probably destroyed most if not all the demon population," Miroku said quietly. Kouga nodded his head and sighed.

"I went back to my tribe and found them all massacred, I believe that Byakuya is the one that did that," Kouga stated as he clenched his fist. The three walked forward in the direction of Naraku's castle when Miroku stopped walking.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Kohaku asked. Miroku's eyes narrowed as he let out a breath.

"Why do I get the feeling that we should head back to Kaede's village right now?"

"Maybe you want to flirt with some women," Kouga said with a slight chuckle. Miroku glared at him from the corner of his eyes and whacked Kouga on the head with his staff.

"I think we can stop worrying about that."

"That actually hurt!"

"You deserved it. I do not flirt around any longer; it would be bad to do to Sango."

"Yeah, I was only joking…" Miroku huffed as the group continued to walk toward the large castle when they arrived, what they found surprised them. The castle was no longer there, it had been destroyed. "I'm going to take a lucky guess and say Naraku isn't there."

"Then where else could Naraku be?" Kohaku asked. Miroku put his finger to his chin and sighed.

"I am not sure, there's no way to know right now…As for now, perhaps we should head back to Kaede's village?"

"I think we should continue out search for Naraku," Kouga said quietly. "I don't think he would be at Kaede's village." The group saw a large shadow on the ground and looked up to see Kirara and Hachi flying beside each other.

"Hachi, Kirara what are you two doing here!" Miroku called out as they landed.

"Miroku you have to come quick!" Hachi said. "It's Sango, Naraku is…Well…" Hachi did not need to explain any more. Miroku jumped onto Kirara and the other two got on Hachi.

"Go Kirara!" Miroku shouted. The two transporters took to the skies and flew toward Kaede's village.

"Hachi, what has Naraku done with my sister?" Kohaku asked. "Why is it hard for you to tell Miroku?"

"Master Miroku would be furious…Well, he is already I can see that but…"

"What has Naraku done?" Kohaku's voice was stern this time.

"Well it's not what he's done it's what he is doing to her right now. Only probably not getting anywhere because Shippo is trying to stall him."

"What is he doing to Sango?"

"Naraku is trying to…take advantage of her…have his way with her…Right now he's trying to rape Sango."

"Crap!" Kohaku and Kouga looked over to see Miroku nudge Kirara to speed up. It appeared as though Miroku heard the words Hachi just spoke.

"You better speed up as well Hachi," Kohaku stated. "We have to get to my sister…Rin is safe, right?"

"I am not sure…"

---------------------

Rin found Kaede's hut and walked into it, "Jaken! Are you here?" Rin asked.

"Jaken is no longer with us," Kaede said quietly. Rin looked over to see Kaede looking down sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone, he vanished into the air. I saw it with my own eyes…"

"Why did he disappear?"

"I am not sure; I think it has something to do with Sesshomaru. From what I know, I overheard him saying something about Sesshomaru dying so he must die."

"Oh no! It can't be."

"I am afraid it is that way."

"I will always remember them; perhaps Kohaku will name children for them. Oh! Lady Kaede, Sango and Shippo are fighting off Naraku right now…"

"What!"

"Well, I don't know how Sango's faring, but when we went into the cave we found Naraku there. He also had Inuyasha, Naomi, and Ayame chained to the wall with vines."

"Inuyasha chained with vines? That doesn't make sense."

"Well he had actual chains on him. So did the other demon." Kaede stood up and sighed.

"We will have to trust Shippo and Sango then." Rin shook her head causing Kaede to raise her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Naraku's doing something bad to Sango…I'm not sure what, but he's got her hands above her head and all her weapons are gone. I think he was touching her in some places…" Kaede's eyes widened and her mouth fell ajar. "Shippo sent Kirara and I found Hachi so I sent him to a Master Miroku."

"Miroku will get there, Rin you should stay here."

"Okay, what are you going to do though?" Kaede was walking out of the hut and she turned to grin at Rin.

"Worry not Rin. Just stay here where it's safe."

---------------------

Naraku caressed Sango's body with his hands, he thought he heard Sango let out a small noise, almost like a whimper. "You have nothing to worry about demon slayer," Naraku said with a grin.

"Naraku let her go!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "This isn't right, what you are doing!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly do things the good way. Now my dear, back to you."

"D-Damn you Naraku," Sango said. She tried to get him to release her arms but his grip was to powerful.

"You sound like you don't enjoy being in this position, come now, there isn't anything wrong with this." Naraku's eyes widened as an arrow flew past his head. He turned to see Kaede standing with a bow and arrow raised and aimed toward him.

"You will let the girl go now, Naraku," Kaede said.

"What do you intend to do to me old hag?"

"I intend to kill you Naraku." Kaede shot an arrow and hit Naraku's arm.

"Your arrows are so old that they don't even do much to me."

"My arrows are not old…"

"Forgive me; an inanimate object is incapable of growing old. Or at least I thought that until I saw you."

"I am not inanimate…"

"Yes you are." Naraku pointed his arm and hit Kaede with a tentacle. Kaede found herself pushed out of the cave and pressed against a tree.

"Lady Kaede!" Naomi shouted.

"Kaede are you here?" Shippo asked as he ran through Kaede's hut.

"Kaede's not here you need to go help Sango!" Rin said quickly. Shippo looked at Rin and raised his eyebrow.

"Where is she?"

"She went to fight Naraku."

"On her own!" Shippo let out a growl and quickly rushed out of the hut.

---------------------

Sango lay on the ground as Naraku fought with Shippo; the fox demon had successfully got Naraku to release her from his grasp. "Damn you Naraku, you're going to pay for this!" Shippo exclaimed. "Fox Fire!" Shippo threw blew flames onto Naraku who held his hands up to shield his face.

"Those weren't very hot at all!" Naraku exclaimed.

"Smashing top!" Shippo threw a top onto Naraku's head causing Naraku to fall to the ground.

"You rock Shippo!" Naomi said quickly.

"Keep at it Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted. "I don't usually root for you but in this situation…"

"Inuyasha, don't distract me! Kirara will bring Miroku eventually I'm sure of it!" Shippo said quickly as Naraku pulled himself up.

"You filthy bastard…" Naraku said quietly. Shippo raised his eyebrow and huffed.

"I believe we've already established who the sick, filthy bastard here really is, Naraku." Naraku growled as he lifted his hand and shot a beam attack toward Shippo. Shippo neatly avoided the move and shot some pellets at Naraku.

"Why do you keep fighting? You know you can't defeat me with those pitiful moves."

"Who said I was trying to defeat you? I'm only trying to stall you!"

"Right…Good luck on that."

"I got you away from Sango didn't I?" Shippo looked over to see Sango trying to pull herself up. She had been knocked unconscious by Naraku earlier.

"Yes, but not for long of course." Naraku charged toward Shippo and slammed him into a wall. Naraku let vines grow and attach Shippo to the wall.

"Damn you Naraku!"

"You gave up a good fight Shippo. I admire your courage." Naraku glanced over at Sango and smirked. "Too bad fox demon, your efforts were in vain." Sango had managed to pull herself to her feet; she readied herself for a battle as Naraku started to slowly walk toward her.

"Don't even think about touching me!" Sango exclaimed. She looked toward her weapons and thought of a way to get past Naraku and grab them.

"Are you considering a way to get your weapons so that you may have a sliver of hope against me?"

"Shut the hell up Naraku."

"Sango, forgive me! I tried!" Shippo exclaimed. Sango looked over to Shippo and shook her head.

"You did fine Shippo, don't worry!"

"He doesn't have much to worry about," Naraku said as he licked his lips causing Sango to cringe. "You on the other hand…" Sango growled and avoided a beam attack. She then ran toward her weapons only to be caught by Naraku's arm around her waist.

"Crap!" Sango felt herself pressed against a wall with Naraku staring her down.

"Well now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Y-You bastard, you're a cheap and dirty bastard Naraku!"

"Thank you. I appreciate your enthusiasm."

"Let her go you coward!" Shippo exclaimed. "Let her go and let her fight you like a warrior should."

"I hope you know that I have no intention whatsoever of letting this woman fight," Naraku said as he stared out the corner of his eyes. He shifted his eyes and with cold eyes stared into Sango's large eyes. "I do however; fully intend to make this woman mine." Sango groaned as she struggled to free herself from Naraku's grip. "Go ahead and try to struggle. It will only wear you out, which of course tells me that you will not be struggling very much during intercourse." Sango's eyes widened, she had been angry before but now she was more afraid then angry.

"Intercourse? No! At least not with Inuyasha and the others here!" Sango exclaimed.

"I didn't give you a say in the matter now did I?"

"You bastard…" Naraku smirked as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. Sango felt her body tense up a Naraku's hand moved up and down her body. Naraku moved his mouth down and started kissing Sango's neck, Sango let out a small whimper and Naraku ignored the shouts from Inuyasha and the others. "H-help me…Miroku..."

"It does you no use demon slayer," Naraku said quietly. "I will have you all to myself." Sango whimpered when she felt Naraku's hand on her leg. "Go ahead and squirm if you want, it doesn't matter. You're all mine demon slayer."

"The hell she is!" A new voice exclaimed.

* * *

There's the chapter 


	13. Naraku's Death

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

Yep you read right, hooray Naraku's going to die! However this isn't the end yet, you will know when the final chapter is up.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Naraku's death)

"It does you no use demon slayer," Naraku said quietly. "I will have you all to myself." Sango whimpered when she felt Naraku's hand on her leg. "Go ahead and squirm if you want, it doesn't matter. You're all mine demon slayer."

"The hell she is!" Sango's eyes widened and Naraku didn't get a chance to turn around. Naraku soon found a golden staff smashing down onto his head. Naraku stumbled back and Sango fell forward into her rescuer's arms.

"Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku's face held a soft expression when he looked down at Sango. He looked over at Naraku and his face turned furious with rage.

"Kohaku take care of your sister," Miroku said quietly. Kohaku nodded as he took Sango in his arms. He walked with her to the corner of the cave where she fell to her knees. Miroku clenched his fist and without looking away ordered Kouga to free Inuyasha and the others and get them out of the cave.

"Okay, I'll do that," Kouga said quickly. He rushed over to Inuyasha and the others and smirked. "How's it going mutt? Never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to help you down."

"Kouga shut the hell up and get them down now!" Miroku shouted. Kouga jumped and sighed.

"Okay, fine by me…" Kouga quickly slashed at the chains until they broke.

"Damn, my arms were getting tired!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stepped on the ground. "I'm also a weak human now…"

"Inuyasha get the hell out of the cave," Kouga said calmly as he broke the chains around Naomi's wrists and legs. "You too Naomi." Inuyasha and Naomi nodded and ran out of the cave. Shippo and Ayame were freed next.

"Kouga, I want you to leave the cave with Ayame," Miroku said as he took a menacing step toward Naraku. Kouga nodded as he carried Ayame out of the cave. Shippo ran over to Sango and Kohaku.

"Sango are you alright?" Shippo asked.

"You're asking me that _now?_" Sango asked quickly. She had tears in her eyes as Kohaku hugged her tightly.

"You're okay now Sango," Kohaku said quietly. "Miroku and I are going to make quick work of that bastard."

"Once I regain my composure, I am going to _kill Naraku!" _ Sango exclaimed. "T-That bastard…He...He touched me, I'm going to kill him!"

"Just calm down sister, take a deep breath. Relax…" Sango took a few deep breaths as Kohaku wiped Sango's tears from her face. "That's the way…Naraku didn't do anything else to you did he?"

"No…He started to though…"

"Her clothes are all still on so Naraku didn't do anything to her," Shippo said. "I'm not sure why she's so upset though."

"Shippo you're not helping," Kohaku said.

"He distracted Naraku long enough," Sango said quietly.

"Thank you Shippo for trying to help my sister," Kohaku said. "I'm going to have to ask that you leave this cave though."

"Okay," Shippo quickly ran out of the cave.

"Give me my weapons Kohaku," Sango said. "Give me my weapons…"

"Not right now Sango, you need to relax first. You're not in the proper condition to fight right now."

"I am too! I'm not going to sit idly by and watch you two fight for me!"

"I'm not going to rush in right now Sango. I'm going to wait until Miroku either instructs me to fight or if he is out."

"No, he can't fight Naraku by himself!"

"He'll be just fine Sango. So will you, you're safe right now and that's the important thing." Miroku jammed his staff down into Naraku's back.

"Hey Naraku, get your ass up," Miroku said with a growl. "I would devour you into my kazana but such a measly fate is too good for one such as you. I would rather tear you limb from limb before sucking you up!" Naraku slowly stood up and chuckled.

"You seem a bit upset," Naraku said. Miroku quickly pinned Naraku to the wall with his staff.

"A _bit _upset! I'll show you just how upset I really am, you goddamn bastard! How dare you touch my woman! Did you think you were going to get away with that? No, don't answer that. I'll kill you!" Miroku swiftly kneed Naraku in the stomach before leaping back and slicing his staff across Naraku's chest.

"This all because of one woman?"

"You'll regret the day you thought to lay hands on Sango!" Miroku leapt back and tossed several sutras into Naraku. Naraku then shot his tentacle toward Miroku. Miroku narrowly dodged but still got hit in the thigh.

"Not a bad dodge monk."

"Curse you!" Miroku slashed his staff down from Naraku's shoulder and through his chest. Naraku quickly spun behind Miroku and attempted to hit Miroku only to have Miroku spin around and send his staff through Naraku's abdomen.

"Damn you Monk!"

"You thought I didn't pay attention to how I fight scum and bastards like you?"

"No, I thought you merely sucked them into your wind tunnel." Naraku sent some miasma toward Miroku. Miroku quickly covered his mouth to avoid breathing in the miasma, he rolled out of the way and lurched forward thrusting the staff through Naraku's shoulder. "Ah, damn it!"

"You can't expect me to just succumb to the same damn trick you've used all this time!"

"Well obviously I did right there."

"You are a real piece of work, you know that right?" Naraku chuckled as he shot a beam through Miroku's shoulder causing Miroku to fall to his knees.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. She tried to get up but Kohaku held her still, "Let go of me Kohaku!"

"Hold on Sango, if you go now you'll be in Miroku's way. They're all over the place right now. Look, Miroku is not out yet." Sango struggled as tears still welled up in her eyes.

"I don't care; I just want Naraku to die! That bastard touched me, he doesn't deserve to live. Much less, killing the person I care most about in this world!"

"I understand Sango, but you're still upset. You need to relax."

"Damn it I refuse to be a liability Kohaku!"

"Silence Sango," Miroku said quickly. Sango looked over with wide eyes as Miroku gripped his staff and pulled himself up. "I want you to fight but right now you're not in the proper emotional condition to fight Naraku seeing as how he tried to rape you. I will never see you as a liability but right now you are considered a wounded companion on the battlefield. Wounded companions need to be taken care of until they are capable to go back to the fight. Right now Sango, you need to regain your composure. Until you have regained your composure and can fight again then I cannot permit you to fight Naraku. I will destroy Naraku. If I fall, which I doubt, then Kohaku will have to take my place. I will leave it up to him to decide whether or not you should go into the fight. Do you understand Sango? Do you also understand that I don't want to see you hurt again; you're hurt enough as it is already. There is no way I can allow you to be injured any longer!"

"Fine, I'll sit this one out then…"

"Thank you Sango, leave the fighting to me."

"Don't worry Sango," Kohaku said with a smile. "If it comes down to it, I think you will be able to fight. Miroku does as well. We just don't want Naraku to cause anymore harm to you."

"That's understandable…" Sango watched as Miroku charged into Naraku and cut him once more with his staff. Miroku then leapt over Naraku's head and threw some sutras into Naraku.

"Damn you monk, you think you'll get me that easily?" Naraku quickly sliced Miroku in the stomach with a tentacle.

"Ugh!" Miroku landed on the ground, Naraku chuckled as he saw the blood trickle from Miroku's mouth.

"How precious to see blood flowing out of your enemy. Shall I end it for you?"

"Die you bastard…"

"Hah, you can't do any more…" Naraku quickly grabbed Miroku's staff out of his hand and hit Miroku in the side with the staff. Sango screamed as Miroku fell to the ground, Naraku tossed the staff beside Miroku with a smirk. "One down, another to go before we can have our little fun."

"Sango, stay away from Naraku," Kohaku whispered. "Don't get up and do not make any move toward him." Kohaku slowly stood up and grabbed his sickle. "Damn you Naraku! You won't live after this!"

"Kohaku, what happened to that shard that was embedded in your neck?"

"It was safely removed thanks to the work of Kikyo and Lord Sesshomaru. I am no longer your damn puppet."

"I see, so that is how it is, is it?" Naraku crossed his arms and chuckled. "Oh well, I'll still kill you anyway."

"Are you sure? You're torn and dripping with blood from your fight with Miroku, I should think you won't do much to me."

"Were you always such a pathetic brat? You're talking to the person who bested Inuyasha, Naomi, Kouga and Kikyo all in one sitting!"

"I'm also talking to the bastard who just tried to rape my sister just now!"

"I wouldn't call it that…"

"Oh really, and what the hell would you call it?" Kohaku began spinning his scythe around as Naraku chuckled.

"I would call it my own business and you just need to keep your nose out of it."

"You suck Naraku! I didn't think you could sink so low!" Kohaku threw the scythe and cut threw Naraku's shoulder.

"Apparently you didn't know just how evil and truly despicable I could actually be. Do you care to join the monk in death?"

"He's actually still alive you know…"

"Not for long he won't be." Naraku lifted his hand and shot a beam into Kohaku's abdomen. Kohaku then dashed toward Naraku and slashed in an upward motion cutting Naraku across the chest.

"I think you'd be interested in knowing that the Shikon Jewel has become a part of me!"

"I know that, I could tell when your sister stepped in. I couldn't detect the jewel but I could see immense power. That told me she had the Jewel inside and I chose to make that jewel a part of me."

"How would you go about doing that?"

"What? Did you miss what was happening earlier?" Naraku and Kohaku both raised their eyebrow, but for separate reasons.

"So that's what you want my sister for?"

"Well other than her body and figure, yes. I figure through what I was going to do it would cause the Jewel to be a part of me. I wanted to torment her as well rather than just immediately absorb her into me."

"Damn you Naraku!" Naraku laughed and shot several tentacles toward Kohaku, slicing his arms and legs. Kohaku dashed toward Naraku and cut Naraku's arms and legs in return.

"You're one pathetic little brat." Naraku quickly slashed Kohaku's back with a claw. Kohaku jumped back and saw large teeth-like claws shoot from Naraku's chest. Kohaku quickly dodged the claws and tossed his scythe into Naraku.

"You're getting to be a bit annoying for me Naraku."

"Well you're not nearly as bloody looking as the monk and already you seem nearly exhausted."

"I'm not that exhausted…" Kohaku knew that was a lie, he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Blood was dripping down his arms, legs and chest. He needed to beat Naraku and did not want his sister to have to fight the demon. "Crap…Kouga should be here right now, I guess he's still outside with Ayame." Kohaku looked over to Sango with a determined look. "Sango, go outside now and find Kouga!" Kohaku gasped as Naraku's tentacles shot through his stomach again.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. She watched Kohaku spit up some blood and fall to the ground.

"Now Sango, I have you all to myself, no interruptions. Also I've put up a nice barrier outside the cave so nobody can come in," Naraku said quietly. Sango felt herself begin to shake, she had to fight Naraku. She fought countless demons in the past and killed many without a second thought, why did she shake with fear as Naraku walked toward her. "So Sango, we can do this the easy way…Or we can do it the difficult way."

"Naraku…You bastard…" Sango quickly gripped her hiraikotsu from the ground and shielded herself as Naraku's tentacles hit the weapon. Sango stood up with a fierce look on her face. She was in a rage but her body still shook.

"I can see how you shake, your body is afraid."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my body, got it Naraku!"

"I don't think I said anything wrong." Naraku raised his eyebrow as Sango charged toward Naraku. She slashed at him with her hiraikotsu, he dodged out of the way and spread miasma toward Sango.

"The hell!" Sango quickly put on her mask and looked at Naraku with hatred in her eyes.

"So anger also courses through those veins of yours Sango, what about the desire. Your flesh sees to have experienced desire once, it appears to want more." Sango cringed slightly as the miasma surrounded her. She couldn't see much.

"That flesh is for Miroku's hands only…Keep talking bastard; keep talking so I know where you're at!" Sango threw her hiraikotsu and waited for it to return; when it did she caught it in her hands and looked around.

"That hurt me very much. Look here demon slayer, all I want is to become one with that jewel."

"Like hell you'll be doing that with me!"

"I'll let these two live Sango." Sango's eyes widened as the miasma cleared and she saw Naraku's hands pointed toward both Miroku and Kohaku.

"Don't kill them, I'll do anything!" Sango bit her tongue, immediately regretting her choice of words. "Crap…"

"Is that so?" Naraku smirked as he began walking toward Sango. Sango gulped slightly and felt her body begin to shake even more. "Then I take it you will cooperate."

"Well…"

"If you don't, both of those men over there die."

"You wouldn't!" Sango gasped as Naraku quickly shot a tentacle toward Miroku, stopping just before hitting Miroku's head.

"Do you really want to test me on that?"

"You're a creep, you know that right?" Naraku retracted his tentacle and grinned toward Sango.

"I pride myself in that."

"You're going to kill them regardless if I cooperate; I know how you work Naraku!"

"Ah but at least they'll live longer, and I can give them a painless death."

"Shut the hell up, I'm not falling for it!" Naraku lifted his hand and Miasma appeared around Sango again, she could see nothing but purple smoke around her. "Damn it! Where are you Naraku! Fight like a man!"

"You should be running."

"I never run from battle!"

"Too bad." Sango gasped as she felt her hiraikotsu taken from her hands. She looked over and did not see Naraku. "You won't need that. I notice your blades still lie on the floor. I always thought you looked good in that uniform, but let's see how you look underneath it shall we?"

"Stay the hell away from me Naraku!"

"Do you have that choice?"

"Damn it, where are you! Show yourself so I can send you to hell you bastard!" Sango gasped as she felt Naraku's arms wrap around her waist. The miasma cleared and Naraku was staring into her eyes.

"I'm right here demon slayer. I will get the jewel from you."

"Crap, let go of me!" Sango struggled against Naraku's arms, she couldn't get free. Tears started coming from her eyes. "Let go of me! Please let me go!"

"Stay still and I'll make the experience as easy as possible."

"Release me Naraku!"

"Now, what do you look like under this uniform?"

"Don't touch my uniform! Besides, it's not exactly easy to get off!"

"So a challenge is it? I always crave a nice challenge."

"Damn you Naraku!" She inhaled sharply as Naraku's lips made contact with the skin on her neck. Tears started flowing from her eyes as she felt Naraku's hands search her uniform. His hand went over her butt and she gasped.

"Keep your hands away from my butt!"

"Is that where I can get this uniform off?"

"No it's just that…" Sango gasped as she felt Naraku's hand squeeze. She looked past Naraku and her eyes widened when she saw Miroku's right arm move. New hope and realization surged through Sango's body. "That's Miroku's territory and his alone Naraku! You're invading on his territory!" Sango shouted with new determination and anger rising up her throat. She glanced down and smirked. "Hey Naraku, I'm not entirely defenseless right now. Do you desire to know why?"

"Humor me; I'm bored enough as it is." Sango's eye twitched, she wondered whether she should be insulted by that or not.

"Not all of my hidden blades are gone."

"Oh really, and where is the last one."

"In a place only some have dared to look but only one man's ever survived." Sango lifted her hand up to her chest, Naraku looked to where her chest was and saw a large slit in her uniform. He raised his eyebrow as she pressed something underneath her chest causing a large blade to fall out of the slit and slice down Naraku's head and through his throat. "A defense mechanism for whenever someone gets a little _too_ close to me you sick bastard."

"Ah, crap!" Naraku screamed as he stepped back. Sango noticed her hiraikotsu on the ground and picked it up. She sliced upwards and cut Naraku's body into multiple pieces. "Its fine I'll just regenerate."

"You won't get the chance you bastard!" Sango quickly leapt out of the way and Naraku raised his eyebrow. He turned to see Miroku glaring ferociously at Naraku, has hand over the cursed one.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he opened his Kazana.

"No! Damn it!" Naraku was quickly sucked into the furious winds of Miroku.

* * *

That's the chapter! 


	14. The Aftermath

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

Chapter 14 (The Aftermath)

"You won't get the chance you bastard!" Sango quickly leapt out of the way and Naraku raised his eyebrow. He turned to see Miroku glaring ferociously at Naraku, has hand over the cursed one.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he opened his Kazana.

"No! Damn it!" Naraku was quickly sucked into the furious winds of Miroku. The instant Naraku vanished was the instant Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared for good.

"Damn bastard," Miroku said quietly as he clenched his fist. Miroku looked over to see Sango smiling at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Sango, come to my arms." Miroku held out his arms as Sango fell to his chest. She sobbed into his chest as Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango. Miroku ran his hand through Sango's hair. He placed one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower back. "It's okay now Sango, I'm here."

"Oh Miroku…I didn't think Naraku could ever…"

"Naraku's a demon and demons, or most demons anyway, tend to do whatever their evil mind thinks of. Don't think about it Sango."

"Where did I go wrong Miroku? I know I could have beaten him…Maybe if I hadn't been so…"

"Sango, you didn't know what he was planning. You couldn't know what he would do. I ask you to please try not to worry about it, he's gone and he will not be coming back. You're still a person that most men would not want to fight; Naraku learned that the hard way." Miroku smirked as Sango chuckled in response.

"Naraku didn't even know what hit him…"

"So I'm the only man who's ever seen that slit in your uniform and lived to tell the story?"

"Yeah pretty much. Only one who got close enough to see it without having the blade fall out of it."

"I am one lucky man then. I'm also lucky to have you with me. Naraku learned the hard way not to mess with you while I'm around, or at least still alive."

"I'm glad you were still alive…you were brave in fighting off Naraku like that…"

"I would hardly call that bravery."

"You were brave!"

"I was scared Sango, for quite a few reasons. The lesser reason was that was the last time I could open my kazana without it ripping and taking me in with it. Had you not weakened Naraku then he wouldn't have gone in so fast and I probably would have been sucked in first."

"That should be a very important reason to be afraid…"

"It was not. I was afraid for you most of all." Miroku moved his arms around Sango's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I was afraid of losing you Sango. I was afraid of what Naraku would do to you. Hearing you whimper, hearing you cry and scream like that…It was unnerving; all of my courage and bravery was just draining out of me. All I could think to do was save you at whatever cost. That wasn't bravery that was pure fear Sango, I never want you to have to go through that again and I'm going to make sure nothing like that ever happens to you."

"I wish I could say I wasn't that afraid…" Sango turned her head away only to have Miroku place his finger under her chin and move her head to look into his gaze.

"You don't need to say that. There is not a single person in your position that wouldn't have been afraid, not a single person at all. Fear is a natural emotion and it is only temporary, if you let it be. Sango, you are probably the toughest woman I know, you handled your situation a lot better than other women would have been able to."

"I-I didn't really…At least not until I saw you move…I honestly thought I lost you."

"I had to do some spiritual healing on my body for a moment, Kohaku as well…I was busy whispering an incantation. I stopped when I realized you had stopped fighting and you began to grow fearful. I found it troublesome getting up but I still think you did well." Sango smiled and looked over to see Kohaku stand up.

"It's good to see you are alright Sango," Kohaku said with a smile.

"Kohaku, could you go alert everyone that Naraku's dead?" Miroku asked. He looked into Sango's eyes and flashed a smirk, "Tell them we'll be out in a little bit. I have some things I need to discuss with Sango." Kohaku nodded and left the cave.

"You weren't able to get up and you were trying to heal Kohaku first?" Sango asked.

"The incantation I was saying was healing us both. Though, as you can see we are still in bad shape." Sango nodded as she lifted her hand up and gingerly ran a finger over one of Miroku's wounds. Fresh tears came to her eyes when she noticed the blood that covered Miroku's kimono. "You wouldn't let me fight alongside of you in that fight Miroku…"

"I wanted you to be safe Sango, I knew that if you had been fighting with me…At the state of mind that Naraku was in he would have constantly been going after you. He would have fought harder than he did with you when it was only you. The reason it would have been harder was because I would have been there and both of us would have been worried about the other person. Also in my state of mind there was no telling just who I would have hit, that was why Kohaku wasn't even fighting with me. I wouldn't have been able to bear it if I had hurt you. Let me tell you this as well, there's no way I would have allowed him to go any further with you than he did. I was trying to heal myself so I could get up as fast as I could. At least it's comforting to know that he did not get far."

"He touched me Miroku…That was bad enough for me…"

"I do understand Sango."

"Miroku, he went near your…Uh…"

"I believe the word you used was 'territory' Sango," Miroku said with a smirk that caused Sango to blush.

"Yeah…he groped my butt…I didn't like that at all."

"I wouldn't expect you to have enjoyed that." Miroku smirked as he brought his arm in a 'v' motion with his thumbs intertwined. Sango blushed as she felt Miroku place his hands softly on her butt. She looked into Miroku's eyes and noticed the smirk that still marked his face.

"Miroku…"

"If this is a problem I will stop." Sango smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's not a problem at all."

"Good, then I declare that no other hand shall ever touch this area and any soul that dares to brush this area will come to a quick and hasty end." Sango chuckled lightly and smiled as Miroku softly pressed his hands against Sango, slowly guiding her body upwards until his lips met with hers. When their lips released from each other Miroku brought up his hand to caress Sango's face. Sango brought her hand to Miroku's now gloveless hand and held it in place. Slowly she took his hand and gazed at it, tears of joy choosing to come to her face.

"It's finally over Miroku; I didn't think it would be as great as this. It's finally over and our burdens are gone." Sango caressed Miroku's open palm where his kazana had once been with her thumb.

"Exactly how many men have been so lucky as to have been close enough to see that slit where your hidden blade is?"

"Miroku," Sango chuckled and playfully slapped Miroku's face. When her hand made contact with his face he brought his hand up and held her hand in place.

"This feels so good Sango, your hand. I know it's corny but there was a second back there where all I wanted was to feel your slap on my face. I thought it was some bad dream and I just wanted you to hit me and wake me up." Miroku slowly kissed Sango's hand and smiled. "I believe the others are waiting for us Sango, so shall we go?"

"Yes Miroku."

"Okay, well walk slowly then Sango." Miroku placed his arm around Sango's waist and silently winced as he took a step forward. "I'm still a wounded man in a considerable amount of pain. Even though having you right here next to me is something that eases that pain quite a bit Sango." Sango smiled as she placed her arm around Miroku's waist in an attempt to be a crutch for him as well as just to stand next to Miroku and to be close to something that she felt safest with. As they walked through the cave they both took a large sigh of relief. The tension in the air chose to disappear the further out of the cave they went. Slowly the day would probably pass like a bad memory. When they reached the exit they saw everybody standing there waiting for them.

"Miroku, I don't see Kagome, does that mean something went wrong?"

"I don't know Sango…Everyone's safe, we should have saved our descendants…"

"Oh no, what if Naraku managed to kill my unborn baby!" Sango's eyes widened. She felt the comforting squeeze of Miroku's arm.

"Try not to think of that, I don't think Naraku did anything…Hell I don't know if he knew you were even pregnant in the first place." Kohaku ran up to Miroku and Sango, he positioned one of Miroku's arms around his shoulders to help steady Miroku.

"I didn't tell them anything about today," Kohaku said quietly. "I told them you were safe though and they chose to wait out here for you. Your descendant is with Lady Kaede right now though."

"She is, that's good then," Miroku said with a smile. He felt Sango take a breath, Kohaku probably had no clue how good those words meant to her.

"How is Sango faring?" Inuyasha asked as he and Naomi walked over.

"Not right now Inuyasha, let's get back to Kaede," Miroku said quietly.

"Right." The group slowly walked back to Kaede's hut, they walked slowly only to keep pace with Miroku and Sango.

"You look like you got roughed up pretty badly Miroku," Inuyasha said quietly.

"It is not as bad as it could have been. I managed to heal myself somewhat." Miroku sighed as he looked over to Inuyasha. "So I take it you are a human from here on out?"

"Yeah, thanks to…" Inuyasha stopped, he was unsure if he should mention Naraku's name around Sango for fear of opening up harsh wounds so soon.

"You can say Naraku," Sango said quietly. "It's not a problem…"

"Yeah, well I was going to wish to be human for Naomi anyway…"

"That's nice to know Inuyasha," Miroku said with a smile.

"I tried to get back in there you know," Kouga said. "Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad…There was a barrier that had appeared and so I couldn't get back inside in order to help. Now…I've never felt more useless."

"You were not useless Kouga. Nobody was useless in this situation, not even Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked to the ground sadly.

"Is it true then, Sesshomaru is gone?" Sango looked at Miroku as well, she was not around when Sesshomaru passed on.

"Sesshomaru died while fighting Byakuya."

"That's what Naraku said, we didn't believe him…"

"Naraku also told you that I of all people let that spider demon get Sango and that I died as well…"

"Well you almost did," Sango said with a light chuckle.

"I don't recall ever nearly leaving you behind," Miroku said as he shifted his eyes to the side. Sango laughed softly and kissed Miroku on the cheek.

"I love you Miroku."

"Well that's good Sango, because I would be so sad if the woman I loved didn't love me in return!" Miroku looked down to where Shippo was walking and smiled. "Hey Shippo, did I say thanks for what you did in that cave? As well as getting Kirara. I shudder to think what might have happened had you not done all that you did."

"Really Miroku?" Shippo asked as he looked up.

"Yeah Shippo, you really saved the day in there," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You helped save my life," Sango said with a smile. "You saved my life, and possibly my dignity as well."

"Yes! I am not useless!" Shippo said quickly. Everybody surrounding him laughed in response to Shippo's enthusiasm.

"I only wonder how Lady Kaede is doing," Sango said quietly. "She tried to help me and Naraku hit her pretty badly…" The group all stopped in front of Kaede's hut and stared at the home. They sighed as they stepped into the door.

"Hey everybody!" Kagome said quickly. "Whoa Miroku, what on earth happened!" Miroku and Sango smiled when they saw Kagome, she was completely visible. They had saved their descendants apparently. They looked to see Kaede lying on a bed mat so they sat down next to her.

"Lady Kaede?" Miroku stated as he looked at the elderly woman. Kaede moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Miroku, tell me, is Sango alright?" Kaede asked.

"She's right here with me and she's perfect."

"Hello Lady Kaede, your efforts were not in vain," Sango said quietly.

"I am glad. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against such a demon as Naraku. I knew I had to do something though, I had to make sure to hold him off somehow so Miroku could get there."

"You and Shippo did a great job. Miroku got there in plenty of time."

"So after I fell, Naraku didn't do anything to you?"

"Not really, he didn't get far at all. He tried but Miroku showed up at the right time. I couldn't ask for better timing on his part."

"Can I see Naomi and Inuyasha?" Sango nodded as Inuyasha and Naomi sat next to Kaede. Naomi took Kaede's hand and had tears going down her face.

"Mom…You'll be alright," Naomi said quietly.

"No, I am afraid not Naomi. I can confirm this, you're pregnant and I want you and Inuyasha to get married as soon as you can."

"We will do that Kaede," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Good, I'm glad to leave my daughter in your hands Inuyasha. Now, I believe you should say goodbye to your descendant." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to my own time," Kagome said.

"I wish you all the best of luck in your future," Kaede said. The group watched on as Kaede closed her eyes. Naomi started to sob as Kaede took her final breath. Miroku slowly stood up and helped Sango to stand up. They looked over to see Rin walk into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Kohaku!" Rin exclaimed as she ran into Kohaku's arms. "Kohaku, Jaken is…"

"It's okay Rin. This is just what happens in life, everyone has their own circle in life to follow. A journey that starts and ends but it is always different. We never finish with the ones we've started with and we never start with the ones we will end with. Every journey, ever circle is a different size as well. All come to a close at a certain time. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Kaede's journeys have come to a close today and so those of us who are still around must continue walking with the memory of them. They want you to be happy so that is what you need to do, move on and hold their memory close to your heart."

"Yeah…I'm still going to miss them though…"

"As will everybody else Rin."

"Kohaku…I'm thankful that you came back alive…"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"No you didn't! You said you _hoped_ to come back alive!"

"Heh…good memory…"

"Well, Ayame and I are heading home!" Kouga said quickly.

"You are? Well then have a nice life Kouga," Miroku said. "Thanks for helping us out on the journey!"

"No, thank you for helping me get Ayame!" Kouga frowned when he looked at Sango. "I only wish I could have helped you get Sango…Instead I couldn't get back in the cave to keep that bastard's hands off of her and you guys nearly died. That's not something that I will ever enjoy having over my head you know."

"You did what you could do. That is all that was ever expected of you, you were not expected to achieve anything greater than what you could do. If you couldn't get back in then you couldn't get back in, simple as that. The important thing to me is that Sango is fine and since she is I hold no regrets. Don't let it weigh upon your mind Kouga; you should be happy that Ayame is safe from any more danger!" Kouga looked to Ayame and smiled as he placed his arm around Ayame's waist.

"Yeah, you're right. That is what matters most to me. The fact that Ayame is out of harms way, I can understand how you feel Miroku. I also know that if you couldn't help me get to Ayame, I wouldn't hold it against you. If we were in your situation I don't think I would have even thought for a second that you should be in there helping us because I would be too concerned about her welfare to even notice that you were gone."

"Precisely, so if you're going home then goodbye Kouga. Enjoy your life!" Miroku shook Kouga's hand as Kouga turned with Ayame and left. Shippo bounded in the room and leapt up onto Naomi.

"Hey Naomi, I made something so do you want to see?" Shippo asked.

"Sure Shippo, why not…"

"Great! Follow me then!" Shippo ran out of the room and Naomi swiftly followed.

"I'm still sort of mad at myself," Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Why is that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I was in that cave and I couldn't do a thing for anybody at all!"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. There are far worse things in this world than that."

"Really, are you sure about that Miroku?"

"To lose the one you love, that is one thing that could be worse. However Inuyasha you do make a good point."

"What point is that?"

"The feeling of not being able to do anything to save the one person in the world that you love most of all…That feeling alone is a devastating and fearful feeling." Miroku recalled the events that took place in the cave as he closed his eyes.

-_Flashback-_

"Damn it…" Miroku couldn't move his body at all. He was laying face down in a small pool of blood. "If I don't get up, I won't be able to do anything! Damn…I can't move at all…" Miroku heard a shout and saw Kohaku land on the ground next to him. "Kohaku? Crap…that means Sango's not protected any longer! Crap!" Miroku tried to move again but found it not to work. He heard the sounds of battle which meant Sango was fighting. "Let her win…Buddha give her the strength she needs…If anything give me the strength to get up."

"Your flesh has experienced desire, it appears to want more," Naraku's voice said.

"Crap, he's still trying to get to her…Come on…think…I know! I can say an incantation and heal both Kohaku and myself!" Miroku closed his eyes and started to say an incantation. He could feel some of his wounds going away. He stopped for a brief moment when he felt Naraku's tentacle right at his head. "He doesn't know I'm still alive does he?"

"No wait, don't kill them I'll do anything!" Sango exclaimed.

"Bad choice of words there Sango…This bastard's willing to get you to do anything that he wants…Right now what he wants…I can't let him have!" When Naraku's tentacle left Miroku continued speaking the incantation. He continued and paused for a very brief moment when he heard Sango whimper, flames shot through Miroku as he grew angry. "That bastard is touching Sango! Damn it I can't completely heal myself I have to get up now."

"No please, leave me alone! Release me!" Sango pleaded.

"That bastard better let her go…"

"What's under this uniform?" Naraku asked.

"Crap!" Miroku quickly finished off a final word in his incantation. "Okay, I have to try to move."

"Keep your hands away from the butt!" Sango shouted.

"Oh…that SOB is asking for it now…" Miroku tried to move his arm and was successful. "Okay, now to get up." Miroku grabbed his staff from the ground and used it to slowly pull himself to his feet. He heard Sango's voice change to determination as she spoke of a hidden blade. Miroku looked over to see Naraku get hit by the blade just above Sango's chest. Miroku gripped his right hand and aimed it for Naraku. "Move out of the way Sango…So I can suck this bastard into my kazana." Miroku was fearful, he needed the timing to be right or else he might lose Sango for good. Sango jumped out of the way as Miroku opened his kazana and finally sucked Naraku into the furious winds.

-_End Flashback-_

"You're right Inuyasha. That feeling is one of the worst feelings you can get, the feeling of hopelessness." Miroku looked over to Sango and smiled, "But thankfully there is always some hope in there."

"Yeah…Maybe we should go tell Kagome goodbye now," Inuyasha said quietly.


	15. Kagome's Farewell

Rescue Your Descendants

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I like it, it's cool but why would I own it? I wish I did, if I did then Sango and Miroku's relationship wouldn't be in danger!

* * *

Chapter 15 (Kagome's farewell.)

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome all walked to the bone eaters well in silence. Each person wondering what life was going to be like now, "So…This is it," Kagome said quietly as they arrived at the well. "I don't know what to say…Would it even matter? Our memories will shift after this and we won't even remember the words we would say to one another."

"Kagome, we don't even know how long it will be until the real memories erase the fake ones," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "Hell I don't even know what half of all this memory stuff means!"

"Leave it to Inuyasha to be so clueless," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I agree," Sango said with a nod.

"Hey! What do you two think you're talking about me behind my back for!"

"Why whatever do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a grin. "It's nothing personal…"

"Why I ought to…If I didn't know about the crappy day…Oh forget it." Kagome laughed lightly.

"Would it be okay if I hugged you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She figured it might be awkward.

"I don't see why not." Inuyasha took Kagome in a quick hug and then released her.

"I know I probably shouldn't have been here from the start and it was all Naomi, but I still enjoyed everything. I'm starting to have separate memories come into my head…Certain things happening to me that never happened because of my time jumps."

"Yeah, I hope you have a good life Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Too proud to admit you'll miss her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a sly grin.

"Of course not! Why would I miss Kagome anyway?"

"If you were wearing your beads you know what word I would say, right?" Kagome asked. "Although I better not do that…Inuyasha I…I won't forget you."

"Well of course not, but you're going to forget all the adventures…"

"Well maybe…" Sango quickly walked over and gave Kagome a hug.

"Kagome, it was good to know you. As both my friend and my descendant," Sango said with a smile.

"I agree with Sango," Miroku said. "You truly have made an impact on us all. Though I must ask this question." Miroku crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Are we still your boring ancestors?"

"Oh, Miroku will you just come off of that!" Sango said quickly. "Seriously, the poor girl didn't even know!" Kagome smiled and hugged Miroku.

"No Miroku, you are probably the greatest and most interesting of all my ancestors."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha said quickly. "He's better than I am?"

"Who was the one stuck in a cave for three days and unable to do anything?" Kagome asked playfully. "Miroku and Sango went through so much trouble just to get everyone out while you were trapped by some chains."

"Good way to make me feel better Kagome…"

"Sorry Inuyasha. I tend to say the wrong things don't I?"

"Not really," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I'm the one that told you that Sango wouldn't fall for an unfaithful monk that was marked for death and didn't have much of a fortune…"

"Great way to describe Sango as a gold digger Kagome," Inuyasha said. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"Turns out that I think Miroku is the most faithful man in the world," Sango said with a smile. "That, and the most heroic, far above Inuyasha."

"Is everybody trying to insult me today?" Inuyasha asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"It's nothing personal Inuyasha," Miroku said with a grin. "Though I must say, I'm probably stronger than you are now. Given the fact that you are a human now."

"Hey! Just because I'm a human does _not_ make me weaker than you are!"

"I just love how everything seems almost normal," Kagome said with a smile. "Almost normal…it'll be just fine when I leave and you guys forget about me…" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango turned to Kagome and each gave her a small smile. They hugged Kagome.

"Goodbye Kagome," Miroku said. "It's going be very hard for you to leave the longer you stay. I hope you don't think we'll forget about you entirely just because our only memory of you will be of you visiting us."

"We'll miss you Kagome," Sango said softly. "Miroku's got a point, remember that part of the real memory is of you vanishing. This whole adventure was supposed to happen anyway. Meaning Miroku, Kohaku and I were the three who would have defeated Naraku. Inuyasha and Naomi would have been abducted anyway."

"Bye," Inuyasha said simply.

"Nothing memorable to say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms. "I guess I can't expect you to admit you'll miss me or anything. It doesn't matter anyway I guess. It's impossible to remember someone who's only here for a brief amount of time."

"Whatever you say Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Just go…"

"Well…Goodbye then." Kagome stepped onto the bone eaters well for what she knew would be the final time. She would never return again. Kagome turned around and started to cry, she didn't want to leave. She almost stepped off of the well when Inuyasha pushed her into the well. The instance she disappeared Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha felt a surge shoot through them. They all put their hands to their heads as though they had a major headache.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a little headache is all…"

"Well, our descendant is gone now," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "It's about time if you ask me."

"Inuyasha, you mean to say you didn't enjoy meeting your descendant?" Miroku asked.

"Hello, she vanishes when she gets here because she meets Naraku, then you two disappear! When that happens Naraku abducts Naomi as well as me."

"She didn't vanish because she met Naraku," Miroku said grimly.

"She vanished because Naraku got Ayame," Sango said.

"Yeah, well not only that but Naraku nearly takes advantage of Sango, what the hell was up with that! The dammed bastard." Inuyasha walked off leaving Miroku and Sango behind.

"We better get back ourselves," Sango said. "Naomi might be worried."

"Yeah…You know what Sango, that field right behind this well, I like it!"

"Yeah true, maybe we can purchase some land here after we're married."

---------------------

Kagome screamed as she fell through the well, she opened her eyes and found herself at the bottom of the well. "Why do I have a headache and why are their tears in my eyes?" Kagome thought to herself. "Oh! Hojo!" Kagome quickly got out of the well and ran outside to find Hojo sitting on some steps.

"I guess it worked Kagome?" Hojo asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah Hojo, I didn't think magic worked like that!"

"Well you didn't believe I could send you back in time, and it looks like I did!" Hojo hugged Kagome. "Why did you stay for so long though? I thought you were only going in there to find your ancestors, did it take you three days to find them?"

"No not really…You see, I met this bad guy and I didn't know he was a bad guy…I told him the name of one of my ancestors, later on he kidnapped her. Well I found two of my direct ancestors, Miroku and Sango. I loved them they were probably my favorite ancestors. Inuyasha was kind of gruff, I didn't think too much of him Hojo."

"So if you met them all, why did you stay for three days?"

"Well I vanished because Naraku took one of my ancestors, Naraku is the bad guy. Inuyasha got abducted and so Miroku and Sango had to save them all. Sango was almost raped by Naraku and Miroku killed Naraku. In the end everything was fine!"

"Well that's good, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my girlfriend over some stupid project. You had to talk back to the teacher…You and your family pretty much disappeared for three days and everybody wondered what the heck happened!"

"Well I'm back; I'm guessing my family is fine as well. Oh by the way I should tell you about my ancestor Naomi! She's so much like I am! In personality and pretty much appearance as well. She, along with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had been searching for what was called the Shikon No Tama. The Sacred Jewel, Naraku was after it as well."

"Did they ever find it Kagome?"

"Yes!"

"What happened when they found it?"

"Miroku wished for it to go inside Sango and all of her descendants for protection."

"Are you saying you have the Sacred Jewel inside of you?"

"Yeah."

"Weird...I didn't think the feudal era was so different."

"There were demons and several other things. In fact Inuyasha was a demon! As well as Naraku."

"So you have demon blood in you?"

"Well not so much now because my ancestors Kouga and Ayame were the last demons to walk the earth. When their kid married Inuyasha's their grandkid became a half demon."

"I thought Inuyasha was a demon."

"Naraku turned him into a full blooded human. It was sad…Anyway, after their grand kid married the grandchild of Miroku and Sango the demon blood just grew less and less. As far as I know I probably have no demon blood left in me."

"Too bad, it would be awesome if you did!"

"I don't think it would have made any difference. Although I found it interesting to know that the Higurashi shrine remained here for five hundred years!"

"Yeah, that's pretty good."

"Oh, I actually forgot about the little fox demon Shippo!"

"What about him?"

"I don't know but if it wasn't for him then Naraku would have probably raped Sango or worse by the time Miroku got to her! Shippo fought to distract Naraku until Miroku showed up."

"I wonder what Mr. Williams would think about your ancestors…"

"He'd probably think it was just some big fabrication…"'

"Yeah, because demons just sounds a bit…fantasy."

"Demons and people with powers." Kagome sighed as she lifted her gloved hand. "Like this kazana that I have…A curse placed on Miroku by Naraku."

"It didn't go away when Naraku was defeated?"

"It went away for Miroku. Yet since he and Sango conceived, meaning Sango was pregnant, before they beat Naraku…The kid had the kazana in his genes already."

"So that means it stayed throughout the generations?"

"Yes. It is not life threatening though. It was before Naraku died but it stopped being life threatening afterwards. It does not grow or anything, it just stays there. I've always wondered how my friends were able to accept me."

"I don't think anybody at that school is dumb enough to judge someone because of what they have. Your ancestor Miroku, was he a popular person?"

"Did you say Miroku?" A voice asked. Kagome and Hojo turned to see Mr. Williams looking at them. "As in Miroku and Sango from five hundred years ago, they are your ancestors!"

"Uh, yeah…In fact my ancestors consist of both demons with powers and humans with powers…You probably don't believe me though."

"No, I believe you Kagome," Mr. Williams said with a smile. "Those two helped defeat the most violent person several years ago!"

"Great, so do I get an 'a' on my project, or do I not have to write it now?" Mr. Williams narrowed his eyes and stared at Kagome.

"You still have to write it Kagome. You have to write it and you have to present it."

----------------------------

Miroku and Sango watched as their five year old son ran around in the yard. The boy picked up a flower and ran to Sango and handed her the flower, "For you mommy!" The boy said with a smile

"Thank you Samuel," Sango said with a smile. "It's beautiful." Samuel ran off to play in the yard some more.

"Kohaku and Rin will be getting married soon, what should we get them a gift?" Miroku asked.

"I told you Miroku, I was working on making a kimono for those two."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were so good at making kimonos."

"Miroku, you know full well that I like to knit every now and then. IT's relaxing."

"You do a lot of relaxing things, like picking herbs for one thing. I always think these little things about you are beautiful Sango." Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and kissed her on the forehead. "You've always been so beautiful to me."

"I love you Miroku."

"I love you too."

"Miroku, doesn't Samuel remind you a little of Shippo?"

"Let's see…Very devoted, kind-hearted, he doesn't like to give up on something…Yeah, he reminds me a bit of Shippo."

"I wonder what he's doing right now…Remember not that long ago, Shippo left to pursue his own life somewhere."

"Yeah, it was five years ago. He said he felt strong enough to go out on his own and make a name for himself."

He got so brave five years ago…To think it was because he tried to help me."

"He did a damn good job protecting you. I sometimes wonder about our descendant, Kagome…"

"Yeah, because of her she brought Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kohaku and us all together to go and defeat Naraku. I still think of Sesshomaru from day to day though."

"We all do…It is saddening what happened to him, but he did give his life to protect us. Even though we could have done just fine."

"On a better subject, I'm glad I became a priestess, though I'm not sure how you convinced me to become one."

"You love me, that's how." Miroku grinned and Sango chuckled lightly.

"You're right…There's no way I could not love you after what you've done for me."

"Oh, I didn't do much," Miroku said with a smile. "I merely helped your brother out and brought you happiness that way and saved you from becoming Naraku's mistress five years ago."

"That's making an impressive statement Miroku. So you just contradicted your statement. You've done a lot and you know it."

"Yeah, you're right." Miroku lifted a gloved hand and frowned. "You know Sango, it's odd that the kazana came back a few years ago. Of course I'm fine with it since it's no longer life threatening."

"Yeah, there are no wounds from it or anything, it's the only safe way for you to eat poison that's for sure."

"I can't help but think that Inuyasha was a little brutal to our descendant five years ago. Pushing her into the well like that."

"Yeah, but she needed to get back to her own time. She seemed nice though, reminded me of Naomi."

"I'm guessing at some point of time Inuyasha's kid will marry ours or something."

"Do you want to see the kimonos I've made for Kohaku and Rin?"

"Sure!" Miroku and Sango walked into a room where Sango picked up some beautifully made kimonos. "They're great Sango."

"Thanks Miroku."

"Sango, I'm still confused after all these years about your uniform. Do you really need all those hidden blades? I mean I understand most of them, but the one hidden in your chest?"

"What's wrong with that one?"

"You don't really need it anymore I think…"

"It practically saved me five years ago, well, my dignity at least. Naraku _did_ actually find the thing that would have made my uniform come off and I wasn't exactly wearing anything underneath…So it was at the right time."

"True. I'm thankful for that, nobody other than me should see you underneath that outfit." Sango chuckled as Miroku flashed a smirk.

"Well nobody has gotten close enough that I've had to use it, and most of those that did usually were demons…Since Kouga and Ayame are practically the last demons, I don't expect them to get close to my chest."

"A blade hidden near your elbows and your knees, then that one near your chest, it amazes me that you've never cut yourself…"

"I'm very skilled with the placement…"

"Yeah, well let's go visit Inuyasha and Naomi now." Sango nodded as Miroku placed his arm around her waist. As they walked off Sango felt Miroku's hand grace her butt once more.

"Miroku…Your hand is on my butt."

"I'm telling you, it's the hand!"

"You're so lucky I love you."

"Yeah, you're right I am lucky. Lucky to have a woman like you by my side."

"Flattery can get you anywhere, but remind me to slap you later for the hand on the butt."

"We're married now, that should be fine!" Sango smiled and shook her head.

"You're right, but Samuel is following us Miroku." Miroku looked behind to see Samuel behind them. "You do know that we taught him to always stay with us…"

"Right."

"We don't want to influence him to become a lecher, do we Miroku?"

"I love you Sango."

"Miroku…"

"Oh, alright." Miroku moved his hand back up around Sango's waist and kissed Sango on the lips before continuing their walk.

"That's better Miroku." He then gasped when he felt Sango grip his butt for a quick second.

* * *

That's it, that's the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
